The Sarafina Effect
by LittleMuse31
Summary: Edward had to leave Bella, but what happens when he meets someone who disrupts his past. Now he's married to Tanya, Bella ended up never going to Forks, and werewolves are acting canny.
1. Indecision

_Okay Hi twilight readers and then some. Tis my first Twilight fic! I do not accept flames, I see no point. Give me a break if I got some detailing in wrong. This is a EdwardxBella fic, don't worry. It all takes place during New Moon. It's mostly Edward's side of the story during that time, and then the impact when he returns to Forks. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ---- )X**

_I believe the first few chapters will be in Edwads POV so bare with me if I don't his attitude or persona right._

**~CallMeKMac~**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

**Edwards POV**

As I saw Bella pull up to the parking lot I thought about how her life would be like if I wasn't always here. Waiting for her, walking her to class, sitting with her at lunch, taking her home, and then sneaking in through her window. Would she be happier?

Once she parked her car I went to open her door, "How do you feel?"

The day before was her birthday party, and that's when I started thinking about right and wrong. I am the reason why her life is always in danger. Jasper nearly lost all self control when Bella had accidentally cut her finger. A mere paper cut! She's in danger over the smallest of things when she's around me. This isn't right for her. Not at all.

"Perfect" the tone of her voice was flat so I knew she was lying to me. I slammed the door behind her and I felt her cringe next to me.

We walked into school in silence. There was too much on my mind and I didn't want to scare her with any of my decisions that wandered in my head. If I stayed with her, things like this would keep happening. There's only so much I can do to keep her safe. Am I supposed to styrofoam the whole house to keep her safe from harms way? I knew I was over reacting but what can I do to make both my family and the love of my life happy…

I sighed to myself. She looked at me with curious eyes. I knew thousands of questions were in her head lined up and ready to bombard me.

But those eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes that I love. I looked away, knowing that if I stared much longer that I would be selfish and only think of what would make me happy. And clearly that is the wrong choice.

I passed the day thinking about what would be best for Bella. I was mostly to myself throughout the whole day. I felt awful for leaving her in suspense but I knew she would run to Alice once she saw her and start with the questions. The only problem was that Alice didn't come to school today, and I hadn't told Bella yet. I wish I could read Bella mind though, that would make things much easier. But who said life was easy?

We were on our way to the lunchroom when I realized Bella would be looking for Alice soon. I smirked to myself and from the corner of my eye I saw Bella stare at me. Confusion was all over her face with my sudden change of emotion.

Once we went to our table Bella turned to me, anxiousness on her face, "Where's Alice?"

I had been playing with a granola bar, crushing the pieces with my fingers; grains fell on my tray. "She's with Jasper."

I thought about how Alice stared at me, concern in her eyes, before she left with Jasper. She knew today was going to be a weary day of school for me and Bella. Visions or not, everyone seemed to know that it was going to be an off day.

"Is he okay?"

"He's gone away for a while."

"What? Where?"

Why did she care so much for a vampire that almost killed her? I knew she would never blame Jasper for what he did but wouldn't any normal human be a little traumatized? Then again Bella's not a normal human.

"Nowhere in particular." I finally said.

"And Alice, too?"

"Yes, She'll be gone for awhile. She was trying to convince him to go to Denali."

Just the thought of Tanya and the look on her face when she found out what Jasper almost did. I stared down at the grains of the discombobulated granola bar and sighed. I looked up at Bella and frowned, her mind seemed to be somewhere else. I didn't want her to worry about Jasper. He would be fine.

"Is your arm bothering you?" I asked, my voice staying flat.

"Who cares about my stupid arm?" she muttered.

I didn't look at her. I knew she was mad at the way I was reacting. I closed my eyes and tried to take even breaths. I wish I had a sign. Any sign. To tell me what is the right thing to do.

The day went by quicker after lunch. Fortunately for me, I would have time to think more thoroughly without Bella staring at me. Waiting. Wanting for me to say what I was thinking.

"You'll come over later tonight?" She said, interrupting my thoughts as I walked her to her car as always.

Once the question digested in my head, I turned to her, surprised. "Later?" I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a trick question or not.

"I have to work. I had to trade with Mrs. Newton to get yesterday off."

I was right. Trick question.

"Oh" the word slipped out of my mouth mindlessly.

"So you'll come over when I'm home, though, right?"

The tone of her voice almost cracked. She seemed worried for some reason. I thought for a second, thinking if she really wanted me there or not.

"If you want me to" I replied.

"I always want you"

I gulped. When she got like this, it always makes me want to just hold her in my arms forever and never let her go. I wish she knew how much she doesn't deserve me. But I knew that I wasn't fit for her life.

"All right, then," I said, my voice sounding indifferent.

I sighed in my head; thinking of all the excruciating choices that I would come up with to try to keep Bella safe. The only one that seemed the most logical was the one I feared the most.

I kissed her on her forehead before closing her door. I headed for my car, knowing I was in for some stern talking to myself.

00000

Speeding through the quiet streets of Forks, the best place for fast driving since no one was ever on the road. I made sure that I kept my mind empty until I got home. I didn't want to think of anything that would ruin my finally calm mood. Racing on the streets is like my stress reliever, I thought about how my life would be if I was a race car driver. Living on the fast lane would definitely be something that I wouldn't mind doing for the rest of my life.

I laughed to myself realizing that by the time I would retire of my NASCAR dreams I would still be in a seventeen year olds body.

"At least my body would always be fit for the job" I muttered under my breath as I parked the car in the garage.

I was still thinking about the race car thing, chuckling as I got out of the car and shut my door. Then I heard Carlisle, leaning against the door leading back into the house.

"_What's so funny" _he said in his head. A warm smile plastered on his face.

I opened my mouth to tell him but then I stopped and then remembered what I was more important, "Carlisle, can we talk" I voice, solemn.

Carlisle nodded once and then turned to go back into the house.

We went into his room. It was his favorite place to talk. He always said that when he was stumped on something, he would just look at his pictures and portraits that he had on his wall and they would speak to him. Help him.

"What's the matter, son?" Carlisle said as he went around to sit at his desk.

I sighed heavily, not wanting to have this conversation period. Not just with him but indefinitely. But I knew it had to be done. To do what's right for Bella.

"It's about Bella" I choked out. Not thinking it would be so hard to say her name.

"Oh? Is it about last night? I hope she isn't distressed about it"

"No, she's fine. Even if she got her arm ripped off she would still be asking if Jasper was the one all right." I shuddered at the thought.

Carlisle chuckled lightly, "She's _something_ all right. Bella has a heart of gold"

I closed my eyes and I refused to speak of her anymore. I didn't want to have to make any decisions. I wish I could just take her away now, somewhere far so we could be alone and I wouldn't have to worry about anything or anyone hurting her. We could live out her human life together until she died peacefully of old age and then I would find a way to die right after.

But I knew I couldn't do that. She needs to finish high school first and she should go to college. There were too many flaws to that plan.

"Edward, I understand. It's hard."

"You have no idea!" I lashed out, my eyes flashing open. "You have no idea how it feels to know that the only thing that right is the hardest thing in the world!" I shouted. Not yelling at Carlisle directly but just yelling in general. I needed to vent out.

I heard Carlisle's even breathing. It soothed me in a way. As I tried to calm down I realized that Carlisle has been in my position before; to turn his family into vampires. He only did it if there was no other choice.

My hands formed fists at my sides and I closed my eyes again. "We need to leave, Carlisle. All for Bella's safety. I don't want to put her in anymore danger. She needs to live her human life in peace."

Carlisle sighed, _"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" _ He spoke in his thoughts.

I nodded once. I opened my eyes to find that my fists were shaking. I pulled my head up and left the room abruptly.

* * *

_I won't post chapter two if I don't have at least 3 reviews _:] _ So please_ **R&R**


	2. Coward

_Hello fellow readers. Thank you for everyone who left me any reviews on my first chapter. I'm very grateful for any nice reviews i get. I hope chapter two is just as good as the first hopefully even better (; _

**Disclaimer: The deed to Twilight + Me = Eternal happiness** -----** my fantasy :] But of course i do not own Twilight.**

~CallMeKMac~

* * *

Chapter 2

**Edward's POV  
**

I raced down to Bella house, knowing she would be home from work soon. I checked the time in the car, I would be earlier then I thought. I parked my Volvo next to Charlie's cruiser. I would have to spend some quality time with Charlie until Bella got home.

I knocked on the front door. I heard Charlie's footsteps walking sluggishly towards the door.

"_Who in the world can that be?" _Charlie thought.

He opened the door, and I stood straight up, my hands behind my back. I nodded once, "Hello Chief Swan"

"_Oh it's him" _he grumbled inside his head.

"Hello Edward. Bella's not home yet from work"

"Is it all right if I wait for Bella here until she gets back" I smiled politely.

"Uhm sure, I suppose" he said scratching the back of his head, indecision crossed his face.

"What game is on?" I asked, trying to start conversation. Football wasn't much of a hobby to me so I wouldn't be able to talk much after we got settled.

"Well I just got home, we can soon find out" Charlie cleared his throat and then walked into the front room and sat on the sofa and flicked on the television.

Charlie quickly glanced at the space next to him on the sofa. He coughed, showing discomfort at the thought of me sitting next to him. I rolled my eyes while he wasn't noticing and made myself comfortable on the armchair.

"Are you hungry? I was thinking of ordering some pizza." Charlie said, getting up awkwardly from the couch.

"No, I'm fine" I replied.

"Well, all right" Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen.

"_I never see that boy eat. Do I intimidate him that much that he's scared to eat around me or something?" _

I coughed out a laugh at Charlie's thought. If only he knew…

After the pizza came, hours seemed to pass by until I heard Bella's truck come to a halt in front of the house. I could hear that monster of a contraption from the next town over.

It didn't take long for Bella to reach the door and suddenly call out for Charlie and me.

"In here" Charlie called out as he took sip from his beer.

I glued my eyes on the television, not really concentrating on what was going on. My thoughts went ramped with other things that were much more important.

"Hi" I heard Bella's voice. It sounded so small. She seemed to be waiting for my response since Charlie had already greeted her and yet she was still standing there still.

I came back to reality when I heard her reply to Charlie's intake on the cold pizza. I turned to look at her and smiled politely, "I'll be right behind you" then I turned my attention back to the television.

Charlie began ranting about some team as Bella left the room. I figured he was referring to the game that was going on, the one that I had mindlessly been watching with him for some time now.

I nodded and replied with short answers as much as I could to make things comfortable for Charlie. It was already bad enough for me to be in this house, to have to see Bella's face and know that I'm going to crush her beating heart.

I gasped quietly thinking what would happen if when I told Bella what my plan was, and her heart suddenly stopped beating.

Charlie heard my gasp and nodded, "I know that was foul play, how did the ref not see that!"

I had to clear my thoughts. Reacting in Charlie's presence to my decision would not be the smartest thing to do. I saw Bella climb up the stairs but my body wouldn't budge. I was frozen on the armchair, refusing to have to face her just yet. I stared back at the T.V. trying to think of the benefits of this whole ordeal.

It was only a matter of time before I heard her come back down. From the corner of my eye I saw her with her camera. And then suddenly she took a snap shot of me and Charlie.

Charlie and Bella began to banter. As I sat there, watching her, I realized how much I couldn't do this. I couldn't just go away forever. I had to stop thinking of myself though. I had to stop being selfish.

Suddenly Bella threw her camera at me. She had asked that I take a picture of her and Charlie. I leaned forward and stared through the little hole. I stiffened when I saw Bella's face, it seemed distraught. No ounce of content was on her face.

"You need to smile, Bella" I murmured.

The ends of her lips twitched and I snapped a picture.

"Let me take one of you kids" Charlie suggested.

Good ole Charlie…If only he knew I was trying to stay away from his daughter. Knowing that she would save this picture forever, and the one she took before of me. She would never forget about me this way.

I stood up from the chair and tossed him the camera. Bella came over to me; I put one hand on her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my waist. I felt her grip tighten around me. As if I was going to make a run for it.

This is a bad idea. Taking pictures of me that would kill her to look at them after I left.

That's it! I'm going to have to take away those pictures of me. The presents too. Anything that would remind her of me and my family. It would hurt her but it's the right thing. One day she'll understand.

Once the picture was taken I dropped my hands to my sides. I twisted out of her arm and sat back down on the armchair, thinking of how I would get my hands on those pictures. I might have to steal the camera if she doesn't develop the pictures soon.

Bella then sat down in the room with us watching the game. But I knew her well enough to know that she was not watching the T.V at all. Probably worrying about why I'm acting this way. I sighed and I turned my attention on everything near the television. The buttons, the dust collecting on the top, anything that would make it seem like I was watching the game.

Once the game was over I had to think quick. Do I tell her now? What would Charlie think if he saw her bawling once she came back in? Would she even go back home? She would probably come running after me. I groaned inside my head as I slowly got up on my feet.

"I'd better get home"

I was such a coward. I didn't have it in me to tell Bella goodbye yet. I have power beyond imaginable, speed quicker then lightening, and yet I was scared. I couldn't do it, not today.

Charlie didn't look away from the television as I walked away. "See ya" he called out.

Bella followed behind me, I opened the door and went straight for my car. Hoping not to meet Bella's face before I left. I don't know what I would do if I saw her beautiful round face, white with fear and worry of my horrible visit.

Luck was not on my side when I saw Bella trail behind me all the way to my car.

"Will you stay?" her small voice called.

"Not tonight" I said as I abruptly got in my car and drove away.

00000

Once I got home Carlisle and Esme met me in the garage. Carlisle had his arm around Esme and sighed.

"How'd she take it?" Carlisle asked.

"Is she all right?" Esme spout right after.

"I didn't tell her" I muttered as I rushed passed them. I wanted to escape to my room, not have to deal with everyone's pity for the moment.

"_Edward, what happened?" _Carlisle spoke through his thoughts.

I ignored him and paced quicker to get away.

I spent the night half lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling, and the other half wandering around in the forest. I didn't want to speak to anyone and it seemed like my family all got the hint. I left to go to school without saying goodbye to anyone at the house.

I needed to do deal with this as soon as possible. And today would be the day.

The morning went the same as the day before. Silent. I planned on telling her after school, probably once she got home. It would be safer there.

I couldn't bare to look at her Bella's face. It hurt too much to think how it would suddenly crack with terrible emotions. She would hate me forever. But it didn't matter as long as I knew that one day she would be happy and safe again.

The only time I made contact with Bella was when she was day dreaming about something in English and Mr. Berty asked her a question that she wasn't responding to. I whispered to her the answer and then went right back to ignoring her. She wouldn't know how much more it was hurting me then her.

During lunch Bella was talking to the other people at the table for once. It surprised me a bit but I knew that if she could continue to do this her life would be fine without me. She needs to be with other humans. It's better for her.

After school I walked Bella to her car. She had work today, I forgot that fact. So my decision would have to hold off until she got back.

I drove back home, but to my surprise I saw Rosalie waiting, it seems for me, at the front door. I decided not to park my car in the garage and go see what was wrong.

"Rose?"

"Edward, can we talk?"

I nodded once and followed her into the forest and led me near the river. Rosalie looked out passed the water and sighed heavily.

"How're you feeling?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Fine" I lied

"I heard what you're planning on doing"

I didn't respond to her. I narrowed my eyes and stared straight across towards the sky.

"You're doing the right thing" Rosalie spoke again, "I hope you know that"

I took a deep breath and then exhaled, "Thanks Rose"

"We're all here for you" Rosalie patted my shoulder gently and then gripped on.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "I just want this to be over with"

Rose brought her hand back to her side and I felt her start to breathe unevenly. Her mind was racing with the memories of her past. I cringed and thought about how glad I was that Bella wouldn't have to go through that. This was the right thing.

I looked back at Rosalie's face, who too had her eyes shut. Her mind was still racing with her memories. I put my arm around her shoulder, comforting the one sister who seemed to despise my love for Bella. I laid my cheek on her golden blonde hair and sighed, waiting for her memories to stop rewinding.

"Let's go back to the house. Alice and Jasper should be getting back soon." I said, and luckily her mind became blank.

Rosalie nodded and we both turned to walk back.

I figured today wasn't the right day to go talk to Bella. I would spend time making arranges with Carlisle about our move.

Once we got home I met Carlisle in the kitchen and by the look on my face he knew why I came to find him.

"So I spoke to Tanya yesterday" Carlisle began, "I told her we might pay a visit soon"

I nodded. Carlisle was always one step ahead.

"I'll tell her tomorrow" my voice became hoarse.

I sighed softly and then left to escape to my room.

It was only seconds until I entered my room and shut the door behind me. My room was my sanctuary. I had hours before I would ruin the existence of my life.

I realized I was still leaning against my door, gripping the doorknob. I looked around my room, remembering the first time Bella came inside; her face bright with curiosity yet weary being alone with me in my room.

I sighed, whisking the memory away and trying to put it in the back of my mind. Suddenly there was a light breeze passing through the opening on the other side of my room and it was as if it was a sign from up above. The wind whipped passed a stack of loose leaf paper and sheets fell to the floor.

I walked over and knelt on the floor. Write her a farewell note. That's perfect.

I grabbed a few sheets and sat on my couch.

"Pen. Pen. Pen. Ah here" I reached in between the cushions, remembering that Bella and I were doing a crossword puzzle while we waited for the family to get ready so we could go back to the clearing for another baseball game. I stared at the pen and sighed.

I shook my head mechanically. This is childish. A mere pen isn't going to make me depressed. I furrowed my eyebrows and began tapping the tip to the pen, thinking of how to begin.

I was surprised at how late it had gotten when I had crumpled another sheet of loose leaf paper. I was now lying down on the couch, my knees close to my chest, and the stack of loose leaf resting on my knees. I looked down to the floor and saw a mountain of white crumpled balls of paper.

_Dear Bella _ I began again. _I'm sorry that it had to end like this. You should have a normal human life. I hear Mike Newton is quite the gentleman—_

I crumpled the sheet.

"There was no way Mike Newton would ever be perfect for Bella" I said to myself. I thought for a second and then opened the sheet of paper again, "Yet, it wouldn't hurt to lie for Bella's sake"

I began to right more nonsense about Mike Newton and other human life fantasies that seemed to be just right for Bella. I read the note over and over and the more I read it the more I realized Bella would not believe one word of what I was writing.

_Dear Bella— _I crossed that out.

_My Bella,_

_One day you'll understand why I left. Please don't hate me forever. Love Edward._

That seemed just right. Simple and to the point. I folded the note and slipped it into my back pocket.

I felt satisfied. I would leave Bella a note on her desk, somewhere were she should find it easily after I spoke to her face to face. Maybe with the note she can't hate me _forever_, even though I deserve at least that.

I stood up and walked to the opening and looked past into the forest.

"Now to face the worst"

* * *

_Chapter 3 will be up when i get atleast 3 reviews_ (: **R&R**


	3. Let You Go

_Hello viewers. I just really wanted to post this one up. It's shorter then the rest but it should be good._

**Disclaimer:****Okay so i do not own Twilight. aduhh. And there are some parts from New Moon in this chapter and I forgot to mention it the first and second chapter too. All of Edward's thoughts and actions are all from my imagination though so I hope you guys like it(:**

~CallMeKMac~

* * *

Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

The next day followed same as the last two. Luckily the day went by quicker then usual. I walked Bella to her truck but today she seemed more anxious. As if she was going blurt something out to me. I had to beat her to the punch though.

"Do you mind if I come over today?"

"Of course not"

I knew she wouldn't say no but I wanted to be clear. And this couldn't wait until tonight it had to be now or never.

"Now?" I breathed, opening the door for her.

"Sure" She hopped in, "I was just going to drop a letter for Renee in the mailbox on the way. I'll meet you there."

I stared at the fat envelope on the passenger seat of her truck. I needed to get this over with. I didn't want her taking her time anywhere.

I reached over and grabbed it. "I'll do it" I said quietly. "And I'll still beat you there" I smiled, knowing that I would be right.

"Okay"

I shut the door for her and then hurried over to my car. I sped down towards the closet mailbox near by and then raced back to Bella's house. And of course she wasn't there yet.

I decided to leave Charlie a note on the kitchen counter. Just in case Bella and I stayed talking longer or Charlie somehow got home earlier.

_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path. Back soon. –B_

I did Bella's handwriting as good as she does, so I was sure Charlie would believe the note was from her.

Then I went up to her room and went through her things to find the pictures. It wasn't so hard to find where she put them. She's not very creative with her hiding spots. I took the pictures out of her scrapbook and the CD that I made her. I thought about burning all of it but I couldn't. I don't know what stopped me, but instead I yanked open a board from her floor and hid the things underneath.

I waited another five minutes in my car until I heard her loud engine roar on its way.

I got out of my car to meet her. This had to be quick. I wanted to tell her and leave before Charlie got home. Give her enough time to be alone and think about everything.

I reached to take her book bag and then shoved it back onto the seat. "Come for a walk with me" I said taking her hand.

She didn't answer right away but I couldn't wait. I pulled her along toward the east side of her yard, where the forest encroached. Once I knew it was a good distance away for peace and quiet yet a safe and easy way for Bella to go back home, I leaned against a tree. Getting my thoughts in order.

"Okay, let's talk"

I was surprised Bella had started abruptly. I took a deep breath, knowing what I was getting myself into.

"Bella, we're leaving"

She too took a deep breath. "Why now? Another year—"

I don't think she was understanding, but I couldn't tell her I was wanted to leave her because she wasn't safe. I had already thought up of other legitimate excuses to leave.

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

Confusion washed across her face. My love, I'm sorry I'm putting you through this. But as I stared back at her I needed to really show her that this was no joke so I stared back coldly.

"When you say _we—" _she whispered

"I mean my family and myself" I made sure that the words sounded distinct

Bella began shaking her head instinctively. I waited for her to speak again.

"Okay" she finally spoke "Ill come with you"

That wasn't how I wanted her to answer but I wasn't surprised that she would say that. I knew how I would approach her.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you."

I thought about how it would probably be safe to bring Bella up to Denali with Tanya and her family just as it would be safe for her staying in my home, but I couldn't risk her getting hurt just in case other vampires passed by.

"Where you are is the right place for me"

"I'm not good for you, Bella"

"Don't be ridiculous" She sounded as if she was begging, "You're the very best part of my life.

I choked back sigh, wanting to just hold her in my arms once more and tell her that everything would be all right so that her face of sadness would disappear.

Instead I needed to sound grim, "My world is not for you"

"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," I agreed, "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"

Memories of when Bella was in the Phoenix hospital because of James—because of me—ran through my mind. That just shows that wherever I am is not safe for her.

"As long as that was best for you" I interrupted her, making it clear.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" she began to shout. She began to shout about how Carlisle had told her about what I thought about my soul and her soul. I couldn't take this. She wasn't understanding, so I did what had become a last resort. My eyes froze on hers. I'm sorry, Bella.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" I spoke slowly. As if I couldn't believe what I was saying.

She took a second to digest what I had just said, then she opened her mouth again, "You ….don't….want me?" She spoke just as slow as me, but confusion struck her voice.

I gulped, I knew what I had to say.

"No"

She stared back hard, looking for answers in my eyes. I showed no emotion on my face, I wish she understood why I had to hurt it like this. She will one day.

"Well, that changes things" she said rather calmly.

I looked away into the trees, I couldn't dare to look at her eyes—her face period. I needed to explain more to her.

"Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for change. Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm _not_ human." I stared back at her face, her round, beautiful, horrified face, "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

When I stopped to realize what I just said, I wanted to give myself a pat on the back on all the nonsense I just spoke. I didn't think I'd come up with all that on one try. That was something I had not been thinking about saying for the past days. Then shortly I also realized how much it had hit her. Every single word I said stabbed her poor defenseless heart.

"Don't" Her voice was just a humble whisper now, "Don't do this" was all she could say.

"You're not good for me, Bella." I repeated the same words, hoping that it would go through her head this time.

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. I waited if she would continue, "If…that's what you want" she finally said.

I nodded once. I would have to leave my Bella. My beautiful yet clumsy Bella. Then a thought hit me. She would still get into little accidents while I was gone, it was Bella after all. I wanted to make sure that since I wouldn't be watching her that she wouldn't be doing something irresponsible to get herself hurt.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much" I said

"Anything" she said, her voice becoming a little bit stronger.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid" I ordered sternly, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself—for him" That was another thing that was true. Family is very important in life, and Charlie is all she has here.

Bella nodded again, "I will" she whispered

I relaxed a little, knowing that the hard part was now out of the way. But I also needed to let her know that I didn't want her to remember me, so it would be easier to forget about me and let go.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," I began, "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

Now that was something I had rehearsed in my headd for awhile now.

I smiled to lighten the mood a bit, "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" she shot back

"Well—" I hadn't thought she would ask that, but I was prepared, "I won't forget. But _my_ kind…we're very easily distracted." I struggled to find the right words. I smiled again so that she knew it was no hard feelings, at least I hoped.

I took a step away from her then, "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

"Alice isn't coming back?" she asked abruptly

I shook my head slowly, watching her face carefully. "No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" She said again, this time disbelief in her voice.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

I remembered last night, and how Alice got quite upset on my decision to leave Bella. But she didn't understand, no one would understand.

I watched Bella's face carefully. She was still in shock, but I had to leave. She needed to be alone, at least before Charlie got home.

"Goodbye Bella" I said, making the move to leave

"Wait!" she choked out, reaching out to me.

I wanted so badly to reach out to her and embrace her in my arms. To never leave her and tell her I was joking and I would never do that again. It was too late now, I made my decision. Instead of embracing her in my arms I reached out to her and locked my cold hands around her delicate wrists. I wanted to kiss her all over but I couldn't. It would hurt just hurt the both of us more. So I leaned down and pressed my lips on her forehead ever so lightly.

"Take care of yourself" I breathed. I let her go promptly and ran as fast as I could back to my car.

I got in quickly, thankful that Charlie hadn't gotten home yet. I griped the stirring wheel tightly and choked back any emotions I was feeling. I took in a deep breath and then let it go as I accelerated out of Bella's front yard, and out of Forks.

* * *

_Like it?? I hope so! There will be more action later on. More from Edward's side of New Moon_(:

**R&R**


	4. A New Start

_Okay so i haven't been getting many reviews. bleh. oh well. I'm having fun writing these XP The first chapter seemed to be a better hit i guess. This chapter is shorter then the rest. Cause the next event is bigger and i didn't want to add any of that into this chapter. It's just a quick scene where Edward is about to take off to Denali. The second part is written in no one's POV, just a heads up. Okay so no more snatching the lines from New Moon this is all from me. I hope it's okay. Next chapter is all set so it'll probably be posted for tomorrow. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

~CallMeKMac~

* * *

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

I pressed my foot down hard on the acceleration pedal and didn't look back. I couldn't bare to see Bella's face if she had ran out of the forest to find me in my car. I tried to clear the lump that had permanently settled in my throat.

My family was too meet me in the front of our house. I needed to tell Bella that everyone was gone so she wouldn't run to them afterwards. Which made make no difference because I would beat her to them and we would be gone way before she even reached the opening through the trees.

Once I reached my house I waited patiently for everyone to get settled into their cars. Alice eyed me, concern written all over her face. I stared back, but unlike her intentions I was giving off a cold look.

_Edward, how are you feeling? _Alice said in her head as she took a step forward.

I tightened my eyes and turned my head towards the forest. I heard her sigh and go into her Porsche with Jasper getting into the drivers seat.

_Edward. Are you ready?_ Carlisle spoke in thought. His gleaming eyes staring at me anxiously. They probably all thought that I would go crazy or something. Waiting for me to explode at any minute.

I nodded once and him and Esme got into their vehicle.

As they all started their cars they each wheeled around, one after another leaving our now big white house empty. Carlisle and Esme were the first to leave, then went Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice eyed me cautiously and then sped off behind the others. Last was me. I took deep breaths, trying to be sensible about the whole situation.

But the problem was I wasn't feeling anything. It was getting this numbing sensation. I could get used to this. Not feeling any pain or joy.

After a quiet second to myself, I shifted in my seat and I felt something crumpling under me. I leaned up and realized I forgot to leave Bella the note I wrote for her. Pleading for her to forgive me one day. Some pity note. It was less then three sentences.

I unfolded the note and read it over. The lump in my throat was still there. Would that damn thing go away?

I sighed roughly and crumpled the sheet. I lowered my side window, ready to toss my note deep into the forest. I gripped the note harder and my arm froze as it hung limply from the window.

I shook my head and then tossed the note at the dashboard. It ricocheted off and landed under the passenger seat. Never to be read again.

* * *

"Tanya! It's great to see you!" Alice's voice rang with excitement at the sight of the strawberry blonde vampire.

Each couple of Carlisle's coven brought their own car; Carlisle and Esme in a black Mercedes, Rosalie and Emmett in her red corvette, Alice and Jasper in a yellow Porsche, and then Edward, alone in his silver Volvo. Each car had it's own blanket of snow coated all over the car. In Denali it was not a strange sight to see snow every single day.

Everyone got out of their car and went to greet Tanya, who stood in front of her door, leading to her ominous house. It was all white on the outside but right from the view of the front door you can see the vibrant colors pop out at once.

Rosalie and Alice each hugged Tanya blissfully, along with Jasper and Emmett. Esme delicately kissed Tanya's cheek and hugged her like she was her own daughter. Carlisle then came next, giving Tanya a warm fatherly hug. The Cullen's trailed into the house as Tanya stayed waiting at the front door.

Tanya's eyes wandered towards Edward, who stayed leaning against the hood of his car, staring into the depths of the forest which led into a huge clearing out north of Tanya's house. The vampire she gave her heart out too a long time ago seemed side tracked and didn't acknowledge her existence at the moment. Tanya's welcoming smile met her eyes, as she rolled on the balls of her feet. Hesitating whether to go up to Edward or if he soon would turn to greet her.

"Hey Edward" she barely whispered.

Edward's solitary face did not turn towards the female vampire, nor his eyes made the slightest move towards the house. He sighed and then took off towards the forest.

Tanya stood still, her bottom lip slightly jutting out to a pout. "What's his problem?" she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I still have yet to finish the story" Carlisle said, as he appeared behind her. Tanya nodded and shut the door.

* * *

_Short..I know. The next chapter is longer. This isn't my best so sorry for the let down guys X(_

**R&R**_  
_


	5. I Can Be Your Shadow

_Hey! What it is guys! XD So i hope some liked the last chapter. I cut this one down short because i didn't want it to be super long and then everyone get bored of it. In this chapter **someone new** is coming in _:0_ so i tried my best to make her **my own character**. Her ability might seem odd but I didn't want to jack someone else's idea so i created my own. Sorry if it sounds silly and no flames! -___- Let me know what you guys think of **my new char**_

**Disclaimer: **

**me: Star light, star bright,**

**The first star I see tonight,**

**I wish I may, I wish I might, **

**Have the wish I wish tonight....**

**-closes eyes- ...I wish I owned Twilight... :D  
**

**-open eyes and looks up at sky where the stars spell out- "No shot"**

**me: -___-**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**

**Edward's POV**

_So this is the beginning of the end for me._ I suppose we're not going stay here long so I might as well try to clear my mind of everything now before _they _start bombarding me with their questions.

I got to the clearing rather fast. It was snowing as per usual. Luckily since I'm light on my feet I hadn't left a trail, but knowing my family and Tanya and her sisters' they knew exactly where I was.

Every so often when I come up here this is where I go whenever I get the chance. It's like my home away from home despite the fact that it's a huge plain covered in white glistening snow.

It's quiet and it looks like it stretches for miles. Once I actually went all the way to the end of the clearing and it led me almost to another state. It was like my own secret spot except my whole family knew about it. It used to be Carlisle's favorite place to visit too, that's how I came to know it. But at times like these Carlisle knew that sharing the clearing would be selfish.

Once getting to the middle, I plopped down on the 5 inch set of snow and then laid down. The frozen flakes fell lightly on my face. I shut my eyes trying to get an even breathing.

_Wow._ A voice had been thought. At first I thought it was just the whistling from the wind.

Then I heard the crunching noise of snow. I stayed still, thinking it was Tanya or someone checking up on me. Then I got the scent and I shot up. It was something unfamiliar and seemed unwelcoming.

I scanned my surrounding; staring down every single tree that was in my perimeter. Then I caught sight of something running from tree to tree. It was a blurry object but I could already track them down. It ran straight back towards Tanya's house.

It can be an intruder.I thought to myself. I thought of the possibilities it could be but I wasn't going to take any chances. I wanted to see what had been watching me. I stood up and bounded towards the prowler.

The trees resembled a dark jade color of blur as I practically flew towards Tanya's house. As I began to get closer the scent got stronger. It was definitely someone that was new to me.

_What is he doing?_ I heard the thought being spoken.

As I glided through the snow I got a glimpse of the figure running just a few yards in front of me. I quickened my pace, trying to catch up. The thoughts of the runaway creature were blank, probably from state of shock from the chase.

As I glued my eyes on the target, in a quick blink of an eye, it seemed to vanish. My eyes didn't believe it but I kept running. Once I got to the same spot of the disappearance, the scent was much stronger now.

Then before I could even bat an eye, the intruder jumped a few feet in front of me.

It was a young girl, by the looks of it, she seemed to be look around my age. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown and her pale skin glistened in the snow. The chocolate strands of her hair blew in the wind and her red blood eyes stayed glued to my face.

Was this a newborn trying to find some food? I took a crouching position, ready to pounce at any given time.

"You are now getting sleepy" Her voice cooed with the wind. She swayed her arms in a wave like motion in front of her. Her eyes captured mine and it felt like they were trapped.

"Sleepy…" She trailed off.

After being spellbound by her gaze, I shook my head mechanically and narrowed me eyes, "What _are_ you doing?" I asked, still keeping my guard.

"Are you drowsy yet?" The girl's voice stayed smooth as her eyes tried to lock with mine again.

"No" I answered flatly.

The girl's eyes immediately became black and her posture stiffened. Her shoulders rose up and it looked like she was shaking, "What?! I was sure it would've worked this time!" She shouted, standing on her toes. It felt like she was scolding me.

I almost tipped over from being flabbergasted. I relaxed a bit but kept my position, "What were you trying to do?" My voice was icy and thick.

The girl grunted and then her eyes flew to the snowy ground. It was about late afternoon, the sun would begin to set now. Suddenly a devious smile wiped across her face, her eyes still black, narrowing just a bit. She raised her left arm and it looked like she was examining it. She held it out horizontally and left it palm up.

_I have such a pretty arm_ She thought.

She dropped her arm to her side and looked down again, a faint chuckle escaped her lips. "Do you know one thing I love about the sun?" she said, taking a step closer to me.

I ignored her question and immediately took a step back, keeping my crouching position.

"The casting shadows" she murmured.

Suddenly something clicked in my head, I looked down at the snow, and then traced to where she was. Her body wasn't casting a shadow. Instantly as if she knew what I had discovered she leaped and landed on top of my shadow.

I felt a sudden heaviness on my body. I tried to move but I was frozen in place. Her shrewd smile became wider as I struggled to get free.

"Well, Edward, I'm what you call a shadow eater or soul eater as I like to call it" She put pressure on one foot and I felt the sharp jab on my right arm, right where she was pressing.

_Of course there are flaws to this gift_ She spoke to herself through thoughts. The sides of her lips seemed to twitch downward as she was thinking.

How was she able to do this? It seemed unfathomable. Something I have to tell Carlisle, if I can get out of here. I glowered at her, the conniving vampire.

"H-How do you know my name?" I clenched between my teeth.

Suddenly her face became expressionless. It seemed more like minutes before her empty eyes turned a solid topaz. Her deceitful smile turned to humor and before I could even blink she rolled to the ground laughing.

She rolled off my shadow and the pressure was gone. I exhaled deeply and then stared with wide eyes at her.

"Well, you caught me" she said sitting up from the snow. "Tanya said you would be coming up soon so I—"

"Wait, you know Tanya and the others?" I interrupted.

"I am the new temporary sister" She winked and then stuck her hand out, "Sarafina"

00000000000

"Tanya your house seems to become even more stunning every time we come by" Esme's warm smile brightened the already vibrant living room.

Tanya smile widened, "You'll love what we did to the kitchen!" she led the Cullen coven down the hall to the next largest room.

"It was Kate's idea to put the zebra stripes as the pattern" Tanya exclaimed. She rose her arms and exhaled, "It's all for show, but who can help wanting to make something like they do on those cooking shows?" she laughed.

"Last week Tanya wanted to make a soufflé because it looked pretty" Kate added as she came from behind everyone. Her straight pale blond hair fell just above her waist, her topaz eyes making a striking appeal. "I'll show you to your rooms. Irina's upstairs cleaning, God knows we don't get this many visitors" Kate smiled, eyeing every single one of the six vampires.

"Uncle C knows how to pick 'em" Tanya said putting an arm around Carlisle and then went to hug Esme before racing passed everyone to be the first upstairs.

* * *

**Like it? =T**

**Hope so! Creative Criticism for Sarafina welcomed. If she needs some touch up or if she's too Mary Sue let me know. I tried not to make her like one anyway _ And about her talent i hope it's not too cheeseball XD;**

**BTW Sarafina is not being paired with Edward in this fic! Just so everyone gets that clear. Next chapter will explain about Sara's past and how she connects with everyone.  
**

**R&R  
**


	6. Once Upon A Time

_Hey everyone this is my next chap. I don't know if I should continue on account of the lack of reviews which might mean this is a fail xp Oh well. I'll post this chap and see how it goes. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed though but some how also stopped. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight..blahblah**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6_  
_

"We wanted everyone to be comfortable so we cleared out some stuff and added new sofas to each room. I noticed the old ones were getting dirty and worn out." Tanya said, opening one door which led into a wide room with red and white walls, a black couch with a matching loveseat, a record player with discs underneath, and a wide large window replacing the south wall.

"This is Rose and Emmet's room" Tanya said crossing her arms as she examined the room, "We thought it would more suitable to your style, Rose"

"It's dazzling" Rosalie breathed and then walked into her room, appraising the room with her eyes.

Emmett trailed behind Rosalie, room styles didn't fascinate him. He put an arm around Rosalie and then turned towards the rest of the family, "Feels like home already" he chuckled, a fairly loud rumble coming from his chest.

"Later today how about we go hunt for some grizzlies" Tanya winked at Emmett. They treated each other more or less like brother and sister; cousins would be the correct term for them.

Emmett smiled from ear to ear, "You're the best" he exclaimed and then Kate and Tanya led them to the next room.

As Alice and Jasper were attended to their room, Carlisle and Esme were the last to be taken care of. Carlisle followed Tanya down the hall with Esme by his side, on the way they passed through Kate and Irina's room. The familiar lively colored walls are what gave away the girls' rooms.

"Kate, you added a new television to your room." Carlisle stated as they passed by it.

"Yeah, much more convenient then the one in the living room. I like to watch my soaps." Kate exclaimed, going into her room, "And one's about to start in five minutes. So if you'll excuse me" She said as she shut the door lightly.

"She's been caught up in so many Soap Operas lately" Tanya whispered to Esme, "Maybe she'll cut down on some now that you guys are here" she smiled up at the mother-figure vampire.

Esme smiled and put an arm around Tanya and continued walking down the hall. Trailing slowly behind, Carlisle peeked into each room, coming to a complete stop once looking a somewhat new looking room.

"You have another visitor?" Carlisle asked as he noted the scattered clothing on the floor.

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention" Tanya said turning to Carlisle and running to his side. Subtly, Tanya tugged on his arm to continue to walk, but Carlisle's eyes had already rested on the south wall.

"Temper probelms?" he asked calmly as he took a step into the room. He walked slowly towards the window sized wall and laid his hand carefully on the glass.

His fingers traced the cracks and holes on the window and then slowly turned to Tanya.

"You can say that" Tanya whispered, looking at the floor.

"What's the story on this one?"

Tanya looked up at Carlisle and sighed, "Her names Sara, Sarafina Bellanie. She was born in the 1900s, I forgot the exact date. She was bitten at the age of 18 or so." Tanya said, furrowing her eyebrows, wishing she had remembered her visitor's exact information, "I don't know much about her past, just the reason she came."

Esme who was leaning against the doorframe, walked over to stand beside Carlisle. "What happened to her, dear?" Somehow Esme knew the reason for the new vampire's arrival was not a happy story.

Tanya sighed, and folded her hands behind her back. "About two years ago Sara lived with two others; she called them her mother and sister. She never mentioned their names but she talked greatly of them. They all lived in a small house in Pennsylvania. They were a bunch like us so Sara and her sister who also resembled a young age went to school while her mother worked as a real estate agent.

"Sara and her family fed almost every weekend, she said it was quite a trip to go to descent hunting grounds; they lived near the city after all. Nice life though, she said she loved where she lived and no one suspected their secret. She's moved from different places time to time though, I assume." Tanya looked up at Carlisle and Esme and stared into each of their faces, "But just like Edward, Sara had a little human companion of her own.

"His name was Giacomo" Tanya grinned to herself when she said the name then she looked out the window, "Born from Italian descendants. She told me but she was madly in love with this boy.

"It got to the point where Sara had no choice but to tell him what she was. Knowing the consequences of the Volturi. She was foolishly in love and he was head over heels for her, so some of their decisions were reckless. Her family loved him and his family welcomed her. _Foolish humans_" Tanya muttered under her breath.

"Life was at her fingertips and she was finally to the peek of her happiness." Tanya's tender smile soon vanished and she pursed her lips. Her eyes drooped a little and the tips of her lips began to twitch downward.

"One day, she said, she went hunting. And by that time Giacomo knew about her eating habits and where her family went when it was time to feed. He spotted Sara in action, attacking a cougar. She told me how thrilled she was since those wildcats aren't common where she hunts; which consisted mostly of black bears and elks.

"The cougar caught sight of Giacomo and made its way around Sara. She hadn't realized Giacomo had been nearby. Her senses were all distracted, she was just following instinct. Sure enough Sara caught the boys scent and grabbed him right before the cougar did and pushed him away. The only thing was that, well, she didn't know her own strength at the time. All she did was concentrate on making sure the cougar didn't touch him." Tanya sighed, her eyes becoming solid.

"After she killed the wildcat, she went to go find him. She called his name but he wouldn't respond. Sara followed his scent but she said she kept getting distracted. Probably more animals kept coming by. Then finally she told me she collapsed. Fell right on her knees and couldn't move. Luckily her sister had heard the commotion and went looking for Sara, but only to find her standing a few feet away from Giacomo's lifeless body.

"It seems when she shoved him out of the cougar's way, she grabbed him from the skull and without realizing, launched his head which smashed into tree just a few yards away from where the cougar attack was."

Tanya's face turned from gravely to disheartened, "They tried all they could but they couldn't save him. He had cracked his skull in more then one place and had lost a lot of blood." She gulped and continued, "Her family did the right thing and brought the body back to his family and told them that he snuck out and followed them to one of their camping trips and he got into the accident with the cougar. They had a funeral for him but Sara didn't show up, her mother and sister went and when they went back home Sara was gone. She left without a trace.

"For a year she went wandering the streets of Mexico and then Texas. She said she heard stories about us and the way we lived. I wouldn't be surprised if she's heard of your coven too." Tanya half smiled.

"So finally she came up here, around November of last year. But shoot, you should've seen her" Tanya said, shaking her head slowly, "Dirty clothes, eyes bloodshot red, I already knew that she had cheated from her diet. Probably killed tons of humans throughout her suffering. I wouldn't have thought she would go for a human hunting spree since her love was a human." Tanya said, furrowing her eyebrows again.

Tanya then stared back to the cracked glass wall, "During the first few months she's been here, she pounded this wall like a madman. Sometimes her piercing screams, when she wanted to be left alone as Kate, Irina, and I hunted, would crack the wall." Tanya shuddered at the memories.

"Thankfully, she's calmed down. Screams less and doesn't really fight the wall anymore. Not really sure how long she's staying for, but me and the girls don't mind her company. You'd think she would've matured by now but she acts like a child more and more each day. The girls and I already consider her as a little sister. She's a good soul. Heck, she's even promised that she'd pay for the broken wall." Tanya voice was cheery.

"Why do you think she only aimed for the glass wall? Nothing else seems to be broken or damaged." Carlisle said, eyeing the room.

Tanya's eyes went from glowing to solid again, "She told me, that sometimes she sees Giacomo, running through the forest." Her eyes became glossy as she spoke, "But now she sees less and less of that." She said as she exhaled loudly.

Carlisle looked out the window once more, "Where is she now?"

"She told me she wanted to take a walk near the clearing. Should be back soon"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Edward runs into her" Carlisle said, holding Esme tightly under his arm.

"They'll probably get along just fine" Esme smiled at her husband.

0000000000000

**Edward's POV**

_I am never going to get along with this girl! Out of all people to meet here, considering Tanya runs a hotel to wandering vampires, I meet the crazy one._

"Are you out of your mind!?" I shouted, "I will not let you demonstrate you eating my shadow."

"I've done it a million times, except on a vampire" Her lips curled over her teeth as she smirked.

"I am not allowing you to treat me like an experiment" I began to walk away abruptly, back to Tanya's house. She trailed behind him, picking up her pace. Without warning she tripped on her and caught onto my shirt from behind.

"Try to watch where you're going" I exclaimed, unlatching her fingers from my shirt.

"Sorry" she murmured

I sighed and looked away, "You remind me of someone" I whispered, thinking about Bella was much harder then I thought. I turned to the girl, realizing she'd been staring at me, "What did you say you're name was?"

"Sarafina. But call me Sara" the girl said, reaching out to shake my hand. Another reminder of Bella stung me and I flinched from the pain. "Isabella—Bella." I whispered the words.

It took me awhile to realize she stuck her hand out. I smirked at her courtesy and rightfully shook her hand. "Edward Cullen"

* * *

_Last chapter of this fic? I dunno..._

_This is how it ends of course but not many people are interested so many it's so long for now. _

**R&R if you liked it~**


	7. Journals Run My Life

_Hey guys. Well some of you reviewed saying that you like the fic still so thank you to those especially who did. I will keep writing until I feel like I should end it but as of now I enjoy writing this_(:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**~CallMeKMac~  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Sarafina's POV**

I retracted my hand and it felt like I got an epiphany, "You're the one with the human, right?" I said raising one eyebrow.

It was like I punched him in the gut by the look in his face. He didn't move much but I could tell I hit a nerve. He hadn't said anything and then all of a sudden he began to walk back to Tanya's.

I glanced over at him a couple of times before reaching the house.

"I'm fine" he spouted

I furrowed my eyebrows and gulped, "I didn't say anything…" I muttered. I took him around the back to where the sliding doors were that led into the kitchen. "I left it open before I left"

I walked in first and immediately I smelled the new arrivals. _Wow, Tanya wasn't lying when she said we'd have a huge coven over._

I looked over at Edward who passed in front of me and I swear I saw a smirk on his face. I grunted and followed close behind him. Tanya or the others never really explained why the coven would be here. The pieced began to fit when I realized it has probably something to do with him.

I was going to show Edward to his room, when for some reason he stood in front of my room. "Oh. No. That's not your room—" I paced up to him and saw Tanya and two older vampires observing my room.

I cleared my throat, which was no need since they already knew we were here.

"Oh hello" The older man spoke. I looked at him carefully; he had blonde hair and the air around him seemed calm. He must be the leader. The women standing beside was most likely his wife, she smiled and nodded at me and Edward.

"Sorry Sara, the Cullen's just wanted to see the rooms" Tanya said as she walked to my side.

"You should've waited until I got home" I muttered under my breath. There was really no point in talking low since everyone heard me anyway.

"Oh, excuse me for not introducing ourselves. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" The older vampire said as he walked up to me and reached to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I practically mumbled. I shook his hand and I felt the firm authority grasp.

I heard Edward clear his throat behind me and I turned my head around, "Well this is very lovely room, but I would love to see the room we're staying in." Esme spoke.

I turned my head back to them and smiled then I looked at Tanya who was already leading them out of my room.

_I hope I wasn't rude…_

"Don't worry about it" I heard Edward say under his breath and then walk a few doors down to where surprisingly his room was.

_I wonder if Tanya had already told him…_

**0000000**

Hours have passed and I was still in my room. I was laying on the couch that Tanya had recently bought. It was soft and black and it was long enough for me to stretch my legs. The sun began to set and I stared into the forest. The trees shook with the wind and leaves flew in the air.

I looked at my window and saw someone's reflection staring at me. I swiftly turned around and saw a tiny thing flinch behind my door frame.

"It's okay, you can come in" I said, sitting up on the couch.

A small black spiky haired girl slowly came out, a smile placed on her face. "Hi, I'm Alice. I was just looking at all the rooms. I love Tanya's interior design" she said cheerfully. It even looked like she bounced as she talked.

I smiled and looked around my room. It was the smallest out of the others, probably since I was not to stay here long. But other then the size it still wasn't like the other rooms. The furniture was new but it already started to look tattered. I really didn't take care of my stuff. The paint was peeling off from my walls, clothes thrown all over the floor as if my dresser had exploded, and my window—my window looked like baseballs had been constantly thrown at it.

I grimaced when I got a good look in the mirror. "I like your room" Alice piped up, breaking the silence.

I looked at her and rose an eyebrow and smiled, "No you don't"

"You're not a mind reader too are you?" she chuckled

"Too?"

"Edward. I thought he would've told you—"

"That he can read minds?" I spouted. No wonder he seemed like he would answer my thoughts. "Tanya didn't really mention a lot about your coven"

"We're not that special" Alice said as she skipped inside my room and sat on a love seat that was on the other side of my small room.

"Can you do anything?" I asked.

"I see the future" she smiled and started playing around with clothes that were slung on the arm of her seat.

"Of course" I muttered, staring at my ceiling

"Edward told me about you" she said softly, from my peripheral vision I saw her eyes glance a few times at my face and back to her feet.

"I'm not that special" I mimicked Alice from before and turned to grin at her.

Alice giggled and I saw her stare closely at my window. Before she got the chance to ask about it and I thought it would be the perfect time to ask why they came.

"So what brings you guys over here" I asked, getting a little too interested in my fingernails.

Alice didn't speak at first. I looked at her and smiled, "You don't need to say. I was just wondering"

Alice then looked at me and smiled hopefully, "It's Edward. He fell for a human. She was lovely and we were close friends but he thought it would be best if we left her. She was getting into a lot of danger because of us."

I sat frozen on the couch. "S-So Edward is hurting because he left to save his human—I mean his love?" I narrowed my eyes once realizing how ridiculous I sounded at the last word.

Alice face became gloomy and she nodded. I stared at the floor, my eyes fixated on a sock that's been there for weeks. My mind was running with old memories and thinking how Edward must be feeling now. Everything was making sense and if he continued this he would turn out miserable in the end—like me.

_Wait, I'm not miserable…psh…right?_

When I looked up at Alice I didn't notice that she left. _Hm was it something I said? _

I went to dig in my drawer and grabbed a composition book that I've kept since my early days as a vampire. I knew my memories wouldn't vanish from my head since I turned into this monster, but I wanted my memories stored somewhere else.

My breathing began to pick up pace. I was getting way in over myself but maybe this would work. Ever since I was a young human I've had brain hemorrhages. I was supposed to go in an asylum like my biological father but the doctor said if I stopped talking "nonsense" that I would heal fine. I don't remember the so-called "nonsense" since it was during my human memories, but I do remember keeping a book similar to this one when I was human but I think my biological mother threw it away after the doctor ordered her to do so.

_**Today I met Edward Cullen and his coven. They are a great group or at least the ones I've met. Edward can read minds and he also fell in love with a human. Note to Self: Be careful when thinking personal things around him. He doesn't seem to like talking about though but I would be the same way—actually I am the same way. **_

After writing in the book I ran into Edward's room. "Edward!" I shouted as he sat on the navy blue couch Irina had picked out for his room.

"There's something called knocking" He snapped

"Listen, I have a proposal. I know about your human" My mind was rushing with my old memories with Giacomo that I didn't except Edward to figure out what I was planning on doing.

He didn't say anything so I continued. "If you want I can make it so you never met her…"

Edward's face glowed a bit but he acted nonchalant, "That's not one of your many talents is it?"

"No—well I don't know. Just say yes and I can see what I can do"

"You're talking crazy. Can you just get out of my room?" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Just listen, I can prove I'm not crazy" I went to sit on the floor right in front of him. "I want you to notice if anything changes—if I get any scars or marks"

"Sara—" Edward began to shake his head in disapproval but I shushed him to be quiet.

I opened the composition book and skipped a few pages back from where I last wrote. I cleared my throat and smiled, excited if this would actually work.

_**Today I went hunting with Kate, Irina, and Irina's friend. I like hunting with Tanya better because she plays with her food before actually eating—**_

My voice became an echo and I looked up at Edward, who stared dully at me. My vision became blurry. Everything around me looked like it was zooming away from me.

*

*

*

_In front of me now was Irina and Kate, they were circling two elks as they were grazing._

"_Oh crap it worked!" I shouted._

_The elks looked up and pranced off. "Look what you did now Sara! We almost had them!" Irina yelled. _

_I looked at her with the goofy smile I had on my face, "Yeah yeah sorry"_

"_How about you go find us food then" Irina grunted, "Since you made us lose ours"_

_I looked around and ran east. This is where it happened last time. I ended up near a cliff where a mountain lion was eating a dead baby deer. I whistled to it and it turned around and bared its teeth. _

_I crept closer to the beast, the grin still placed on my face. With every step I took, a tingle would go down my spine. Then once I was about a few feet away from the mountain lion, I turned around and saw something glistening in the sun. It was another vampire, Laurent, was the name Irina had called him. _

_He was a vampire that was staying at Tanya's house before I moved in but suddenly left a few days before the Cullens had arrived. _

_Laurent had jumped in front of me and attacked the mountain lion himself and began feeding on it._

_-Before I had written that I just waited until he was done and then followed him back to Irina and Kate-_

_But this time, I charged towards him ready to knock him out of the way, but he quickly grabbed me by the arm and sunk his teeth into my steel wrist and pushed me away. _

*

*

*

"Sara! Sara!" Edward was shaking me when I came back to my room.

"Stop" I growled as he kept shaking my shoulders. Then I looked down and grinned, he looked at me with narrowed eyes and I showed him my wrist which had gotten puncture marks from Laurent's teeth.

"I saw everything…" he said as he stared at my wrist. "How—"

"I don't know exactly. I think I've done this before when I was human." I said as I rubbed my wrist. "I want to help you. I know how it feels to lose someone you love, but I can make it so that you never lost anything."

"You can only go back to your memories" Edward responded in a low tone, almost sounding as if he would agree to the idea.

"I can try to find you. At some point you came here, to Denali, before you met your human right?" I asked, bringing my knees to my chest.

Edward nodded and stared at the floor.

"So what'd you say?" I grinned and took out my hand.

He sighed and looked deep in my eyes, still unsure.

_Let me help you _I spoke through my thoughts

Edward reached out his hand and shook it with mine.

* * *

_Okay so some of you might be thinking, 'Why is she helping Edward and not herself when she is suffering too?' Well i have an answer to that but you will find out later on in the story. Please review. That green button at the bottom doesn't bite _;P

**R&R!**


	8. OMG: OhMyCarlisle

_Okay hi everyone thanks for reviewing my last chapter. I forgot to mention that some of the idea of the last chapter was inspired by the movie the Butterfly Effect! With the great Ashton Kutcherx33 I'm upid-say for not mentioning that before. Sorry! So anyway I hope everyone likes this chap too!_

**Disclaimer: I only own characters that you don't recognize, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. And some more inspiration from the movie the Butterfly Effect! **

**~CallMeKMac~**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

Maybe a clean permanent break is what I need. I have to stop acting this way, for my family. Because of them I am who I am today. They shouldn't have to suffer along with me.

Sarafina flipped through the pages of her composition notebook back and forth as she grinned at me.

"I already agreed. What else do you want?" I hated being sour but her presence seemed to make me more irritated.

Her forehead creased and she jutted out her bottom lip to make a pout, "Excuse me Mr. Cullen, I'm trying to help you and this is how you treat me?"

"Well excuse me Ms. Bellanie. But I would appreciate it if you please leave? We'll talk more about this when I have things rationalized in my head."

_I forget that he can read minds. I don't really remember telling him my last name... _She thought in her head.

"You can decide while I'm in here" Sarafina spoke and crossed her legs in an Indian style position.

"You're the reason why I can't think in here. I need to be alone for awhile" I took a deep breath, holding back the temptation to just pick her up and toss out the door.

She sighed and slowly got up, "Don't you want your life back? To how you used to be before you turned into this mess?"

"I don't think you understand that Bella means more to me then anything in this world. I don't want to forget about her just like that. I feel like there's no point in living now that I can't be with her." I brushed my hand through my hair, tugging out a couple of strands from stress.

"Oh I don't understand? You're right we did have different experiences in our love lives now didn't we?" She said sourly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

At this point I thought she finally got hit with some sense. I had gotten a sneak peek of her past. It runs constantly through the back of her mind. A boy roughly my height, with black crew cut hair, human apparently; it was like a reflection of me and Bella. Sort of a slap in the face in a way.

"Exactly. Now you get it" I intensified every word.

"Yeah, except you never killed her" Sara spat. She stood in front of me, frozen for an eighth of a second and then she ran out.

From the over view I had gotten from Carlisle's mind, I knew more then she thought. The whole story Tanya had told Carlisle and Esme; it was like I was there too.

"Ugh" I got up from the couch. Now not only am I feeling pain from leaving Bella, but now I feel guilty about Sara.

I dragged my feet out of my room and down the hall to Sara's room. "Sara…listen I didn't mean—" And then I heard the sound of glass cracking. I picked up my pace and caught myself on Sara's doorframe.

"Sara!" I knew she was crazy but not like this. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her body to strap her arms down. She had created a hole in the middle of her window, along with the other cracks and dents that were decorated around it.

"What's gotten into you?!" I snapped. She isn't as strong as I am, so it was easy to try and restrain her. From the corners of my eyes I saw Tanya and the other three sisters' watch carefully from the door.

It seemed like Sara didn't hear a word I said. She grunted and growled as I tried to calm her, but it didn't help. Then again I wasn't that much calm myself. Then I felt a sudden wave of tranquil peace wash over me. Jasper.

I could tell Sarafina got the same hit because she soon settled down. I turned to the others, which seemed to have developed into a crowd, and nodded towards them. "It's okay" I whispered to them and to Sara.

With my arms still wrapped around her, I tugged her motionless body towards her couch. She was so still I was hoping that Jasper hadn't paralyzed her too.

Sara's body seemed to have a sudden tremble to it. She was shaken up quiet a bit, which made me feel even worse.

"Let me help you" I whispered to her, the corners of my lips rising; trying to mimic her like before.

I finally saw life in her face when her eyes settled on mine. _I want him back. I just want him back. _She whispered in her thoughts.

"Then don't help me. I can live. You should go through your memories to help you and stop that kid from getting killed."

She gulped and shook her head, a small smile was placed on her lips. "Where he is, is somewhere where I don't want to tamper with. I was pretty religious back in the day" she held back a chuckle. "But yours, she is fine. And she will be fine even when I erase you from her memory"

I felt myself shudder at the thought of never meeting Bella, it seemed like a hopeless cause.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so instead of risking anything that might hurt her more, I just nodded.

"So" she said straightening up, "When do you wanna start?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "How about now then?"

"Perfect" Sara's eyes gleamed. She crossed her legs and then rushed through her journal. "So where were you on the night of July 26th, 1945?" she grinned as she pointing a suspicious index finger at me.

"Was that when you were born?" I asked, getting comfortable in the love seat right across from her. Her room was small so it wasn't a far distance from where she sat.

"Born in a different sense" she gleamed her white teeth at me. "Maybe I should speed up the date…hmm…"

I scratched my head, letting her do all the thinking; it was easier that way. I still thought she was crazy for bringing up this idea. And half of me didn't really believe her to do what she was planning on doing.

"Do you remember when you first met Tanya?" Sara asked skimming through some of her entries.

I thought for a second and then sighed, "I don't know, roughly around the '70s?" I said, not in the mood to really think about these things.

Sara bit her bottom lip and then slowly flipped pages, "Aha! This seems good. December 18, 1977."

"Yeah that would be about the time me and Tanya got to really know each other" I said, scanning through my memories of when I first met Tanya with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie.

She grinned and then seemed to bounce with excitement. Has she met Alice yet?

"Your mood swings are keeping me on edge" I mumbled as I slumped back on my seat.

"Are you ready?" she exclaimed, ignoring my statement.

I sighed and nodded unenthusiastically. I folded my hands on my lap and waited for her nonsense to begin.

**Sarafina's POV**

I shook with excitement at how dedicated Edward seemed. Maybe dedicated isn't the word I want to use, more like willing to be my guinea pig.

I saw him grimace at me when I said that_. Damn that mind reading skill of his!_

I'm doing this to help him after all. So he should be more ecstatic then I am. Whatever, at least I can finally see if I'm capable of this.

"Can you stop talking to yourself and get the show on the road…" he sassed from the other side of the room.

I narrowed my eyes and flipped open to an entry I wrote on December 1977.

_Ahem…_I looked up at him and cleared my throat obnoxiously and then smiled. "Gotta get my tonsils ready for the story"

He rolled his eyes and motioned me to read.

I looked down at my book and took in a deep breath.

_**It was winter and I saw the snowflakes falling from the sky. Having a 'family' that you can share this with is great. And I'm finally getting some sense to the fact that these two people are now my foster mother and sister. **_

I looked up at Edward, "Nothing, huh?" he sighed. He got up and began to walk out of my room, but I immediately tackled him to the floor.

"No no no! Wait!" I shouted as I lay on his back with the book laid on out on top of his head. I began to read quicker.

_**It was 20 degree weather in Kansas, where our new abode nestled in. I had to blend with other people who wore coats and jackets outside. I didn't feel cold but I had to act like I was. Acting was never my forte and I remember getting in trouble with Missy when I didn't want to where my coat in the snowy blizzard—**_

I stared up at Edward and that's when everything began to get blurry. Unfortunately for some reason I began feeling a pain stabbing at me, I couldn't pin point from where it came from, my mind was getting distracted and fuzzy. I think I let out a loud yelp because I saw a hazy figure zoom to me.

I shut my eyes and felt like I was falling in a bottomless pit in the next second. Once I felt a sturdy ground beneath my feet, my eyes shot open.

*

*

*

Missy, my foster vampire of a sister, was holding up my coat and shoving it at me.

"I don't understand you, Sarafina! It's as if you want people here to think we're abnormal! Walking out in a t-shirt in 20 degree weather! That's mad to them!" Missy wailed.

A goofy grin was plastered on my lips. I suddenly got a weird twinge in my stomach. I hadn't seen Missy since I left Pennsylvania after the accident.

I took a stride forward and wrapped my arms around her, "I missed you" where the first words that came out.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Blah? Let me know. I like the idea of Sarafina being able to do this but I hope I'm not giving her too many talents. Well this isn't really a talent more of a mishap in her human life but yeah ^^;**

**Click that green button at the bottom! It's mesmerizing isn't it!? ;P  
**


	9. Messing Up Two Hearts

_Alright so i think this chapter is one of the longest in this fic haha I hope it's good! I had fun writing it. I think there's a line Daisy from Daisy of Love used so if you see if, just accept it(:_

_

* * *

_

**Marrabelle: **Yeah i wasn't sure if tonsils were used to read but i need some body part in her mouth n_n;

**Ariana A. Cullen: **Thank you for reading~

**Couldn't-think-of-a-pen-name**: I'm glad you get a good vibe from reading my story! I'm intrigued with where I'm going with this too hehe. My imagination goes wild when I'm reading a new chapter. Sometimes things don't make sense but I try my best. This story is going to make a weird turn so I hope you enjoy it and keep reading(:

**Tj09**: Yay it's epic ^^ Thank you for reading~

**l****ooneybaloony**: Thank for reading! I hope I answered your question well enough! And I hope you enjoy this new chapter(:

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the idea of the Butterfly Effect. I do own Sarafina and other things and people that aren't familiar to the world of Twilight.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 9

*

Sarafina backed up and stared at her sister, tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them back and couldn't help but feel giddy.

"Sara, what is up with you?" Missy exclaimed, taking a step back and staring at her sister incredulously.

Sarafina wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and began to chuckle under her breath, "Don't worry about it" her voice was strained.

"So c'mon let's get going. School starts in half an hour" Missy said, shoving a coat to Sarafina's face. It was her old black pea coat that she got especially for her new arrival to her new home.

Sarafina took the coat and nodded. She ran out her room and took two steps at a time as she went down the stairs. Sara's face then lightened up and she turned around and ran back up. She almost tripped on one of the steps from being distracted from what was going through her mind.

Sara ran passed her room and into her surrogate mother, Despina's, room. She grabbed onto the door frame to come to a halt and then her face dropped.

"She's at work" Missy called as she passed to get to the stairs.

"I forgot" Sarafina mumbled. _I wanted to see her again …_

**Sarafina's POV**

I remember this room like I was just in it yesterday. I can point out every crack and hole in this entire house. Every critter and vermin that ever entered this house is still fresh in my mind from the day they came to the day they died or escaped. I can close my eyes and walk around the house without tripping or bumping into anything around me.

_Crap…_ I need to keep my mind straight, the reason I came back here was to stop someone's heart from getting broken. Actually two hearts. Edward's and that stinkin' human's.

"Missy" I called as I trotted down the stairs to the front door, "I'll meet you in the car"

"Sure thing. I'm just gonna take a second to fix the chair that you broke last night" Missy yelled back, sounding a bit grouchy.

Ha. I remember that chair. I was just leaning back and Missy and Despina kept telling me I was going to break it but I thought I knew better but I was wrong.

I smirked and then I turned towards the door and looked at my car, I had a black Firebird. I open the door a little too quick causing it to whack against the wall of the house.

"Christ, Sara! You're going to end up breaking the whole house!" Missy wailed from the kitchen window.

"Stop your nagging" I muttered under my breath as I brushed my hands against my car. It's been ages since I drove it in. I couldn't even think straight to remember when the last time I did.

I ran back into the house to grab my car keys which hung on a nail inside the house. I hopped in the car and turned on the engine. Hearing the engine made my skin tingle and I felt the giddy feeling coming back.

_Think straight Sara! I need to get to Denali_

I looked at the porch of my house, taking in all the scenery and the details. Missy started to come out of the house and I knew that I needed to go now.

"Missy, I'll meet you at school, kay? I gotta…um…pick something up" I lied.

"What do you need to get?" she asked walking up to the passenger window.

_Ugh maybe I can stay one day here. Just to spend time with them…_

My head began to hurt and I shot up straight. I can't mess things up, I need to stay here and fix the problem. I have no time to lose.

"Pictures. I went to go get them developed yesterday and the pick up date is today." I said, putting on sunglasses that I had on my dashboard. I didn't want her to suspect any faults to my excuse to leave.

Missy looked at me skeptically and crossed her arms.

"Melissa, I need to get going unless you want me to be late to school…" I growled. This was the only way I could leave.

Missy backed up and nodded, "Fine, I'll see you at school"

I pressed the gas and accelerated out of vicinity. "I'm sorry Missy. I hope you'll understand"

000000000000000000

I was driving for awhile, a day or two by now, I don't really remember. I got around quickly since there weren't many police cars or traffic around to slow me down. Once I got the old creek, I knew I wasn't far from Denali.

The falling snow was a comforting sight. I recognized the trees and the houses that I passed by. It was like I left my real home to come back to my home away from home. I guess that's why I wasn't feeling so bad about leaving my family.

I parked in Tanya's front yard and got out of the car. I was leaning against the hood of my car, debating how I would go in without sounding weird or awkward.

Suddenly I got my answer when I heard the door creak open. I looked up and saw Edward and Carlisle standing in the front door, staring dead at me. I recognized Edward's bronzed hair and impassive demeanor and Carlisle's young and gentle face.

"Uh hello" were the first words that escaped my lips.

"Welcome. Are you a lost traveler?" Carlisle smiled.

"Uhm, yes. I'm headed up north but I don't think my car can last much longer. Do you think I can crash here for the night?" I asked, the corners of my lips twitching up when I saw Edward's eyes narrow in suspicion.

_Yeah…I know you can read my thoughts, you creep. _A smirk formed on my lips but then I realized the mistake in letting him know I knew about him, _Ah. Crap!_

Edward's eyes widened as he heard what I had said in my head.

"I'm sure Tanya wouldn't mind you staying with us" Carlisle said, gesturing for me to follow him inside.

"Tanya?" I asked in fake curiosity

"Yes, this house really belongs to her and her two sisters." Carlisle responded.

"Oh…" I said as I skipped up the front steps and accidently almost knocked into Edward. I laughed nervously and then side stepped to get inside and stay behind Carlisle.

Once I got inside the interior design were much different then the present time. It was more plaid and instead of the usual huge white tile, it was a wooden floor.

"Oh I never got your name" Carlisle said, interrupting my scanning of the front room.

"Sarafina" I mumbled. My eyes crossed the whole room and then fell on Edward. He didn't look very happy. _It seems his manner hasn't changed much._

His eyes looked strained and I knew that he was expecting answers soon.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Edward" Carlisle smiled warmly. And from the corner of my eye I saw another figure walking in gracefully.

"We have a visitor" the soft voice sung.

"This is Sarafina" Carlisle replied. "Sarafina, this is my wife Esme"

I turned to watch Esme walk to Carlisle's side, "It's nice to meet you, Sarafina. Lovely name" she beamed.

"Oh you can call me Sara" I grinned nervously. It felt a bit awkward having to meet Carlisle and Esme all over again, and having this creep glaring at me.

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to see some blonde hair girl, practically hovering over us.

"Rosalie, we have a guest" Carlisle said, gesturing towards me.

Rosalie eyed me up and down and then turned around and walked back into the kitchen. If back there still was the kitchen anymore. Who knows what renovations happened before I met Tanya.

"Tanya was looking for you Edward" Rosalie called as she continued walking.

"Ah yes, let us introduce you to Tanya" Carlisle said, putting his arm around Esme and pacing behind Rosalie.

I gulped and waited for Edward to move first, but he didn't seem to budge, so I took a few strides so that I was close behind Carlisle and not alone with Edward just yet. I would explain to him what was with my arrival sooner or later.

"Watch where you put that thing!" a voice shouted from the old fashioned looking kitchen.

"Tanya…" I whispered under my breath. Seeing a more familiar and comforting face made me feel a bit better.

Carlisle had heard me and nodded, "Yes, the blonde one is Tanya"

Tanya twirled around and stared at me inquisitively, "Hello…" her voice trailed off.

"H-Hi" I mumbled.

"This is Sarafina. I found her outside, she seems to be lost" Carlisle explained.

"Oh so she's the one we heard outside" Kate exclaimed.

Tanya skipped towards me and smiled, "I'm Tanya" she said reaching out her hand. I shook it slowly and then smiled. "And that's Kate and Irina" she said pointing to her sisters.

Déjà vu.

"It's nice meeting you all" I said looking at everyone in the room, "I'm sorry to make this random appearance."

"No trouble at all. We get new arrivals all the time. They come and stop by when they pass through here." Tanya exclaimed, "Example A" she said clinging onto Edward and Carlisle's arm.

"We find ourselves more to be like family then just guests" Carlisle smiled sincerely.

Tanya grinned, "Not too much like family though" she said, eyeing Edward.

Edward grunted and then shook out of Tanya's grasp, "I'll be right back" Then he took off from the back door.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence Edward had caused, "Where's Alice?" I asked. I knew there were more Cullens' but I hadn't been properly introduced to them in the present time.

Everyone stared at me as if I had six heads. I blinked and smiled nervously. _What's the big deal? Do I have something on my face?_

"Who's Alice?" Rosalie scoffed.

"You know…Alice. Perky, pixie-like, Alice…" I said, my voice trailing off in the end.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged an uneasy glance, "I'm sorry, is Alice a friend of yours?" Carlisle said.

"No she's—" then it hit me. They probably haven't met Alice or the others yet. Right now the only Cullens at the moment were Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Rosalie.

"Heh nevermind" I said, scratching the back of my head.

Tanya chuckled, "How about I show you to your room?"

After Tanya led me to the all too familiar staircase and to the second floor, I chuckled a bit finding out that it was my original room from present time. "It's nice in here" I said plopping down on the green and red couch.

"Make yourself at home" Tanya beamed, "The Cullens' are going hunting in a bit if you're hungry"

My throat was actually burning from the lack of hunting. I don't remember when the last time I went hunting was so I nodded and followed her back downstairs.

After about half an hour Carlisle decided that Edward would meet us at the hunting grounds rather then meet us at Tanya's house, since he was taking too long; and they thought I wouldn't be able to hold in my thirst.

Esme and Carlisle ran through the forest hand in hand. It looked cute but then I cringed in my head thinking about Giacomo for a split second. The thought escaped me when I saw Rosalie growl beside me. I turned to her and then I realized that I might have been glaring at Carlisle and Esme from behind.

I stared down at my feet as I continued to follow them. Once we heard a herd of elks we had ourselves a fiest. By the time I was full; I looked around and noticed that I was alone. I knew Carlisle and Esme were a few miles down, but I lost all track of Rosalie.

I ran back to Carlisle and waited for him and Esme to finish their meal. I thought it would be rude to stare at them as they ate so I tried to distract myself with the nature around me.

There was a bird chirping few miles east from us, a padding of paws being pressed to the ground far west, and there was a growl coming from deep north of the forest, maybe in Canadian territory. I closed my eyes and I caught the sound of someone running towards the noise. The growl was husky and rough, it was probably a grizzly bear.

I turned my attention to Carlisle and Esme as they walked back towards me and then suddenly there was a loud yelling coming from where I heard the grizzly bear. I looked up at Carlisle with a worried expression.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked quickly.

Esme looked up at Carlisle, worry had stricken her face.

"I'm sure she's fine" Carlisle replied.

Then someone was running towards us. It was a quick haste because their breathing seemed too unstable. It had to be a vampire for sure, since no human could run at that speed.

"Someone's coming" I stated the obvious

Carlisle nodded and stood staring north with a solemn face. It took me awhile to realize that it was Rosalie and she was with someone. I took a whiff of the air and realized she was carrying something…a human.

It only took a couple of minutes until she came into view, holding what seemed like a husky male, who looked like he got mauled by the grizzly bear.

"Carlisle, help!" Rosalie shouted. If it was possible, I swear tears would've been streaming down her eyes by the way she spoke.

Carlisle closed the distance between him and Rosalie and took the human away from her grasp and then started to head back to Tanya's with Rosalie right behind him.

"Dear, why don't you go finish hunting if you need too. We'll be back at Tanya's house" Esme exclaimed and then trailed behind the others.

"But I'm already done—" I said but it was too late because they were all gone. I figured now would be the perfect time to go and find Edward and tell him what my whole purpose here was.

It didn't take me long to realize that he would be in the clearing a few miles behind Tanya's house. I made sure not to make a lot of noise and to keep my mind blank until I was beside him. I didn't want to give anything away.

I finally caught a glimpse of him. His skin shimmering in the sun. The snow stopped but there was a good few inches already on the ground. He suddenly sat up and stared into the direction I was coming from.

Crud. He noticed me. I took bigger strides as I got passed the trees and into the clearing. I stood in front of him, hovering over his body.

"Hello" was the only thing I would think of saying.

"Would you mind telling me who you really are?" Edward snapped.

"Dang mustang, calm down" I said, plopping to the ground so we were at eye level. "I'll explain everything"

He sneered and waited for me to continue.

"Well my name really is Sarafina. I'm from Kansas but I'm actually really from the future" I said, wiggling my fingers for some dramatic take.

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"You don't believe me?!" I practically yelped.

"Not one bit"

"If I'm not from the future how did I know you could read minds and Tanya's name. I could name everyone that's in your family too" I exclaimed, getting worked up that this wasn't the way I had planned it to be.

"Obviously you know everyone in my family. You just met them." Edward said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can name the ones that you will be getting in the future. And the mind reading thing…hello! How do you think I knew that?!" I shouted.

Edward stared down at his hands and then back at me, "So what do you want?"

"I'm here to tell you something. Something that's going to save your existence" I mumbled. He leaned in, ready to hear what I was about to say.

"I need you to stay away from a town called Forks, Washington. Do you understand me?" I said, speaking slowly and distinctly.

"Forks? It's not too far from here actually" Edward exclaimed, thinking about it in his head.

"Alright! Well don't go there!" I shouted.

Edward looked taken back and then narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"You will ruin your existence if you go there. Stay here and marry Tanya. That'll be your best bet." I exclaimed.

"Tanya? Me and Tanya are just friends" Edward grumbled, as he took a quick glance towards her house.

"Please, just listen to me. I didn't come all the way out here for nothing" I said, brushing my fingers through my hair.

"You came all the way over here to pass me on a message?" He asked, astonishingly.

"Yes, now please—" Then I suddenly got a sharp pain to my head. I didn't think I could ever feel pain like this but I suddenly got in a fetal position and clutched my head with my hands.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, as he came to my side and tried to sit me up.

I started to get a blurry vision and I knew that I couldn't stare much longer. "Do what I said!" practically choked out and before I knew it, I blanked out.

0000000000

I woke up in my original room, lying on my couch. Clothes scattered all over the floor, the new couch and love seat still in place. I seemed like nothing had changed. I felt like smacking myself.

_Nothing had changed!_ I wasted all the time for nothing. Maybe it was all a dream or something. Maybe my headache when I read my journal just brings me to a state of unconsciousness.

I sighed and slumped off the couch and sulked downstairs to see Tanya and the other Cullens. As I walked slowly down the stairs I heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

_Edward better not have told them about what I planned on doing and how I probably just ended up falling asleep._

I inwardly growled and then stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey you" Tanya said as she stared up from the television in the kitchen with the cooking channel on high volume.

I smiled for a second and then brought on an emotionless façade and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen. I looked around but Tanya was the only one in the kitchen.

Tanya was doing her regular cooking activities while watching Rachel Ray. On the stove was a pan filled with looked like green leaves and olive oil. I started watching the show too until I got confused with the cook's slang words for some of the ingredients; like EVOO. I always wondered if Tanya knew what was going on.

A second later Edward came through the kitchen back door. "Hello" he said nodding towards me. I half smiled and then waited for him to start with his rant about how I was ridiculous and that my stunt was useless.

To my surprise he didn't say anything about that. He glided towards Tanya and wrapped his arms around her waist. I wasn't sure if that was their usual greeting towards each other, but I just continued staring at them. Tanya rested her head on the nape of his neck; Edward took her chin and reached down to kiss her on the lips.

I was on the edge of the stool at this point, my mouth hanging open. "What the hell?" And with one slick move I tipped the stool to the side and toppled to the ground.

"Sara! Are you okay?" I heard Tanya yell from above the counter.

I slowly brought my self up and looked at the two who were still in close distance of each other. "I'm f-fine" I said as I straightened myself up. Gradually, a grin formed on my face.

"What's with you?" Tanya asked as she continued to swish whatever was in the pan.

I just stared at her and took in the surroundings around me. Everything seemed to be normal. I wasn't sure how much had changed.

"So where's Carlisle and the others?" I asked, turning back to Edward and Tanya.

"What do you mean? They haven't been up here for years" Tanya said, raising an eyebrow. She turned to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. Something felt uneasy and I could tell by the fact that Edward seemed to cringe after Tanya had kissed him.

"Y-years?" I shuddered.

"Sara, quit it. You know Edward doesn't like talking about it" Tanya said, rubbing her hand to Edward's shoulder.

Edward cleared his throat and then went through the living room, and up the stairs. Tanya sighed and then started to chop something on a wooden board.

"Where's Kate and Irina?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Kate's out hunting and Irina is with Laurent somewhere" Tanya exclaimed, as she watched the television intently.

"Laurent is still here?" I asked. _I thought he left by now._

"Yeah, of course. Him and Irina are married. Are you feeling all right?" Tanya asked, glancing at me and then looking back at her show. "Oh and his friends James and Victoria left this morning, so I was hoping you could clean up their room."

"James and Victoria. Who the hell are they?" I asked, holding myself against the counter this time.

Tanya looked at me incredulously and sighed, "Just go upstairs and clean the room"

I tapped my finger nails on the counter, trying to take in everything. After a second I turned around and climbed up the stairs. I walked down the hall to the room that looked disorderedly and unfamiliar. "Guess this is their room" I looked around and examined the mess they made, "Pigs" I muttered.

I heard something down the hall; where Tanya's room was. I slowly crept towards her room and saw a huge king sized bed in the center of the room and more dressers then usual.

Edward was inside her room, digging through the closest and pulled out a dressy shirt. "May I help you?" he said turning towards the door.

I took a second to answer, I didn't know where to start. "So you and Tanya are…dating?" I said, struggling for the last word.

Edward narrowed his eyes and turned back to the bed, where he laid out his clothes. "Are you on something?" he seemed to have smirked.

"So—" I began.

"I mean you are the one who told me marry her in the first place." Edward growled and continued to dig through the closest.

There was a thudding in my head and I leaned against the doorframe to hold myself. I groaned and then I plopped to the floor.

My memories flooded back to when I was with Edward in the clearing.

**:Flashback:**

"_You will ruin your existence if you go there. Stay here and marry Tanya. That'll be your best bet." I exclaimed. _

_*Back in Tanya's house* _

_Edward goes up to Tanya and holds onto her hand and reaches down to slowly kiss her. _

_*Days later*_

"_Carlisle, I'm not leaving…" Edward exclaimed as Carlisle waited in his car with Esme, Rosalie, and the human who was mauled by the bear, who was now fully a vampire. _

_*In Tanya's backyard*_

"_I do" Tanya's face was glowing. She was dressed in a white wedding dress, and her strawberry blonde hair was engulfed in a white long veil. _

_*Back in my room* _

"_Sara, you've stayed here for a long time now. I think you are welcomed to live here from now on" Tanya said, as she wrapped her arm around Edward and stood by my door. _

**:End of Flashback:**

"Sara! Sara! Are you alright?" Edward said as he shook my shoulders.

I stared up at him. I was now laying on something soft. I felt around me and I knew that I was lying on his huge bed. I sat up and chuckled a little bit. _It worked._

"What the hell just happened?" Edward exclaimed, his voice becoming louder.

"My head was hurting. Sorry if I scared you" I said, scratching the back of my head.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're unbelievable" he then crouched under his bed and pulled out a pair of shoes.

"So tell me. Are you happy?" I chimed, bouncing a bit.

"Sure" he said, taking a tie from his dresser and looking himself in the mirror.

I nodded and then around the room. It looked roomier without Tanya's belongings everywhere. It seemed like the room was divided, half was Edward's things and the other side was Tanya's.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" I asked, watching as he examined his picked-out outfit.

"I am" he said distinctively.

"Oh cool" I nodded. "You look like you're going somewhere fancy"

"Of course, where else would I take Jeanette? Some run-down restaurant?" he chuckled.

"Jeanette? Who's that?" I asked, my eyes popping out a little from the surprise.

"You're my best friend and you don't remember who I got out with? I thought you were keeping track?" Edward exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"B-Best friend?" I stuttered and then looked to the ground, as if I'd find my answer there. _I guess with his family being gone and me helping him out, along those times I became close to him._

Edward grimaced. I forgot he could read my mind.

Edward began searching for something in one of his drawers and pulled out a notepad and tossed it to me.

I opened it and there were pages among pages of girls' names. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of their socket. I was so confused.

"You're cheating on Tanya?" I spoke slowly.

"Sara, didn't we have this conversation before?" Edward said, rolling his eyes and he took off his shirt and put on the one he recently picked out.

"You're cheating on Tanya?!" I spoke more loudly, hoping she heard me from downstairs.

"Keep it down! Luckily she left to go find more vegetables for that disgusting meal she's making, but do you want her to hear you all the way from the grocery store?" Edward grumbled.

"Edward! How could you?" I was in total shock. This wasn't what I wanted to happen.

"I love her but I'm not in love with her" Edward said, putting on his tie. "Carlisle warned me, but I listened to you and here I am."

"Oh no" I groaned. I buried my face in my hands, "This is all my fault"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad, you were just trying to help, right? And besides I am happy. I do spend time with Tanya and then I get out and have my own fun." Edward half heartedly smiled.

"All my fault!" I continued to groan.

I heard Edward sigh and something fell on my lap. I looked down and saw a photo of Carlisle and the other Cullens.

"Carlisle sent that to me a while ago. New family members" Edward exclaimed. On the back of the photo were the names of everyone by order. They stood in front of a huge white house surrounded by trees.

"Alice and Jasper are the new ones. I'm sure you remember Emmett and Rosalie before they left here, and of course Esme and Carlisle" Edward said, pointing at the faces as he said their names.

"Pretty house" I said, looking back up at him and handing back the picture.

"Yeah. They live in Forks now" Edward said placing the photo back in his drawer.

"Forks?" I muttered. _She's there._

"Who's she?"

"Nevermind…so have you visited them over there?"

"Yeah right" Edward scoffed.

"Oh so…you haven't?" I asked.

"Me and Carlisle haven't spoken in a long time. Other then him sending my ridiculous letters, I haven't really kept in contact with him."

"Why not? You two were closer then ever…" I mumbled, shocked at what I was hearing.

"He was getting on my nerves about Tanya. He told me to wait and not rush into things. It's like he didn't believe I was making the right choice. But I think I did. I mean I made Tanya happy, and even though her and I aren't the closest of all married couples, I'm happy too." He exclaimed.

_This is unlike Edward. From what Tanya told me, Edward and Carlisle are more then just father and son, they are like blood brothers. What's gotten into him?_

"Can we stop talking about them?" he growled as he began to brush his fingers through his hair as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Have you always been so vain?" I chuckled. Pretty sure he never acted like that before.

"Always" he winked and then looked out the window.

"All right, it's about to be sun down. I gotta go pick up Jeanette. Tell Tanya I went to go hang out with the boys" Edward said, opening his window.

"Boys? Who're the boys?" I asked. Edward ignored me and jumped out the window.

I stared at the window, it was like I was hypnotized. "What did I do…"

* * *

**Ah I hope it was good! It took me awhile to write this because I just kept going, but I had to stop it somewhere. I have the other chapter written up, so please review! Reviews make me really happy(: Finding out what you guys think makes me work on the new chapters faster and better so I know what you guys like and don't like! **

**The green button is calling your names! Don't ignore it! (;  
**


	10. Human, Don't Cry

Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or the idea of the Butterfly Effect**

* * *

I went back to my room and collapsed on the couch. I stared out my window. _The cracks, the hole…it's not there!_ I began to sit up slowly but then my mind flooded back to Edward and I slumped back down.

"Everything's so different. Edward became a slimy cheat, he hasn't talked to his family in years, and worst of all he's not even happily in love." I groaned.

I covered my face with my forearm and sighed. _I wonder how his human is doing._

Then I shot up. _The girl! As long as I saved somebody's love life then I did a good deed, right?_

"All I gotta do is go to Forks and find her" I said, talking to myself.

"Crud, what was her name…Betty? No. Bailey? Nah. Mary?! Ugh. I don't remember…" I argued with myself. I closed my eyes and rested my head against my knees. _Think Sara, think. Tanya told me this before. _

:Flashback:

"_So the Cullens are coming to visit" Tanya exclaimed, as she leaned against my door. _

_I was on the floor, staring through my window; ignoring the cracks in the way of my view. "Who?"_

"_The Cullens. I told you about them before. They're like family." Tanya exclaimed. I continued to stare out the window not acknowledging Tanya. "So anyway, they're going to stay for awhile."_

"_Why?"_

"_Uhm well, one of them got involved with a human." Tanya paused and then chuckled, "Sound familiar?"_

_I smirked and then turned around to look at her, "So they're bringing it here?"_

"_No. Edward, ended the relationship with Bella" _

:End of Flashback:

"BELLA!" I shouted.

"Is everything all right up there?" I heard Tanya call from downstairs.

_She's home. Crud, now sneaking out is going to be harder. _

I skidded down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where I knew I'd find Tanya. To my surprise she wasn't there though. "Looking for something?" her voice came from behind me.

I swerved around, "I'm going to go on a little road trip" I said rather quickly, that the words slurred out of my mouth.

"To where?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Forks" I smiled and then jogged to the front door.

"Sarafina! You better not convince the Cullens to come over here! You know Edward would go ape nuts if you did!" she shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry I won't" I called back and ran out the door. I looked around and saw new cars parked in front of the house.

"Uhm…" I didn't know which one was mine, if any were.

I heard a jingle from my right pocket and found a pair of car keys. _How convenient. _

I pressed the alarm and looked for the car who's headlights blinked. I heard the beep and my eyes landed on the black Pontiac G6.

"Sweet" I grinned and then jumped in. "Forks, here I come"

000000000000

It took about a day to get to Forks, mostly because there was traffic on the way. I looked around to find the date. It was May 2, 2003.

As I drove down the highway to Forks, I got a weird vibe coming from a break in the woods. I got the scent of Carlisle and I figured that his house was somewhere through there. I decided not to go visit until after I was done checking up on Blair—I mean Bella.

I drove down the road to the quiet town of Forks. It was a homey town with about three thousand residents. It was cloudy and humid out, it looked like it would pour any minute. I looked at the time; 2:59pm.

"Okay, so school should be out by now, right?" I said to myself. I found the town's high school and parked in the parking lot, hoping I wouldn't be moved since I'm not a student here.

I lowered the windows and slumped back in my seat. _It doesn't help that I don't know how she looks like so I'll just wait until I hear her name or something. _I turned off the engine and waited.

I looked at the clock every few seconds. It was 3:01 and students began to flood the parking lot. Some stared at my car in awe and continued to keep walking.

3:20PM. _Ugh where is she?! Did I miss her or something?_

"Hey Bella" a female voice called out. I turned quicker then I had planned to, causing my seat to make a strange crack. Across from where my car was parked, I saw a brunette haired girl waving at someone. The girl was surrounded by other students and one particular blonde haired boy at her side.

Then the girl she was calling to suddenly came into view. She had chocolate brown hair and pale white skin. She looked a bit awkward and she kept staring down at her feet.

"This is Bella?" I asked, dumbfounded. "How did Edward fall for her?"

The girl came up to the others and a small smile came to her face. "Arizona, you want to come to La Push this weekend? There's going to be a bonfire" the blonde haired boy stated.

"Ah, I don't know. I think I might have plans this weekend" The girl mumbled. Thank goodness for super hearing.

Suddenly the blonde haired boy stared at my car. I turned around hastily, hoping he didn't see me staring.

"Wait where are you going?" I heard a voice call out. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Bella walk away.

"Home" she called out and headed towards a red beat up truck.

The group of kids suddenly scattered and soon cars began to pull out. I looked around to see if Bella's car was one of the ones that got out. I needed to get more information if she was happy or not. She seemed to have friends at school so she couldn't be feeling upset at all.

I turned on the engine and began to back out. I suddenly stopped after seeing Bella's car still in it's parking spot. _Now's a better chance then ever._

I rolled up my windows and turned off the engine and got out of the car. I casually walked passed Bella's truck. I heard a muffling sound coming from inside the truck. I took a quick peek and saw her face buried in her hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked abruptly.

I then covered my mouth. _I wasn't supposed to talk to her! Damn Sarafina, can you be anymore retarded? _

Bella flinched and turned to me swiftly. She looked like she had been crying, her eyes were strained red. She wiped the tip of her eyes and nodded at me.

I didn't budge. I should've moved and kept on walking but she was finally in front of me. I couldn't believe it. And I couldn't believe how well I could control myself around a human this close. I wasn't sure how much I changed in the past, so I didn't know how well I could control myself now. Maybe I was fine because her window was shut and I couldn't get her scent that well.

Then just as if she wanted to test me, she rolled down her window. A breeze passed by and I got the full aroma of her human self. I shuddered a bit, but then I started to think of Giacomo. Just thinking about him made me forget about her scent.

"Are you lost?" Bella asked. She didn't sound snotty, her tone sounded curious.

"Uhm, no I was just passing by and I noticed you looked upset..." I exclaimed. _Crud, she's upset too. This doesn't look so good._

"I'm fine" she assured me, but I didn't buy it.

"So, do you like school?" I asked casually, trying to get answers from her.

Bella looked at me oddly and then nodded slowly, "Well I just moved here a few months ago so I'm still kind of like the new girl"

"Ah, so you must be getting a lot of attention? Happy, huh?" I smiled. _She has to be happy. C'mon having everyone notice her, she's bound to have a lot of friends and guys going after her. _

Bella shook her head, "I don't really like having the attention on me"

"But I bet you have a boyfriend! Right?" My smile became wider, trying to get a sense that she was happy.

Bella shook her head again, "No"

I lowered my head and cussed under my breath. "So what grade are you in? I'm not sure I've seen you here for the passed couple of months" Bella said.

"Oh. Uhm. I'm in the 12th?" It sounded more like a question then an answer. I grinned and waited for her to respond.

"Oh" she simply said. "Well…I better get going" I knew that me staring at her was making her feel awkward.

"Wait!" I called out before she could roll up her window. _I needed to know for sure if she was happy. I didn't come change the past and come all the way out here for nothing!_

"Bella, are you happy?" I asked flat out.

She looked at me oddly and then looked down at the steering wheel. She chuckled softly, "You know, no one's really asked me that since I've moved here…"

I leaned in closer, waiting for the magic words.

Bella turned towards me, tears forming in her eyes but she blinked them back, "No, I'm not"

I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked abruptly.

"Everything" I snarled and then paced back to my car.

"Wait!" she called back out from her window, "How did you know my name?" she shouted.

I bit my bottom lip and just continued towards my car. I got inside and sped off before she could follow me, just in case.

"Damnit! Why the hell when I try doing something right, it ends up going terribly wrong?!" I continued to curse out loud in the privacy of my own car.

I decided to go visit Carlisle like I had told myself before. I drove through the weird pathway to his house and in just a few seconds I reached the front of the house. I listened closely but heard nothing. _I wonder where they are. _

I got out of the car and hopped up on the trunk. I laid down and waited for them to notice me in front of their house. _This is just great. I messed up Edward and Bella's life. Well, Edward can manage but Bella…she looked so distraught. _

I turned to look inside my car and saw something that caught my eye quickly. A composition book.

I hopped down and opened the back door and found my journal laid out in the back seat. I savagely took the book and hugged it close to my chest.

_Perfect. I know what I can do now. I can go back and fix Bella's life. I can go to when she was young and make sure she stays wherever she was before she moved here. It seems she became upset when she got here. Maybe if I stop her from moving she'll be better off. _

I thought mathematically in my head. _Okay she's about 16-17 now so if we got back a few years…_I flipped open the book and got to year of 1992.

"I gotta find where she used to live before she moved here…" I said to myself, I tapped my index finger on my chin. "Her school should have that sort of stuff"

I got into the car, threw the composition book to the passenger seat, and drove back to her high school. I snuck into the general office, my journal in my hands. I looked into the students' file cabinet, I knew I shouldn't have but somehow my hands fell upon the Cullen files.

"Alice Cullen. Emmett Cullen" I read as I took out the folders. "Where's Rosalie and Jasper? They don't go to school or something?" I put the folders back and continued looking for Bella's name. It didn't help that I didn't know her last name either.

Aha! I found Rosalie and Jasper's file. _Okay, so it's not Bella but I was looking for them before…_ I contemplated to myself. They were under the surname 'Hale'. "That's strange" I said as I put their files back. I continued searching when I came across the name 'Isabella Swan'"

_Well, this is the only name that has 'Bella' in it. _I opened the folder and saw that she was a transfer student from Phoenix, Arizona. _Bingo!_

I flipped through the pages and found the year of 1992. _Okay so Bella should be like a young teenager, right? _Whatever, math isn't my strong point and I have no time to whip out a calculator.

I opened the book and read a passage from 1992. I grimaced at what I wrote but then I read it aloud.

_**Edward and Tanya were in their rooms. It wasn't particularly quiet so I knew what was going on. I shut my door and blasted the radio to block out the noise. Unfortunately my mind wasn't distracted and I couldn't run away from the sound—**_

*

*

*

I woke up, my head thudding slightly. I quickly got up and ran to the computer that was in the front room. I looked up when the next flight to Phoenix.

* * *

**Review please!!!**


	11. Problem Causer 101

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Sarafina's POV**

Phoenix, Arizona was awhile trip from here. It would take a couple of hours and I had no time to waste. I wanted to fix all the mistakes I did and make sure they were correct. I needed to make Bella happy because I didn't know how much longer she would last the way she was. Edward was fine with Tanya, I mean he cheats on her but I will fix that later. I don't know why I have a soft spot for that human, maybe it's because she's human and reminds me so much of…ah forget it. Just thinking about him is going to make me go into convulsion.

I decided to pack some clothes for the trip. I didn't know where exactly I was staying but if the people saw me constantly in the same clothes as I'm wearing today they'll think I'm odd. I tip toed downstairs, knowing that Tanya and Edward were getting it on in the next room. I didn't want to alert them with my anxious movements. Trying to hide my restless behavior was a hard job too.

As I got downstairs I took some cash that Tanya always had in a spare jar in the living room, just in case of emergencies; and this was definitely an emergency. As I emptied out the jar I heard a light knock on the door.

"I got it!" I called, just so Tanya didn't see me with the entire jar money in my pocket. I walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole; it was Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle" I said once I opened the door ajar.

"Hello Sara. Is Edward home?" Carlisle asked, his expression seemed apprehensive. I've never seen Carlisle worried before, something felt wrong.

"Yeah, he's upstairs….I'll go get him" It took awhile before I actually moved from the door. Something about Carlisle's bothered face made me not want to leave his side.

I skidded up the stairs and knocked three times on Tanya's door. "Edward, Carlisle's here. I think he has something important to tell you" I bit my bottom lip, something definitely felt wrong with Carlisle.

"Tell him I'll get to him later. I'm kind of busy" Edward called. An eighth of a second later I heard Tanya squeal and a faint giggle came from inside.

"Edward!!" I shouted. I then pounded the door. I would have just marched in but the fear of Tanya and Edward's nude body would definitely scar the rest of my eternity.

I heard footsteps stomp towards the door and I smiled in victory. Fortunately, it was Edward who answered the door but he had his bed sheets covering from his pelvis, down. I fake gagged as I saw him open the door half covered. He glared at me as I stood there with my hand clutched to my stomach and me, dry heaving in front of him.

"Must I drag you back to your room and lock you in there?" He growled.

Tired from having this argument with him I grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him to the door. I wasn't as strong as he was, but once he saw Carlisle's face near the doorway he seemed to stop fighting me off.

"Carlisle" Edward said solemnly as he reached the front door.

"Edward" Carlisle breathed, relief suddenly spread through his eyes. I suppose he wasn't expecting Edward to come to the door after he heard me upstairs. "I know we haven't kept contact—"

"We—We talk once in awhile.." Edward corrected him. His voice seemed distant; I swear I thought for a split second he regretted not keeping contact with Carlisle.

Carlisle's face softened. The edge of his lips slowly curved upward and turned into a smile. "It's good to see you"

Edward's face didn't change from being impassive. For a second his lips twitched upward but then just stayed in a straight line. "Why did you come here?" he asked abruptly.

Carlisle's kind expression turned troubled and his eyes drooped along with the rest of his face. He then shifted his body position; he leaned against the door frame and then stood back up straight; he was very anxious.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked suddenly.

"It's alright. This won't take long" Carlisle stated, not taking his eyes off Edward. Edward held the bed sheets up with one hand and leaned against the door frame with the other. Carlisle sighed and then stared at the ground. I felt a little awkward since I was barefoot and I had a slight phobia of people staring at my feet, but I knew what Carlisle had to say was more important then my petty feet problems.

"Esme is sick" Carlisle cringed. Edward stared at Carlisle, his eyes seemed to bulge out for a second but then he took in a deep breath and then he turned to look back into the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this inside?" Edward said, turning back to Carlisle and opening the door wider from him to enter.

Carlisle shook his head, "I just came by to ask if you wanted to visit her."

"How is she sick?" I asked. I knew I wasn't part of the conversation but I was interested.

"Esme's in a catatonic state. She's practically immobile. She's been sitting in a chair in her room for the past couple of days. As a doctor I knew her symptoms but I hoped she would've gotten over it by now." Carlisle explained.

"Why has seen gone into that condition?" I asked, astonished from what I heard. People usually get hospitalized when they suffer from catatonic schizophrenia.

"Probably after she heard that Edward said he would go to the Volutri and do something disruptive if we didn't leave the premises." Carlisle said. A bit of a roughness tone came out as he spoke which took me off guard, while Edward stood unphased.

I smacked Edward on the arm, "How can you be such a brat?!"

Edward didn't move an inch after I hit him. He continued to stare at Carlisle, he also stopped breathing after Carlisle had told him about Esme's state. "My condolences" Edward whispered.

"I figured maybe you would want to visit her. Maybe seeing you would make her condition lessen, or miraculously she'll be cured entirely." Carlisle exclaimed, excitement raising in his voice.

Edward shook his head and then turned around and walked towards the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I asked, grabbing onto his arm. There was no way I was letting Edward off this easy.

He shook me off roughly and I heard a faint snarl leave his lips. I turned back to Carlisle who was already walking back to his car. "Carlisle, wait! I'll—I'll come with you.." I stated.

"You don't have to. I just thought that Edward would like to go see his mother" Carlisle said, getting his car keys from his pocket. I don't know why Edward was acting this way, maybe it was the way he's become after he's moved in with Tanya. I guess getting with all those girls that he kept in a list got to his ego.

"I want to come, Carlisle" I breathed out his name. I gave him a warm smile and Carlisle returned the same. "Give me a second, I just need to get my bag"

"Are you going somewhere?" Carlisle asked before I turned to go back into the house. I turned around and nodded. Carlisle didn't ask more, I guess he sensed that I didn't want to talk about it. I smiled again and turned back inside and ran for the stairs.

I almost tripped after catching sight of Edward on the first step of the staircase. "What are you doing!?" I asked abruptly as I almost toppled over him. "I almost fell on my face!"

Edward just sat still, his head in his hands. I sighed, he needs someone to talk to, and somehow Tanya, his own wife, wasn't the someone I had in mind. "What's wrong?" I asked. I tapped my foot anxiously without actually realizing it.

"Nothing" he snapped. This wasn't going to be easy, but I was his best friend. He had to tell me what he was feeling, right? Wrong.

"Just leave me alone" he said as he got up and ran up the stairs. I ran my fingers through my hair. This family was going to give me gray strands hairs. I sighed and took my time going to my room, I knew Carlisle was waiting but I didn't want to run.

As I walked to the direction of my room I saw Edward leaning against my door frame. "Edward—?"

"I can't…go see her.." He began, "I created this shell to keep me from actually caring about them. I don't want to break the shell. I'm happy here with Tanya. If there is so much as a crack on my shell then I might decide to leave her" Edward explained.

_Has he not cheated on her yet? _I thought to myself. Edward then turned his gaze at me and sneered. I bit my bottom lip and then smiled nervously. Then I did something that I didn't expect on doing. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay"

Edward didn't wrap his arms around me so I knew he was uncomfortable. I stepped away and then quickly went into my room and grabbed my bag. "I'll see you guys soon" I said as I trotted down the stairs.

"Wait—what?" Edward called out but it didn't matter anymore. I was out the door; on my way to fix the future once again.

000000000000

Once we got to the Cullens' house I felt a sudden chill go down my spin. It seemed eerily quiet around the premises. Usually I could hear something going on in the house but everything seemed so still it was creepy.

As Carlisle and I walked inside, I noticed that even the way Carlisle walked seemed awkward and depressed. Once stepping inside their home I noticed two of their family members sitting on the couch. I gripped the straps of my backpack and took in a deep breath.

They both looked up, and then it came into clear view on who they were. It was the blonde attitude one and her hulky boyfriend. I smiled seeing that all his marks from when he got attacked by the bear were gone.

"You healed up well" I smiled at the boy. Edward mentioned his name before but it wasn't coming to me.

His throaty chuckle was the only noise that rang through the house. I tried to stifle a laugh from watching Rosalie's expression become annoyed. They seem used to the silence that any sudden noise ticked them off…or maybe that was just how Rosalie always is.

From the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle heading up the stairs. I followed right behind him until he led me into a room just down the hallway of the third floor. He opened it quietly and two more vampires were in the room with Esme. The small pixie-like vampire and a tall blonde haired boy stood behind Esme. The blonde haired boy had a troubled look on his face, while the smaller one had her eyes shut and one hand on Esme's shoulder.

"Alice, Jasper, could we please be alone for a second" Carlisle said. Alice and Jasper nodded and walked passed us. By this time, Alice and her mate haven't met me yet so I didn't expect them to talk to me. Unexpectedly, before Alice left the room she turned to me and hugged me tightly. I was taken by surprise as this pixie hugged me to death. I lifted one hand and patted her back awkwardly. After letting go of me she twirled around and left the room along with the male and shut the door behind them.

I turned to Carlisle for an explanation but he was already walking towards Esme. I slowly followed him, scared to actually look at her. As I walked towards her I got the whole impact of my surroundings. The room felt hallow and strangely white, with a window that was covered with a pile of curtains so little light was shining. Esme was sitting on a sort of rocking chair, but she wasn't moving. She was facing the window while her back faced me. I held my breath as I finally turned to look at her, and I got hit. Hard.

Esme sat as still as ever. Her eyes were closed as her hands were clutched on the arms of the chair. She was dressed in a white bathroom and slippers; it looked like she just got out of bed. I looked up at Carlisle who stood beside her; his face looked like it would be streaming with tears if it were possible.

My knees began to buckle so I just gave in and knelt in front of her. A long breath blew out of my mouth as I stared at her lifeless face. "Esme?" I whispered. But nothing happened. She just sat there, and it didn't look like she was going to move anytime soon.

It was probably just my imagination but I thought I heard a faint dry sob coming from beside me. I looked up but Carlisle had the same expression on, this must be killing him in the inside. I reached to touch her hand, I flinched at first but then I softly put my hand on top of hers.

"Edward's fine…" I breathed, "Him and Tanya are happy and I'm sure Kate and Irina are just as well." I stated, having a conversation basically by myself. I looked up at Carlisle who nodded at me and then slowly left the room. I waited until he left and shut the door behind him to continue talking.

"He's suffering too. I know you don't want to hear the bad news. But I don't have much good news to say." I lowered my head; trying to control my voice from cracking was getting hard. "I'm going to help him though…and you too. Believe me, I'm going to fix everything." I sighed.

Esme just sat as still as a statue. I crammed my eyes shut. It was getting harder and harder to look at her. I didn't understand why I was feeling this way about someone that I barely knew. I opened my eyes and I thought I saw my foster mother in Esme's place. I blinked my eyes twice and Esme was back in place.

"I'll come back to check on you.." I said. I slowly got up and sighed. I couldn't stay here much longer, this just gave me more motivation to go and fix things as quickly as possible. At first I thought about just forgetting about going to Phoenix, and fix Edward and Esme's problem now. But I needed to finish what I started; I need to fix the human which would probably be the easiest of the tasks and then go and help this coven.

I walked towards the door and before I could grab the doorknob, Carlisle swung it open. I was taken off guard for a second, I knew he was standing outside the door but my mind was somewhere else. "I'll be leaving now" I said as I walked passed him.

Suddenly Alice stood in front of me, a welcoming smile plastered on her face, "Do you need a lift?"

It took me a second to register what she was talking about. Then I realized that I didn't bring my own car to their house so now I was without a ride to the airport. I shuffled my feet and cracked my knuckles, "Are you on your way to the airport?" I asked. Maybe by coincidence she'd be going the same way?

"Now we are" she smiled, the tall blonde boy who appeared behind nodded.

I stared at the floor and slowly back at Alice, a half smile slowly spread on my face. "Let's go then" I said as I walked towards the staircase.

I ended up following Alice to the garage. She danced towards a 1992 Mercedes-Benz 500. I really wouldn't have known what type of car it was unless Alice hadn't had sung its name before.

"So Sarafina, what's in Phoenix, Arizona?" Alice asked as we all hopped into her car. I slumped into the backseat and scratched the top of my head, "Had Carlisle mentioned my name before?"

"Oh sorry about that. I didn't mean to psyche you out" she giggled. "Yeah, Carlisle did talk about you" Alice exclaimed starting up her car.

I looked at her, forehead creasing with uncomfort. "Only good things!" she piped up as she got a glimpse of my expression. I looked out the side window and smiled, "Of course Carlisle would only say the good things."

As we left the Cullens' yard we got onto the highway. It was only a matter of time until I can fix the first thing on my to-do-list.

000000000000000

As we arrived to the airport, I went through the whole ride and check-in without mentioning the real reason why I was going to Arizona. I didn't want them to know anything about Bella, just in case they try to warn Edward. One thing that did make me anxious was that Alice could tell what was going to happen in the future so I didn't want to give her a heads up, so I kept my mind on other things that I would do over there.

My plane was leaving on time so I said my goodbyes to the couple and wished them and their family the best of luck. I especially wanted Esme to get better magically somehow, and when I came back that she would be they same nurturing person she seemed to be.

I lost track of time when I got into reading the whole 'What would happen if the plane crashed' pamphlet. After that I was entertained by the little television set they had been placed in the middle of the isles, attached to the ceiling of the plane.

Once the pilot spoke through the intercom stating we were only 5 minutes away from landing, I opened my shaded oval window and peeked below. The view was pretty but not amazing. At first there was a lot of flat open land, which looked more like an orange-brown field with little green cacti scattered around. Then we got to the city area where the streets buzzed with cars and people cramming through the crowded sidewalks.

It was mid-afternoon by the time the plane landed. I didn't need to wait for my bag since i had it as a carry on, so that went by quickly, along with getting a taxi. The hard part was actually finding a way to find Bella. Luckily, I had jotted down her old address from her school files. The tricky part was finding a place to stay before I actually fix the problem.

I gave the taxi driver Bella's address and in a couple of minutes I was close to her house, according to the address anyway; and I was really hoping I didn't screw up and copied the wrong numbers. Fortunately for me, I spotted a hotel two blocks away from her residence which I thought was excellent.

I paid the taxi driver and slid out of the car. I looked up at the awning of the hotel, it looked cozy enough. I trotted inside, gripping the straps of my backpack, and arrived to the front desk.

I wasn't picky with the selection of my room. With my luck I wouldn't be staying long. I got the homey one room suite on the middle floor; that graciously came with a nice view of the town. I set my backpack down and laid on the queen sized bed. I shut my eyes for a second and had a million things running through my mind.

How would I find Bella without being a stalker lady? How would I exactly fix the problem? How was Esme doing now? How are Edward and Tanya? Has Edward started his cheating phase yet? Would me coming here actually help Bella or just make matters worse?

Before I gnawed at myself with these questions I sat up and zipped my bag open. I took out my composition book and flipped through the pages without actually reading anything. I flipped them over and over until I came up with exceptional idea on how I could first of all, find Bella.

After about an hour of doing nothing but staring at the wall and flipping pages, I decided to take a walk. Obviously, my mind was going nowhere with the thought of how I would track this girl. I didn't even have the faintest scent of her anymore, which was remarkable since Edward had made it seem like she was some sort of addicting drug.

I strolled down her block, hoping to spot her in her house. _Bah! Why must I be such a creeper on this mission? _

Once I got to her petite lunchbox of a house, I heard ruffling coming from inside. There were definitely people available, more importantly Bella. Unexpectedly, the door budged open, and a young looking woman came out carrying a stroller in one hand and holding the door open with the other. Eventually a miniature look-a-like of the woman came sauntering out of the door.

"No way…" I said to myself. _No way did I do the math wrong!_

"Bella darling, aren't you a bit old for a stroller?" The woman, who was more or less the mother of the child, exclaimed.

The young child looked up at her mother, her eyes unnaturally wide at the moment, and then slowly shook her head. A light smile came on her face as she took the stroller from her mother's hands and dragged it herself down her front yard.

I clenched my teeth, thinking how ridiculously stupid I was. _She is an infant! She was supposed to be a friggen adolescent or something along those lines! Gawd Damn, do I suck at calculating numbers in my head or what?!_

I watched as Bella and her mother got into some old looking vehicle, most likely a Thunderbird from what I saw. Before getting in the driver's seat, I monitored Bella's mom walking up to a nearby tree and taping a sheet of paper on the trunk.

As she scrutinized her progress, she sauntered over to her car and drove away. When the coast was clear, I ran over to the tree and read the paper Mrs. Swan had posted up. _She was still Mrs. Swan, right? _ I shook my head, _I'll deal with that question later. _

I yanked the paper from the tree and read it carefully.

**Babysitter Needed!**

**W/Flexible Hours **

**One six year old lovely child**

**Experience on the job is more welcomed but as of now looking for anyway who's willing to work. **

**Please call if you are interested:**

**(555) 555-0987**

**Renee Higgenbotham**

I inwardly _Pft_ as I read Bella as a 'lovely' child. _Lovely enough to break my "best friend's" heart, _I seethed. She's only a child, she's really no threat to anyone I know now. I bit my bottom lip and sighed, "I guess this is my calling"

_Edward you owe me._

_

* * *

_

**Would Edward really owe Sara for making him lose the love of his live? The reason for his existence?! Probably not but since he hasn't even met Bella at this point it doesn't matter. Besides this stunt is supposed to save Bella not Edward! Edward is next in line and Esme too.  
**

**BTW- That is Renee's legit maiden last name according to Stephenie Meyer. **

**The twist is just about to get good. I have a good plan set for the following chapter (; I hope everyone enjoyed this~ **

**Reviews are appreicated! Who doesn't like a good review, right? (:  
**


	12. Babysitters Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chap 12

I waited and waited but it felt like days had passed until Bella and her mother came back home. I looked at a clock from inside a neighbor's house and realized only two hours had passed. I walked around the block and came across a park, it was not until a little boy complained about the weather that I noticed that I was out in the sunlight and my skin must be shining like crazy.

I ran to the nearest tree and hid beneath its shadow. I looked to the ground and watched as the people walked passed me and saw the different shadows they casted. I slowly walked away from the vicinity of the people and trotted back towards the hotel. I decided I'd just call Renee and let her know that I'm available.

It was starting to become nightfall so I decided now was a better time to walk around. There were couples hand in hand walking through the streets, which was a motivation for me to actually accomplish why I came here. I sighed thinking why Edward had to get himself involved with a girl like Bella. Then I scolded myself for getting involved in Edward's business, but I also kept in mind how it felt to lose someone you loved and I remembered why I didn't want him to feel like that anymore.

I sat at a nearby bench to get all my thoughts cleared. I saw another couple walking, the woman clung onto the man's arm and seemed to be clutching onto her fur coat, despite the humid weather.

_What people wear to look fancy_ I chuckled. I looked out into the street where cars honked and screeched to a halt. I was getting ready to go back to the hotel room and call Bella's house when someone caught my eye. A boy about six feet talk with buzzed short dark hair, and an olive complexion walked across the sidewalk from where I sat. I got up hurriedly and began to casually follow where he was going.

_It couldn't be…_

I continued following until he met up with others. I leaned casually against a pole as I saw the boy greet three other boys who varied in appearance. I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me or if I was actually seeing what was in my eye sight. I began to feel shaky and I felt uneasy, for some reason I couldn't move so I just decided to stay where I was.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard. I watched as the familiar looking boy flew a few feet backwards and ricocheted off a building's wall. My jaw fell open and my body seemed to have a mind of it own, because the next thing I knew I was running towards the scene.

I wasn't thinking of what I was doing, I just knew that this boy was somehow calling for my presence and I needed to answer. I shoved past the group of boys he was with before, who were all armed themselves and began to surround the area.

I knelt on the floor beside the boy and saw him lay lifeless on the ground. His head was leaning against the wall while his body lay limp on the cold hard ground. As I analyzed him I realized that this wasn't the right person I thought it was. I held up his head and felt a warm moist feeling seep to my skin. I let go of his head and saw blood drip from my fingertips to my wrist.

"Uhh…ah.." was all I heard coming from my voice. I couldn't find the voice to talk or scream or even react to what I was feeling. I looked back down at the boy and at his cracked head that was staining the wall. I stood up, smelling my fingertips, the smell was strong but I was too afraid to lick the blood, fearing that I might lose total control.

_Who is she_ I heard a faint voice call from behind me.

_Yo call the ambulance!_

_He can't be dead.._

I didn't understand why their voices sounded so distant. I looked back at the boy and gasped softly, finding the body of Giacomo lying dead in front of me. I clutched my head and tried to withhold the sheer screaming that sounded inside of me. I took a few steps back, I bumped into one of the guys, and once feeling their warm soft skin of their arm I dashed out of their sight.

I continued running until I was nothing but an invisible blur to everyone. I didn't know where to go so I decided to go back into my hotel and stay there until the morning. I needed to keep my mind distracted from what I saw today so I turned on the television which only worked as a distraction for a good five minutes. After that I decided that the best thing to do was go on a hunt and come back during the morning. I knew the nearest forest arena wouldn't be for miles but my common sense was not functioning.

0000000000000

Prior to the dilemma last night, I got a full meal and my burn for thirst would not come as a problem while I finally meet Bella and her mother.

I decided that calling them would be more formal and professional then just barging into their house. I dialed the number Renee had put on the sheet of paper and waited for someone to pick up. The ringing on the phone line was a constant reminder of the mistake I bestowed on Bella and her pathetic human life. The ringing soon became like a time bomb ticking inside of me, I was afraid that I would never get to solve what I caused which would mean…

"Hello?" an animated voice sounded at the other end.

"Uh—ah yes, uhm is this…Renee Higgenbotham?" I hesitated.

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

"Hi, my name is Sarafina Bellanie. I saw the flier you posted on a nearby tree and I was wondering if I may take you up on that job you're offering" I bit my bottom lip, wondering if it was smart to tell her my real name.

"Ah you saw the babysitter notice?" Renee's vivacious voice rose to another octave as she spoke, "When are you free today? I have other babysitters to interview" she exclaimed.

_Other babysitters? How many people wanted to watch a child who was more or less a brat according to her future life of ruining existences of future boyfriends?!_

I knew this bickering about Bella destroying Edward had to stop so I decided that getting to know the little runt would do me some good. And I had to make sure I was perfect for the job and that I'd be the only one to receive it.

"Anytime is fine with me" I chimed.

0000000000000

Renee told me that were only about three other people asking for the job, so I thought ruining their chances would be a piece of cake. That's why I asked to be the last to get interrogated.

I skipped down to Bella's house and waited patiently for the first interviewee, and according to Mrs. Bella's Mom she should be coming right now..

A stubby short woman with black locks curled all the way to her shoulders was walking up the front steps of Bella's home. She wore a Beehive full skirt and a flower neckline crème colored shirt with black wedges that showed her metallic blue pedicure. She got to the front door, but before knocking she tried to straighten out the wrinkles from her skirt with the palm of her hand.

"Excuse me, miss?" I called out, more of a spur of the moment thing.

"Yes, dear?" The woman answered.

"I'm a bit lost can you help me out" I stood in the safetiness of the tree's shadow.

The woman walked closer towards me, and once I locked eye contact I made sure she wouldn't look away. My eyes turned a rosy red as I continued to stare at the woman in front of me, slowly captivating her every move. Once the lady's eyes were dilated immensely I turned her around and lightly pushed her towards the door. I quickly headed back behind the tree and waited for Renee to answer.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Stamas? Welcome" Renee's voice sang.

_I'm sorry Miss._ _Higgenbotham, but I am moving to—Mexico next week and I cannot take the babysitting job. Thank you for understanding._

I grinned once hearing the woman I had spellbound repeat the exact words I said. And before Renee could respond I made the woman turn around abruptly and walk away. I chuckled to myself and then let the hypnosis wear off from the woman.

The next candidate came half an hour later and was a little bit more applicable for the job. She came walking gracefully down the block from where I stood. She was a younger woman, perhaps a mother as well? She had straight chestnut hair that lay smoothly and reached the middle of her back. This young woman wore an Anna Sui Cherry-print silk dress and black satin peep toe pumps.

I got a weird sensation telling me not use the same trick I used on the other woman, some thing about this young woman's maternal instinct didn't trigger that gift. I hid behind a car that was parked beside me and waited for the woman to pass by. Once seeing what I wanted, I pounced and caused her to stop in her tracks. Her shadow even shoved her womanly curves and her petite body. I had both hands and feet on her shadow, in a crouch like position.

The young woman couldn't turn around so I was not in her sight, but she was beginning to start groaning as to why she wasn't moving. Slowly I began to merge with her silhouette, so whenever I moved so did she.

Suddenly someone opened the door to Bella's house and out stood Renee waited by the front door, at first chagrin was spread across her face but once catching sight of the young woman her face lightened.

"Lucy! I'm so glad you finally came! I know you have your other job as the receptionist in the dance studio but I'm so thrilled you jumped up on the offer to babysit Bella!" Renee babbled.

I didn't want to talk for this woman so I slowly shook my head which the woman mirrored and then I slowly began walking down the block hiding behind the sanctity of every car parked on the side of the street. The woman, by the name of Lucy, was under my control through mind and body so she inertly followed my moves.

Renee stood still at her front door, I could somewhat see her mouth hanging and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Lucy?—" Renee began

"I don't want the job" Lucy mimicked what I said and called out.

"Uh—Ah okay.." Renee sighed and shut the door.

Alright. Two down one to go. I had previously left Lucy in the front desk of the nearest dance studio that Renee must've been talking about. I left a sticky note forged by me stating that Renee had already found a babysitter for Bella.

Once dealing with that I ran back to the house and waited for the last victim—applicant.

I didn't notice the girl until she had walked up the front steps of the house. She was tall and lanky with dark brown hair that was tied up in a low ponytail and also wore black round glasses. She wore a dark green rocker tee with blue jeans and black converses. She seemed like the typical babysitter that every mother wouldn't mind having. The girl looked around her early teens and yet she seemed sort of awkward in a way that you kind of felt bad for her.

The teen carried a manila folder that had a stack of papers inside; it was probably her portfolio of recommendations and school report cards stating that she was perfect for the job. The girl rang the doorbell and waited nervously for someone to answer. A gust a wind breezed by, causing some of the sheets of paper to fly out of her folder and scatter all over the front lawn. I had an urge to help her pick up the paper but I couldn't make myself noticeable, especially with the sunlight's rays hitting me.

Renee opened the door and saw the girl picking up the paper strewn all across the lawn. "Oh dear, let me help you" Renee called as she ran to help the girl.

Once picking up every single sheet, the girl's face turned a light pink, "Sorry about that…" she said in a low voice.

"It's alright. Say, how's your mother feeling? I heard she was let out of the hospital yesterday morning" Renee smiled warmly.

"She's still in pain but she's happy to be home with me and grandma" The girl replied, "And we got a letter from dad two days ago. Said he's moved his location and is now setting off towards the Middle East"

Renee smiled kindly at the girl and put a comforting arm around her, "Let's go inside. Bella and I made some cookies for everyone" Renee and the young girl went inside and continued with their conversation while I stayed hidden with revelation spread across my face.

I had no intention of ruining this girl's interview. I was a monster but it didn't mean that I had to act like one every time. I cursed at myself thinking that this plan got ruined, and that I had to think up a better plan to save Bella.

0000000000000

Approximately two hours later the girl began walking towards the front door from inside of the house. I decided that I might as well tell Renee that I wouldn't be as great of a babysitter as the young girl and that Renee should give the job to her.

I began to walk towards the lawn when the door slowly opened.

"Tell your mother I said hello" Renee exclaimed as she put a stack of cookies that were wrapped in a handkerchief, in the girl's hands. The girl nodded and Renee quickly hugged her and let her be on her way.

"Why hello" Renee smiled happily at me

"H-Hi I'm Sarafina. I called earlier…"

"Yes, yes of course sweetie. Please come in" Renee motioning me to come in.

"Oh well I—"

"Don't be shy" Renee said reaching out to grab my hand. I quickly backed away from her touch so that she wouldn't feel my cold skin. I almost fell backwards, but luckily I caught my balance and turned my gaze on her slowly. She stared at me peculiarly and then laughed, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you"

"I'm fine" I chuckled nervously. And before any of us could say another word a small rosy cheeked little girl came skipping towards us. She hid behind her mother's legs and looked up at me. Her hair was held up in a bun and she was dressed in a pink tutu with matching flats.

"I'm ready for dance, mommy" Little Bella exclaimed looking up at her mother.

"Honey, you're an hour early" Renee said, smoothing out the bumps in Bella's hair from her messy bun.

The young Bella then turned to me again and then ran back inside the house. I gulped and looked back at Renee, smiling nervously.

"Don't mind her, she's nervous when meeting people" Renee exclaimed. I nodded and took in a deep breath. I got the scent of fresh baked cookies coming from inside.

"You made cookies?" I asked, shuffling my feet.

"Oh yes, would you like some?" Renee asked, walking inside her house.

I shortly followed and shut the door behind me, "No—No thank you. I already ate" I replied. Me eating cookies? Gross! It would be like eating dirt.

Renee didn't seem to take 'no' as an answer. She put a couple of cookies on a plate and laid it on the dinner table. "Please take a seat" she exclaimed.

I sat down and looked at everything carefully. The inside of the house was just a quaint as the outside. The walls were a crème beige color and the kitchen was a pattern of white and brown shades. The living room had one long navy blue couch and in front was a small coffee table along with the television in front of that.

"So Sarafina, was it?" Renee said, taking a cookie from the plate and stuffing it in her mouth.

"You can call me Sara" I replied politely.

Renee smiled, "Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around here before"

_Crap. This part of the neighborhood seemed to know each other well. I suppose I have to make something up._

"I'm not from this neighborhood per say" I gulped, "Me and my…uhm mom just moved over here from…Washington…and we really don't have a house, we're renting out at the hotel so I'm looking around for any job I can get" I smiled, hoping she would buy it.

"Aw you poor thing. I hope you and your mother are getting the necessities" Renee was eating my lies all up.

"Yes, the essentials" I replied.

"That's good" Renee smiled, "So, have you had experience before on babysitting?" Renee asked, folding her hands on the table.

"Y-yes. I use to babysit my little cousins back at home" I lied.

"Bella is about six years old, were your cousins that age?"

"One was four and the other was eight so I suppose it won't be anything new to me" I lied again.

Renee smiled, "That's good to hear" then she watched as Bella climbed down the stairs and plopped on the couch to watch cartoons. "Bella also takes dance lessons at the studio two blocks away, she'd need someone to take her there and bring her back"

"That's not a problem" I responded hastily.

"You'd have to pick her up at school around 3 everyday and then take her home so she has a snack then on Tuesdays and Thursdays around 5 she has dance class and on Saturdays the class starts at 3. On weekends dance class starts earlier" Renee explained.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"School won't be getting in the way, right?" Renee asked.

"Oh, uhm I took a year off from college so it won't be any trouble" I replied.

"Oh wow. College? You look so young!" Renee said, opening her mouth with astonishment, "Well you look along the age of 16 or 17. You must be 19 or 20…around there then, yes?"

I nodded, not really sure how to respond exactly.

"Pay days will be every Friday, if that's okay since it's a seven day thing. You get five dollars an hour, what'd you say?" Renee grinned.

"Sounds good" I responded.

A few seconds later Renee called Bella to come over to us. "Bella, darling, what do you think of Sara becoming your new babysitter?"

"You mean it? I got the job!" I exclaimed happily, then something hit me, "I thought the girl you saw before me would've gotten in?"

Renee looked at me with a confused expression, then I realized I had to make something up so that I didn't sound like a stalker. "I mean the one who left right before I got here. She seemed qualified"

Renee half heartedly smiled, "Yes, well she's a fine young lady also in need of a job "Renee began, "You know her father's in the army. And her mother, bless her soul, just got released from the hospital from suffering from another aneurism"

I didn't know why Renee was telling me all this. She was definitely a town gossiper. But I still didn't want to hear about the girl's history and all the stress she was facing. "Even more of a reason to give her the job" I whispered.

"Well, she couldn't fit in to the schedule. She's a very active student so she wouldn't be able to pick up Bella very often" Renee explained, "But I am planning on spreading the word that she is looking for a job" she smiled.

I nodded, the ends up my lips twitched upward as I began to process that the girl would end up finding some job with the help of Renee.

"So when do I start?" I asked, all hyped about my plan coming to effect.

Renee wrapped her arms around Bella and kissed the top of her head, "Well my new job starts on Monday, and today is—"

"Saturday, mom" Bella answered

"So Monday?" I smiled.

Renee grinned, "You got it" she got up from her seat and started to write something on a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. A few seconds later she handed me the sheet, "This is the address to Bella's school and Dance Studio."

I nodded, "So be at her school by 3?"

Renee nodded, "Yup" Bella came running to her side and Renee lifted her up in her arms, "Enjoy the job" Renee beamed.

000000000000000000

It was only days later that picking up Bella from school, taking her back home for her snack, dropping her off at the dance studio on the days she needed to be, and then taking her back home and waiting for Renee to return from work became a daily routine that I looked forward too. It made me feel one step closer to going back to the present time and having everyone happy.

Bella soon became aware of my cold temperature but saw right passed it. She wasn't open to me at first, always leaning away whenever I was beside her or not responding whenever I spoke to her. I soon began to notice her interests and the things she disliked.

For one she opposed the dance studio. I figured this out whenever she would slowly drag her feet on the way to the studio or whenever I would call her to come down so she could leave to go to her classes, she would groan and come down with a frown on her face.

Bella also was to herself. She wasn't very social so I began taking her to the park to meet some new friends, but that didn't go well.

I've been in Phoenix for about a month already, everyday fearing that I would be transported back to the present time. So I made sure that I made every day counted and try to figure out a way to make Bella happy, and this point it wasn't working out.

Eventually I began to realize what she liked, which was mainly being alone. So I began to think up activities I could do with her on our own. We made our very own garden in the backyard, with tomatoes and a different arrangement of flowers all around, which she picked out herself. I would bring her to museums that had exhibits for children. She soon became more of an artsy child rather then a dancer.

After more days passed, Bella soon became more attached to me, whenever we walked outside she would hold my hand like she did with her mother. It also was a nice feeling for Bella to have my cold hand touch hers since it was always hot in Phoenix. Bella also eventually grew out of her stroller habits with some of my encouragement.

Spending so much time with this girl also made me dependant on her and find a need to always be there to protect her. I always kept in mind that she was the same girl who destroyed Edward but right now she was just a innocent child.

The only thing that made me stand out from everyone in Phoenix was that I always seemed to wear long sleeved clothing even with the hot weather. I couldn't risk showing off my sparkling skin whenever I walked around with Bella. But most of the time we would walk underneath anything that was shaded, which was a normal thing for any human in Phoenix since everyone wanted to devoid the heat.

On a cloudy Friday afternoon I told Bella we were going to eat at a restaurant for dinner since Renee would be staying overtime at her job. Bella agreed and she skipped alongside of my throughout the whole walk. As we made a corner I got a strange faint scent of something familiar. I stared at the store where the smell was coming from and walked around to see if anything was around to cause it. I looked cautiously all around and then realized that this was the same wall from _that_ night. The night where I felt like I relived the death of someone I loved.

"Sara? Are you okay?" Bella asked, yanking on my shirt. I shook my head from the thought and looked back down at her.

"I'm fine. C'mon the restaurant is not too far from here" I said as I held onto her hand and led her across the street. I gulped and really hoped that some memories could just be forgotten.

* * *

**Alright I hope you guys liked that. This chapter was more of introducing Sara into this new life style. **

**And I put in her shadow talents just so no one forgot about them :P  
**

**The next chapter should be a good one! ;)**

**R&R!**


	13. Crash: Sara's Remake

**Disclaimer: Okay mostly this idea what brought to me by the movie Crash. I do not take credit for the ending part of this fic because it's totally a remake of the movie n_n; I hope you guys like it though~ And I don't own Twilight either. There is one vulgar word but nothing to bad. Also I am naming the chapter after the movie just so I'm crediting them~  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Sarafina's POV**

It's been a month since my last illusion with the shooting and the boy. I had been caring for Bella since and I've gotten close to Renee. This was bad though. The plan wasn't to stay here too long but I can't seem to get out. They need me right now. No father figure to help Bella…to be her protector. Supposedly Bella's father, Charlie, just wasn't Renee's type; it was a teenage fling back in the day, as Renee says.

I had promised Bella I would bring her back some food from the near by deli. Her regular chips and ice cream were on the menu tonight. I would usually have to sneak it in since Renee didn't like Bella eating too much junk food.

Dan's Deli was only two blocks down, right across the street from Bella's dance studio. The clerk was a Persian man who always looked at me funny. It was like he knew that I was different and something was wrong about me. I never usually looked him in the eye, afraid that something would give away my oddness.

I paid what little money I had left in my pocket. Renee was supposed to give me my paycheck yesterday but she got home late and forgot. I slid the few dollar bills across the counter and rushed out of the store.

"That man staring at me always gives me the creeps" I shook my head as I walked back down to Bella's house.

It was passed dinner time and the sun was beginning to set. There was an accident in the next block so I took a short cut and crossed through the park that would bring me to Bella's. By this time the hoodlums would hang in groups around the park, probably dealing and what not.

I sighed to myself thinking how lucky I am that I am probably ten times stronger then any of those goons. I got to the corner of the street when I saw one of the boys, who had black wavy hair up to his shoulders, approaching the opposite side of the park where another male was shouting something at him. With the great vision that I had, I could see the black haired boy reaching for something in his pants.

"Woah…rated R" I grumbled as I turned away.

Suddenly I heard a shot and without turning around I realized what he had been reaching for was most definitely a gun. I practically began to run towards Bella's house, hoping to make it in time before she went to bed since Renee always favored for her to go to sleep early.

I knocked on the door and Renee came five seconds later to check the peep hole and let me in. She kissed me on the cheek and looked suspiciously at the plastic bag I was holding. I grinned nervously and she gave a small smile and let me pass and head up to Bella's room.

As I got upstairs I knocked on the white door with the floral sign that spelt, "Bella's Room"

"Come in.." I heard a faint voice call from inside.

I opened the door and saw Bella's poster board white and purple bed…empty. I set the bag down on her night stand and walked around her bed and plopped down on the floor. I looked underneath her bed and saw Bella nestled in with blankets and a pillow, and with a flashlight in her hand.

"Camping out, Bells?" I smiled.

"It's scary out there…" Bella said lowly, staring right passed me.

"It's a scary world" I breathed out and started cracking my knuckles out of habit.

Bella suddenly shifted uneasily and took in a small deep breath, "I heard a bang"

"What, like a truck bang?" I asked

"Like a gun"

I gulped and closed my eyes. I wish she didn't have to live through things like these. I wish I could keep her in a plastic bubble, away from danger and everything harmful.

"How far can bullets go?" Bella's voice brought me back to reality. I scratched my head and thought for a second.

"They go uhm pretty far…but they usually get stuck in something and stop" I nodded, basically to myself for the alright response I gave.

"What if they don't" she just barely whispered.

I turned to her and sighed then something came to me and I smiled at her excitingly, "Do you wanna hear how I never got hurt by anything bad?"

Bella nodded and I continued, "When I was about 6 years old, a fairy came into my room. Now, at first I didn't believe she was one 'cause she had these little stubby wings, like she could've glued them on, you know, how would I believe she was a fairy.." I grinned. Bella lightened up, her eyes glued to me.

I continued, "So she said, "I'll prove it." So she reaches into her backpack and she pulls out this invisible cloak and she ties it around my neck. And she tells me that it's impenetrable. You know what impenetrable means?"

Bella shook her head, "It means nothing can go through it. No bullets, nothing. She told me that if I wore it, nothing would hurt me. So I did. And my whole life, I never got shot, stabbed, nothing. I mean, how weird is that?" I chuckled.

Bella giggled, "You're very lucky" She responded in her low voice, "I wouldn't ever want you to get hurt.."

I stared up at the ceiling and thought about something, "Hey, you know what the fairy told me before she left. She said when I get older I had to pass it onto to someone who turns six years old" I then opened my eyes wide in fake surprise and started counting my fingers, "Hey wait a minute, you're six years old!"

Bella smiled and nodded cheerfully, "Does that mean…"

"I can now give you the impenetrable cloak so that you'll be safe" I exclaimed, "That is…if you want it…"

"I want it! I want it!" Bella shouted joyfully. She crawled out from underneath her bed and jumped on top of me. I sat up and carried her to her bed.

I pretended to untie a noose from around my neck and wave out the invisible cloak and then I placed it on her. I pretended to tie a knot around her neck.

"Move your neck" I said as I finished 'tying' the cloak.

Bella moved her head around, "Fits great" she smiled.

"Now you'll always be safe"

00000000000

Bella had fallen asleep by 10:30pm so I went back downstairs and started chatting with Renee. She was making a batch of brownies for Bella's bake sale tomorrow, so I offered to help. Normal humans I supposed licked the bowl when they were done putting the brownies in the oven, which is probably why Renee passed me a spoon full of chocolate fudge.

I felt bad if I denied it, like how I usually did so I decided to try something new; to have a taste. I held in my breath and stuck the whole spoon in my mouth. Renee smiled happily as she saw me indulge the chocolate but as she as she turned around I spit out whatever I could on a near by napkin as quick as I could. I tried not to gag either, but I couldn't help but almost heave a little. Luckily something had caught Renee's eye on the television. By the time the brownies were done she had asked if my 'mother' would be worrying where I was since I never called. She gave me my paycheck and I was soon out the door.

So I left maybe a little after midnight. I decided to take my time since I had nothing else to do once I got to the hotel. I started walking down the block of my hotel when I heard glass shatter. I tried to listen more carefully and then I pinpointed where it came from. I jolted forward and down another block and saw a group of boys running the opposite direction.

I got closer and saw that it was Dan's Deli that had just got robbed. I looked inside and everything was broken and wrecked. Graffiti was written on the wall and isles were knocked over. A long breath escaped my lips and a wave of pity and sorrow washed through me.

Suddenly I heard foot steps running towards me. I was in a bad spot in a bad time, so I just darted forward rushing past a couple of people and headed straight from my hotel.

I heard police sirens sound off a few miles away and I knew that they were heading towards the Deli. I felt a familiar presence run the opposite way of me but I didn't bother to concentrate on that.

0000000000

**No one's POV**

The whole night Sarafina spent lying in bed, thinking of ways she could help that cranky man who always gave her weird looks at the Deli.

"He would definitely be dealing with a rough time cleaning up that whole mess…I hope he has insurance" she sighed.

Renee had called early in the morning asking if Sara could get an oil change for her car while she went to do some house errands. Sara accepted since she had nothing better to do. Sara had the job done by mid afternoon, so in the meantime she cruised around the neighborhood in Renee's Thunderbird, with the windows all the way rolled down, and the radio blasting.

It was about 3:30pm and Sarafina had been doing nothing but driving around.

"My whole purpose here is to be with Bella, but how was I supposed to be with Bella if Renee takes days off.." She mumbled to herself. Then she glanced at the gas meter, "I better stop driving around or I'll waste all her gas"

Sarafina decided to go drop off the car and just hang out at Bella's house since Renee said she was welcomed any time.

Sara drove the few blocks to Bella's and strangely she began hearing anxious footsteps. She turned around and saw a couple of children and parents walking around, probably just getting out of school. Sara shook my head and continued driving to the familiar house.

Sarafina parked the car in the driveway and got out of the vehicle, when suddenly the man who owned the Deli, begin to approach her. Sara rose an eyebrow and froze where she stood, "Hello—"

"Give me my money" The man said pointing a gun at Sara's face.

"What?! What money?" Sara asked, trying to not sound paranoid.

"From my store! Give me my money!" The man shouted. His hand shook as he held out the gun.

Suddenly small footsteps approached the front door and out of nowhere Bella was leaning against the screen door, "Sara!" Bella exclaimed.

Sarafina quickly glanced at Bella and pointed a finger at her, "Sweetie, stay inside! Renee!" Sara yelled more loudly.

"Give me my money!" The man said more demanding.

"_Why can't I think straight? For some reason everything is distracting me. I could take this man on but I'm afraid of doing something reckless. I don't want Bella to see this!_." Sarafina thought.

"Go now!" Sara shouted at Bella to get back inside.

"I want my fucking money!" the man kept shouting, "Give me the car" he said, waving his gun towards Renee's Thunderbird.

"Chill…that's not my car!" Sarafina shouted.

"Sara!" Bella called uneasily.

"Renee!!" Sarafina shouted once more.

"Hey...okay..hold on" Sara said as she slowly put her hands out and reached in her pocket, "I—I got fifty bucks.."

The man suddenly slapped the money out of Sara's hands angrily, "Fifty dollars!? You took everything!!"

"Mommy!" Bella called to her mother in the kitchen.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Renee called as she shut off the faucet and wiped her hands with a paper towel.

"She doesn't have it" Bella exclaimed.

"Hasn't got what?" Renee asked as she stood in the kitchen entrance.

"I have it! She doesn't have impenetrable cloak!" Bella then swung the screen door open and ran outside.

Renee then jolted forward, "Bella! Stay out of the street!" she shouted.

Bella ran towards Sarafina, her chocolate brown hair flying behind her, her uniform jumper swishing back and forth. Bella then spread opened her arms and jumped on Sara and wrapped her little arms around Sara's cold neck and shut her eyes tight.

**BANG**!

Renee who was running towards them stood frozen from shock on the front steps. Her head bobbed forward and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Sarafina blinked and her face was empty. It looked like someone just punched her in the face. Suddenly, just taking in the whole impact, Sara grabbed onto Bella's body and screamed. "Bella!!!!!!"

Sarafina shut her eyes tight, as she screamed her face shook.

The Deli man, with his mouth hanging open looked at his gun which was shaking on the palm of his hand.

Renee screaming and sobbing fell on her knees, tears streaming down her face. Renee's whole body trembled as she clutched her fists together.

Sara still holding tightly onto Bella's small body, tried to keep down, trying not to cause a commotion but for some reason she couldn't stop screaming. She leaned her head lightly on Bella's and took in a deep breath.

"It's okay, Sara" a whisper sounded.

Sara flashed open her eyes, thinking it was the wind but then she turned her face to Bella, "Wha—What…?" Sara's voice gasped for air and she sounded like she was sobbing but no tears were coming down.

"I'll protect you" Bella turned her head and looked at Sara.

Sarafina then held on Bella in front of her, examining for any wounds. Sara turned Bella around to check her back but nothing was there. Sara put Bella on her shoulder and pulled the back of Bella's shirt to check her skin, but again nothing was there. Sara then patted Bella's back and held her out in front of her again.

Sarafina then held Bella close to her and stared at the man with a distressed look, she started to walk towards the house. The man just stared at Sara and Bella dumbfounded, confused about the gun shot, but in a way thankful that no one got killed. Sarafina kept looking at the man until she had been a few feet in front of Renee.

Sarafina kept walking towards the house as Renee got up from the ground and held onto Bella's hand, still sobbing and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bella then grabbed onto Renee's hand, "It's okay. Sara's okay" Bella said in a low voice. Renee nodded exasperatedly and tried to control her sobbing.

Sarafina's expression was as if someone punched her in the gut. Even though no tears were coming down her face her, she looked distraught, as if she was holding back the tears.

Bella then turned to look at Sarafina and smiled, "It's a really good cloak"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I was really looking forward to this chapter ever since I got the idea from the movie. It's a great movie! I recommend everyone to see it if they haven't already! Rent it! (:**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**ANYONE WHO SAW THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS..DON'T YOU THINK IT SHOULD'VE BEEN CALLED THE MTV TWILIGHT AWARDS? xD**

**AHH New Moon previewx33 Check it out on youtube! Can't wait for 11.20.09!  
**


	14. Giacomo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the characters that you do not recognize from Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapter 14

The day after the incident Sarafina had locked herself in her hotel room. She tried to be normal and human yet people still didn't like her. Her whole purpose was to protect Bella from danger but what she didn't realize was that she was the danger.

The day before Bella had almost got shot, all because of Sara. The memories kept coming back to Sara harder then ever. She tried to get rid of them but nothing else was going through her mind. She had left Bella's residence early, making sure the man was away and nobody heard the ruckus.

The following day, Sarafina stayed curled in a fetal position for hours on the huge queen sized bed. The television was on in the background but she wasn't paying attention to it, she just wanted the background noise.

"I shouldn't stay here anymore. I'll just go back home" Sarafina said to herself.

She laid on her bed for awhile longer, thinking on how she would go back. She had her journal in her bag but she had to remember the real reason she came. Sarafina had to make sure Bella would not go to Forks and live with her father, no matter what.

Sara sat up; her hair was a mess, hairs sticking up in every direction. Even the weather mirrored her mood. It was gloomy and rain was pounding on the window.

Sarafina put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, one of her common outfits she dressed in to fit in. She packed up all her things, even though it wasn't much. She had bought some new clothes but she was planning on throwing them away, but she found better use of it when she saw a shoot in the hallway going to the needy.

Sara fixed up the room in a matter of seconds and then grabbed the room key. She stared at the room that was her home for the past two months and then shut it. She took the elevator to the lobby and went to the receptionist who she had made friends with.

"So you're finally leaving?" The manager of the hotel asked.

Sarafina nodded solemnly and gave back the key, "Thank you for the hospitality" She smiled at the rest of the employees who were around and then headed off.

Instead of taking her time to admire and take a long gander at the scenery she was never going to see again, she raced towards Bella's place. Not wanting to waste a single minute. She was beginning to get home sick. She wanted to see Edward and the others, to make sure that things were okay.

Once reaching the quaint house, she stood facing the front door. Half of her wanted to just run and not turn back, but she knew she had to say a proper goodbye and one more thing..

Sara knocked on the door and waited. Renee opened the door and hugged Sara tightly. Sara knew Renee was affectionate but she wasn't sure where these new set of emotions were coming from.

Suddenly when Renee took in a breath she stifled a sob. She sniffled a little and clutched onto the back of Sara's shirt. "_You saved her_" Renee whispered.

00000000

**Sarafina's POV**

What the hell? She's still crying? I really can't take this! How can she not react to how cold I am? And I mean I love 'em and all but I'm falling apart by staying here…I've never felt so stressed out…besides the time when I was with Giac—No. I can't stay here anymore.

I put my hands on Renee's arms and gently pushed back. She let go her grip on me and then a smile spread on her face. She wasn't crying but her eyes were glossy. She dabbed the side of her finger on the bottom of her eye and then motioned me to come in.

"Did you come to visit Bella? She's up in her room—"

"I'm leaving" I said bluntly.

"What? But—But why?" Renee was in total shock, just how I pictured her to be.

"My…mom she found a new job in…California" I lied. I sighed, thinking how bad I felt that I still had to keep lying to her. I really need to get away.

Renee shook her head slowly and covered her mouth with her hand. She sniffled again and then bit her bottom lip, "I can't stop you. You should go with your mother" Renee exclaimed.

"Thank—"

"She's lucky to have you, you know. You're a lovely person." Renee said; a few words were choked out. I was afraid she was going to start full on crying rivers but I think she wanted to stay strong for me.

"Thank you" I finally said looking down at my feet. I cracked my knuckles awkwardly and sighed, "There is something I did want you to do for me…"

"Anything, Dear"

"I—I don't want you to let Bella live with her father..ever." I exclaimed, looking up at her abruptly. Renee was taken back by my request. I stepped closer to her and slowly grabbed her hand in mine, "Please. As a solid favor of saving your daughter's life…don't let her go to Forks." The last few words came out barely as a whisper.

Renee was stunned by my total change of character. She nodded slowly as if in a trans. "Sara, you hands…they're freezing"

I almost fell flat on my face when she responded. _Now she realizes my temperature! She just gave me a hug a few minutes ago. Ugh humans…_

"Can I say bye to Bella before I leave?" I asked, ignoring her statement.

Renee nodded and let me go upstairs. I went up two steps at a time and came to the familiar door with Bella's sign nailed to the front. I knocked softly but I didn't hear any response. All that I could hear was a soft breathing coming from inside. I quickly opened the door but only to find Bella asleep in her bed. I checked the time; it was only 5pm. She was probably taking a quick nap before dinner.

I sat on the empty space on her bed and stared at the young child. I continued staring, as if to find the answer I've been looking for. But nothing was coming to me. I sighed and brushed the strands of hair off her face. Her soft warm skin felt nice against the touch of my fingers. It reminded me of Giacomo and how soft and warm he was.

I hated how every little thing about Bella reminded me of him. Another reason I wanted to leave. I know I want to help out Edward but if this doesn't do it then I don't know what else to do.

I didn't want to wake up Bella so I just stayed quiet for a little awhile longer. Just watching her sleep peacefully was enough for me. Knowing she was safe already made me ready to leave and know that everything will be just fine without me.

I grabbed my bag's strap and pulled it to my lap. I opened the flap and pulled out my marble covered composition book. I slid my hand on the front cover and then looked back at Bella. Suddenly I began to get a piercing headache.

"What the hell? I didn't even start reading!" I said, clutching my head. I began to shake as I felt the pain surge through my body. Everything in my mind was clear, my thoughts became more apparent. I never thought about how I would actually get back to present time. Now that I actually had time to think, reading a new entry in my book wouldn't bring me back to present time it would take me back to the past again!

Suddenly through my blurry vision I saw Bella sit up in bed. Her eyes were wide and she crawled over to me. "Sara! Sara!" she said as she held onto my shoulders. I continued to tremble and I heard Bella begin to scream. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Renee was on her way. This couldn't be getting any worse.

Luckily I blanked out and all I could see now was nothing but darkness. This was something I could get used to. Having nothing to worry about. No stress. No feeling. I wouldn't mind being like this forever. Was this how it felt to be dead?

Suddenly I felt myself on something cushy. I flashed open my eyes and sat up. I was back in Tanya's house, in my room. I felt a sudden rage of joy run through my veins. I was feeling jumpy all of a sudden and I ran out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where I heard the banging of pots and pans.

"Tanya!" I shouted as I jumped over the counter and wrapped my arms around the familiar strawberry blonde vampire. The feeling of cold skin gave me a warm feeling inside, like I was truly back home. "I missed you!" I bounced as I continued to hug her.

"Sara, have you gone mad?" was all I heard Tanya say. My mind was running with thoughts about being back in the place where I finally fit in, and no danger would be coming this way.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

Tanya nodded towards the backyard and I skipped towards the sliding door and ran to where I heard his familiar grunts. I spotted him working on his Volvo. He was covered in oil and grease and not at all appealing.

"Eddy!" I shouted and pounced on him.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. His arms flew to the air as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him like a little kid. "And don't call me that!" he sassed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I let go of him.

"Fine…? Sara, what is the reason for all this? Are _you _feeling okay?" Edward said, furrowing his eyebrows. He did not seem at the very least amused at how I was acting. He was his moody self as always.

"I'm great!" I bounced in place. Then I slowly came to stop, "Are you and Tanya still married?"

Edward narrowed his eyes and rose an eyebrow, "Yes…" It was like he was waiting for me to shout something and surprise him.

"Okay" I smiled. Suddenly a ringing came from his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and tried to shoo me away. "Hello?" he answered.

I stared at him intently, "Who is it? Carlisle? Esme? Alice?"

"Stacy! Great, you returned my call" he smiled and chuckled into the phone. I lowered my head and sighed.

_He's still a sleezball. _

I turned around and headed back into the kitchen where Tanya was happily preparing another meal that was soon going to be thrown in the trash. I watched as she gracefully poured oil into the pan and then flicked some salt and paper into a pot. She really liked to cook for some odd reason. I guess it kept her entertained or just distracted. I wonder if she knows what Edward is up to or if she just ignores it completely and just pretends everything's fine and dandy.

Without a word I headed back to my room. I felt awful that Edward could do this to someone that was special to me. _Tanya was there for me when I was in the gutter. Not literally but you get the picture. I can't let him treat her like this._ Once I got to my room I stared at the all too familiar glass window which had the cracks and holes. I let out a sigh knowing that that stayed the same.

I turned my attention to my dresser where a stack of postcards were in a neat pile against the mirror. I walked closer to the dresser and picked up the top postcard. I looked at the calendar that hung on the wall. I checked the date that the postcard was mailed. I had just received it a week ago.

_Dear Sara, _

_Things are fine here in Phoenix. Phil and mom finally got married and I got to be the maid of honor. Joy. But mom is at last happy to her full extent so I'm happy too. We're supposed to move to Florida soon since Phil job's making him move. Mom won't let me stay with dad as usual. I wonder why she's been so anal about letting me go to Forks. Anyway I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I let out a long sigh and a smile spread across my face.

"Mission accomplished" I smiled. I got a warm feeling inside knowing that Bella still remembered me after all these years. From the look of the stack of postcards she's been sending me these probably since I left. I skimmed through the postcard I just read and folded it in half and stuck it in my back pocket. Then I plopped on my couch and shut my eyes for a second. Memories of Esme's still paralyzed face was coming into view. I shook my head and tried to distract myself with something else but all I could think about was seeing Esme.

I grunted and then got up from the couch and left the room. I got to the front door and yelled out, "I'll be back" I got in my car and turned on the engine. "Curse myself and my conscience"

00000000

I got to the exit where the Cullen's house was. I found the pathway to their house and drove down where the trees surrounded my car and nothing but stillness laid out in front of me.

I got to the huge white house and stepped out of the car. I heard footsteps come to the door and out came Alice gripping onto the doorframe. "Hey!" she shouted happily.

I forced a smile and walked to her. "How's everything?" I asked as she embraced me in a hug.

"Same ole same ole" Alice exclaimed, "How's Edward?" Her voice got gloomy and she lowered her head and stared up at me.

"He's…fine" I mumbled. I looked up towards the staircase and tried to hear the sound of Esme's warm kind voice.

"She's still…ill" Alice muttered. I turned to the pixie-like vampire and put my hand on her shoulder as I continued to stare up at the staircase. I took in a deep breath and began to walk up the stairs. I heard someone run towards the top of the staircase, I looked up and a figure was blocking my way. It was Alice's mate; Jasper.

"Hel—Hello" I stuttered.

"It's okay Jasper. She just wants to see Esme" Alice explained as she ran up the staircase and held onto his hand. Jasper nodded to me and moved to the side. I didn't move at first, I just stared at the two of them. They must be happy together, despite the fact that they lost their brother...

_Well they really didn't lose Edward…since Alice and Jasper never really met him since he stayed in Denali and married Tanya. _

But other then that they also had a foster mother who was in a catatonic state. I mean as long as you have a soul mate everything must be fine, right?

I gulped and continued to walk towards Esme's room. I remembered where it was from the last time, so I was confident when I knocked that Carlisle would be the one to open it. Suddenly a husky male creaked the door open. I stared at him for a second, trying to recollect my memories of him.

_Oh, right…Mauled-by-a-bear-boy…_

Then came the familiar snobby blonde who pushed his arm out of the way to get a better view of me. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Rosalie, stand aside" Carlisle's serene voice echoed in the room. Rosalie and the boy, Emmett, I think they called him before, moved aside. I saw Carlisle on a chair next to the same rocking chair I had seen before. I slowly took a step forward, and reacting to my movement, Rosalie let out a loud growl.

"Rose.." Emmett said soothingly as he put his hand on her shoulder. Rosalie grunted and shook his hand off her shoulder.

_When she upset…man did she get grumpy…_

I quickened my pace and went around the rocking chair and saw the same memory that I had been seeing before, but this time in person. Esme sat still in her rocking chair, in the same robe and slippers from before.

"She still hasn't moved?" I asked, mostly to myself since no one answered me.

"We're very grateful that you stop by often, Sara" Carlisle barely whispered. I turned to him, my face as emotionless as Esme.

_I've been visiting often? _

I then saw Carlisle's lips twitch and slowly it spread into a small genuine smile. This man—er vampire—basically lost his first son and now he's losing his wife. This is the grief I've put upon him. Everything I've done just screwed up everyone else's lives. It's like a friggen domino effect.

I placed my hand on top of Esme's and gulped. I didn't say anything. I had nothing to say. I just wanted to be here for everyone. I stood up straight and sighed.

_This all wouldn't have happened if Giacomo didn't get himself stickin' killed! _I bit my bottom lip and brushed my fingers through my hair.

_That way I wouldn't have met Edward, who wouldn't have married Tanya, who wouldn't have a cheating husband, who he wouldn't have lost his family, who are now grieving over their paralyzed mother, thanks to Tanya's cheating husband, who wouldn't be cheating if I hadn't told him to marry Tanya in the first place! _

I grunted loudly and hastily exited the room. I ignored any rude comments coming from the blonde, I just wanted to leave the premises immediately, but of course I couldn't leave without a fight. Alice met me at the front door way, basically blocking my exit.

"You can't leave!" She told me.

"Alice, move!" I growled as I grabbed onto one of her arms that were holding onto the doorframe and pushed it out of my way. She had broken a chunk of the doorframe off in attempt to stop my act. I had gotten passed her and got in my car.

"I'm going to go to the source to all this…"

000000000

As I got back to Tanya's house, I raced back to my room and shut the door behind me. I checked under my bed to find a cardboard box of my prized belongings. I carried the box to the couch and found the journal. I didn't hesitate I just wanted everything to go back to being normal. I skimmed through the first couple of pages until I found what I needed.

_August 17, 2001_

_It was a regular day in the life of me. It was another sunny afternoon and Missy wanted to go on another hunting trip. She always gets what she wants since she's the oldest but it doesn't bug me anymore. I just wanted to come back as soon as possible so I can see Giacomo again—_

I felt myself tremble in place. It was beginning to feel like a drug to me. Having this feeling rush through my body now seemed to have a calming effect. Or maybe it was just because I came to my senses and I was on my way to seeing the one person who could actually fix everything.

I shut my eyes tight and waited. As soon as I felt a sudden gust of wind, I flashed open my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in my old room in Pennsylvania. The window had been left open and it was a windy day.

"Someone's at the door for you!" my foster mother, Despina, called from downstairs. Hearing her voice made my feet go numb. I felt like I was dreaming, hearing her was like hearing the arc angel sing, it was a miracle.

I ran down the stairs and once I saw who was at the front door I had lost my balance and missed the last step on the staircase and toppled to the floor.

"Sara! Oh crap…are you okay?" A chuckling voice approached me. I laid flat on the ground, waiting to be awoken from this all too real dream. Suddenly I felt warm fingers touch my arm and my head shot up. I brought myself into a sitting fetal position and cornered myself into the staircase.

I looked up and I stopped breathing. I didn't find the habit to breath anymore. My oxygen, the reason for my living, was standing in front of me once again. My mouth slightly opened in awe as I stared at figure who gave me a confusing smile.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was like my guardian angel actually came and was standing right there. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. But then it hit me. What if I never have a chance like this ever again? This is literally a miracle and I was going to grab every chance I get.

I suddenly lifted myself quickly off the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck. I nuzzled my head into his chest and began to breathe heavily. He placed his hands on my back and began to caress me softly. I slowly looked up at him. It was really like a dream. His emerald green eyes stared back at me, his white teeth gleamed like snow, his olive tone stood out next to my porcelain skin. His warm touch tingled on my hard freezing body.

I opened my mouth again to same something, but again nothing came out. Then without thinking I slid my hand behind his neck and leaned my head in, I pressed my lips against his and it was like we were in sync. His lips moved gently while mine were wilder, trying to make up for lost time. For the first time in awhile it felt like I was floating on air.

I pulled my face away from his, my eyes were glossy but no tear streaked down my face. If I ever were allowed to cry it, would be saved for this exact moment.

"Giacomo…" I breathed.

He leaned his forehead against mine, his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer and kissed me again lightly on the lips. "If only you knew how crazy it makes me when I feel your breath on me" he smiled.

This would be the cue for my blood to start to rush and the pink would shine obnoxiously on my cheeks. But since I was not human I stayed white and cold. I didn't want to turn my gaze away from him. I didn't even want to move. I wish I could stay like this forever but of course nothing can stay perfect.

"Sara! C'mon, we gotta get going!" Missy called as she walked down the stairs. "Oh hey Giac" she said as she passed by us.

Giacomo smiled and nodded at Missy and then turned back to me, "Well I just wanted to say goodbye since you were going away for the weekend, while I'm going to be bored out of my mind at my house."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even remember what I had said in this last scenario. I bit my lip and just hugged him again.

"How about I come along with you?" Giacomo quirked. I quickly stepped back and furrowed my eyebrows, "Are you crazy?! I'd be putting you in danger! You can't come!" I shouted.

Giacomo shushed me and wrapped an arm around my neck and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry" he said, resting his chin on the top of my head and sighed. I shook his head off of mine and put both my hands on his face and pulled it closer to me, "Please Giacomo, listen to me. I—I don't want you to follow me" I choked.

"Aw babe, I said don't worry didn't I?" he said taking my hands and bringing them down to our side.

I nodded and gulped, "But I really want you to listen to me. Please.."

Giacomo smiled at me and I couldn't help but melt. He had a baby face and every time he smiled it was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I hated how I gawked over him but I couldn't help it. I loved him.

"Sara, we're leaving" Despina said, as she waited for me to come to the door.

Giacomo held onto my hand as we both walked out of the house. I looked behind me and checked out my old home. It was a big house, especially for three people. It was a light grey tint with wide windows and a huge front and backyard. It was settled far from the rest of the neighborhood yet even Giacomo knew where to find it.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up" I told Missy and Despina. They nodded and went off north. I turned my attention back to Giacomo. He grabbed onto my other hand and we stood staring at each other again. I really didn't want to leave, and yet I thought, I didn't have to leave! I could just stay here with him while my mother and sister went hunting.

Then a ringing came from Giacomo's pocket. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone. "Oh hey pops. Mhm. Yeah. But—Ugh...Yeah. Bye"

I turned to him and rose an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"My dad needs me at the shop right now. Says it's urgent. I'll see you when you get back I guess" Giacomo kissed me on the forehead, "Call me if anything"

I looked up at the sky and growled. _Just when I thought you were going to get me out of the water, you put your foot on my head and sink me back in!_

"You okay?" he said as he put his cell phone back in his pocket. But before he took another step I wrapped my arms around him again and kissed his cheek before I let him go. "I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" he grinned my favorite grin at me. Even though this was a critical moment I couldn't help but giggle. He then turned around and slowly our hands slipped away from each other.

Suddenly my vision became blurry and a pounding headache came back. Luckily it didn't last long. I blinked my eyes and saw that I was in a crouching position.

_The big cat! I was going to feed on it. But something was distracting him._ I listened closely and heard the heavy breathing of someone. I turned around and saw Giacomo.

The cougar sulked around me, trying to get to him.

_This is where it happens!_

Instead of pushing Giacomo away I had t think of a better plan to save him. I acted swiftly and inside of running towards Giacomo I pounced on the cougar before he could get any closer to Giac.

I ripped the wildcat's head off in rage. Blood spilled out and I enjoyed my feast. Realizing that Giacomo was probably watching me I wiped my mouth and turned to look his way. Giacomo stared back at me with awe, like he was watching the Super Bowl live in the front seats.

"Giacomo—" I said, taking a step forward.

"Sara, that was awesome! The way you got that cougar! It was sick!" he shouted. Then he closed the distance between us and ran towards me. I was afraid that my wild instincts would turn on him but once I felt his warm body against mine, I didn't even having hunting in my mind.

I nestled my head in his chest and let out a chuckle and closed my eyes, "You're safe"

_I did it. I did the impossible. I meddled in and I got to save him. I'll never be without him again and now Edward and Esme and the rest of them will be fine._

Suddenly once I opened my eyes again I was back in my old home in Pennsylvania. I was in my room, laying on my bed. I got up and trotted down the stairs where Giacomo sat watching the television.

"Gia—Giac—" I stuttered. I couldn't even say his whole name. I was in total shock that it actually worked. I looked around hastily and then ran into the kitchen where on the refrigerator hung a mini calendar. X's were marked on the previous dates. I pointed my finger on today's date, and to my luck it was indeed the present date.

I ran into the living room and jumped on top of Giacomo lap. I wrapped my arms around him and began to tremble.

"Sara…what's wrong?" Giacomo asked, pulling me off of him and staring at me with concern.

"Nothing. I just can't believe you're here" I smiled, my breathing also became heavy.

"Sara, of course I'd be here. I'm your husband" Giacomo exclaimed.

My eyes widened and my mouth hung open. Suddenly a headache began to pick up.

::Flashback::

_I held onto Giacomo as I just killed the cougar, "You're safe" I breathed. _

_Suddenly I was brought back to the house and Giacomo and I were alone in my room. "Sara, I know you and your family have talked about me becoming a vampire, but I think I'm ready. Everyday I worry that I won't be with you. I want this to last forever."_

"_Marry me then" I smiled. _

_Suddenly I was brought to a small wedding ceremony in my backyard. Despina and Missy had invited our friends while Giacomo had his family with him. We both stood staring at each other and I breathed, "I do"_

::End of Flashback::

Once I came back to reality I shook my head and looked at my hand. A ring was placed on my ring finger. "Giacomo…it's beautiful" my voice cracked as I stared at my hand.

"Are you feeling okay? Should I call your sister?" Giacomo asked, starting to get up from the couch.

I grabbed his arm to pull him back down, "No no, I'm fine. Sorry.." then I titled my head to the side, "Are you a…vampire?"

Giacomo narrowed his eyes, "No…" he said suspiciously, "Remember, you said you wanna wait a year or so just so my family doesn't wig out about my sudden change"

I nodded, "Right right"

"I think I should get your sister…" Giacomo said, getting up from the couch.

"Where's Despina?" I asked, "Is she…still here?" I asked. _He keeps saying my sister, is Despina still alive?_

"She went on a hunt. She'll be back later tonight. Missy is out back." Giacomo said as he left the living room and called Missy inside.

_Everything seems great! I can't believe how this turned out. _I squealed to myself. Then hastily my sister came to my side and grabbed onto my face. "What's wrong?" she seemed to be asking Giacomo instead of me.

"I feel like she has amnesia or something. She didn't remember where Despina went, or about our marriage, and she asked if I was a vampire yet.." Giacomo explained.

Missy sighed and laid me down on the couch. "Rest, okay." She instructed me, "She doesn't seem to show anything wrong" she said as she examined me.

"Like you would know, Missy" I smirked.

"I'm in med school, stupid. I know my stuff" Missy sassed.

"You're in where?" I asked in shock.

"Oh boy, something is wrong with you" Missy shook her head. "I'll go call Despina"

Giacomo towered over me as I laid on the couch quietly. Everything was perfect, and nothing is going wrong, other then everyone thinking I've gone insane.

Minutes later Missy came back into the living room. "Mom's on her way. Oh and Giac, your brother called, he said that he wants to see you at the house"

"Again? I swear that boy needs to learn how to fix up his car himself…or at least go to a mechanic." Giacomo grunted as he went to grab his jacket. He then came back around the couch, "I'll be back soon" he kissed my forehead. I held onto his hand as it dangled by his side. He smiled warmly at me and held onto my hand for a short second and then pulled away and left through the door.

I sighed and stared up at Missy who planted herself by my feet and began to watch the television.

An hour later Despina finally arrived. She had rushed to my side and put her hands on my face and examined me, "Oh Sara, what have you done to yourself now.."

"I'm fine really! I don't have amnesia or anything" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"What's my name?" Despina asked. The phone rang in the background and Missy got up to answer it.

I sighed, "Despina" I responded.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Melissa"

"What's our last name?"

"Bellanie…Mom, really I'm fine!" I said as I got up from the couch.

Missy then quietly came back to the living room. She took her time reaching me and Despina; her gaze was on the floor. It was like she didn't want to look at us but slowly she raised her head, and she stared at me. Her eyes were mixed with sorrow and worry.

"W-What's wrong?" I hesitated. My finger tips got numb as Missy kept freaking me out with her sudden change of emotion.

"That was Giacomo's mom who just called." Missy explained. Suddenly I stopped breathing. I felt like my oxygen, my life was suddenly ripped away from me. Missy then stifled a sniffle, "She said that Giacomo got into a car crash. I'm sorry Sara, but he—he's dead"

**BAM.**

I hit the floor. I thought I fainted but I was still conscious. My body was swirling with a wave of emotions. "He d-died…" the words escaped my mouth. Missy and Despina were by my side and tried to sit me up.

My mind went blank and I was finally safe. Nothing could break this wall that I had protected myself against. No emotions, memories, nothing could get passed this. Suddenly a tremble went down my spine.

"_That's what you get for god-modding_" a voice whispered.

I still felt like I was in a bottomless pit so I felt the need to respond, "I had to save him…I just wanted to be with him again…" Then my instincts began to trigger. I snarled loudly and my teeth bared out, "Why did you kill him! I saved him from the cougar incident and now you have to kill him again!" I shouted.

"_You should've let the past be the past. We had no choice but to have him killed again. Now you have to pay the price"_

Suddenly I felt weak and small, like a wave of fear washed over me. Just when I thought I was safe, my wall had collapsed.

* * *

**Yeah I felt like this was a sappy chapter haha I hope that it was okay. I think a few more chapters and this fic will be finished. I feel bad that I'm screwing with the vampire's lives haha well not me..Sarafina =P Too bad life isn't going to good for her either. I hope you guys liked Giacomo, he was alittle bit harder for me to grasp. **

**Read and Review!  
**


	15. I'm Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 15

*

I just laid there. Not feeling anything; just going with the flow. Waiting for the godly voice to talk again and do away with me. I had committed something terribly wrong but I'm not sorry at all. Going back and saving Giacomo, that was best thing I could've done. I smirked to myself and then I really began to think about it. I felt like I swallowed an anchor, a heavy weight was numbing my whole body. If I really did save Giacomo the first time, things would've gone so well for us. But I had to be a monster..a monster who's instinct is to kill. For the first time in awhile I really hated myself.

"_Do you understand the damage you could've done if you continued this? Did you ever think about what you were doing?" The deep pious voice bellowed._

"I wasn't thinking…" I muttered

"_Exactly, and for that you have done this to yourself. The one thing precious to you will now be inexistence to you" The voice echoed. _

I didn't say anything. I just wanted to go back home. Preferably to the Cullen house. Visit Esme. And go on with my life which I would probably screw up again the next day.

"_Or would you rather not exist at all?" The voice grew angrier after my silence. _

"Who are you to take my life away?! I don't need to answer to anyone" I growled. I thought for a minute; I was always a catholic person but I figured since I'm immortal God wouldn't be talking to me. Me being alive is already a mortal sin. I gasped, grasping the fact that the Volturi might've stepped in. I exhaled and groaned internally, "Just…just take me back then"

The deep voice didn't talk again. Instead it felt like an earthquake was erupting. The sound of rumbles and ground cracking ran through my ears. I kept my mind blank and just let myself go with where ever I was going. Hopefully, somewhere where I won't cause too much damage with the terrible luck that I bring.

It was awhile after I felt or heard anything. Maybe hours had passed, I wasn't sure. I felt numb and immobile so I didn't bother making too much of an effort to move around. Maybe I was stuck in an infinite black hole forever.

"Sara, wake up" someone started shaking me softly.

I groaned. This time the sound left my mouth. "Sara, c'mon" The voice spoke again. I slowly opened my eyes to a slow flicker and saw Missy's face staring down at me.

"Hey" I said groggily. I shifted and felt the soft bed under me. I sat up to get a better look at my surroundings. I was back in my room in Pennsylvania. I smiled to myself. If I was in Pennsylvania then Giacomo would be around.

"C'mon mom's gonna take us hunting. You took one hell of nap so now we're behind schedule" Missy exclaimed as she stood up from where she sat on my bed.

"I'll be down in a sec" I said as I stared out the window. Missy nodded and turned towards the door. "Hey Miss, did Giacomo call or anything while I was sleeping?" I asked.

"Giacomo?" Missy asked, confusion rang in her voice.

_Miss could be so useless at times._ I sighed. She probably wasn't paying attention to the phone or anything while I was out.

_I'll just ask later._ I thought to myself. "Nevermind" I told her and shooed her out of the room. After Missy left I got up and checked the dresser's mirror. My eyes widened after realizing that I was still wearing the same outfit I had worn when I got back from Phoenix. I took off my shirt and replaced it with a white tanktop. I wiggled out of my blue jeans and tossed them on my bed and pulled out a pair of shorts from the top drawer. I looked in the mirror again and noticed something sticking out of the back pocket of my blue jeans that I had thrown on my bed. I turned around and got a closer look and then noticed it was the postcard Bella had last sent me.

I smiled and then put it back in the back pocket of my jeans. I heard rustling coming downstairs and knew that my sister and mother were waiting for me but I really didn't want to go on a hunt. I sighed and turned to the handheld calendar on the dresser and saw that it was indeed present time. I bit my bottom lip and decided that I'd rather go visit the Cullens rather then going hunting, and I'll stop by Giacomo's house on the way.

I skipped downstairs and saw Despina unlocking the door to get outside. "Hey mom, uhm I think I'm gonna skip out on this one" I called from the staircase.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten in days" Despina exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll just go visit Giacomo or something" I half smiled and then turned around to head back upstairs.

"Who?" My mother's voice echoed.

I rose an eyebrow and slowly turned back around, "Giacomo..you know" I shrugged.

"She said it again. I told you mom, I think she's going through something.." Missy voice's whispered to Despina.

"What's going on guys?" I called out more loudly, "How do you not remember Giacomo?" I gripped onto the stair's rail.

"Dear, we know Giacomo, but we don't understand why you want to see him" Despina said, taking a step forward towards me.

"Mom, are you serious?" I said, narrowing my eyes and then turning to Missy. "Guys, you both know Giac...is my boyfriend.."

"Boyfriend?" Despina and Missy both said at the same time in disbelief. I stared at them wide eyed and stared to grip on tighter to the railing, an indent was starting to form.

"Honey, you don't have a boyfriend. And Giacomo has been dating Caroline, you know the lovely young intern at my office.." Despina said, grabbing onto the head of the stair's rail.

"Wha-what?" I choked out. I started to breath heavily out of habit of being freaked out and turned to run to my room. I heard footsteps follow me so I slammed my door shut and locked it.

"I just need to find the journals and I'll be fine" I said, falling onto my knees and looking under my bed but nothing was there.

"Sara, honey, please open the door" Despina called from outside the room, turning the knob of the door.

I ignored her and ran to the closest and started digging into it, but the journals didn't turn up. I growled and started to just grab everything in the closest and throw it behind me. Once everything was emptied from the closest, I turned and stepped over the pile of clothing.

"Sara, open the freakin' door!" Missy said more strictly and began pounding on the door.

I kept on ignoring them and went to the dresser and started to pull out the drawers one by one. Still, I couldn't find my journals.

"Where are my journals?!" I snarled as I turned to look at the locked door.

"Honey, there are no journals. You've been asking us that for weeks but there were never any journals" Despina called, concern echoing from her voice.

_No journals? That's not possible. That's how everything started…_

"There has to be journals! Despina, you were the one who told me to write in them. You told me too!" huffs of air began to leave my nose as if I was angry bull.

"I never did! Something in your head keeps triggering you to think that. Sara, there have never been journals!" Despina shouted.

My eyes widened, everything was getting fuzzy but it wasn't like the feeling like before. I felt like I was not myself, as if I was turning into something else. Maybe the monster that I always knew I was.

I shut my eyes and started screaming. I wasn't feeling any physical pain, nothing physical could compare to what I was feeling right now. I felt like I was having my body torn into pieces from the inside. My whole existence is gone. The reason why I woke up every morning was in someone else's arms right now. He was never in my life and worst of all I was never in his.

Then it was like I got an epiphany. Bella's postcard, I still had it. Suddenly Missy had bombarded the door and broke it up. An anger Missy and a worried Despina pounced in the room. I backed away and threw myself on my bed to find my pair of jeans that I had worn earlier. It was a mess since I had thrown every piece of clothing in this room all over the place.

"Sara, you need help" Missy cried as she grabbed onto one of my arms. I yanked it away from her and continued to dig through the pile of clothing nearest my bed.

"Sweetie, please we know people—vampires that can help with this sort of disorder" Despina exclaimed.

I growled and tried to block them out of my hearing. Luckily I spotted the pair of jeans and snatched the postcard in the back pocket. I stood up hastily and jetted to the bathroom next door and locked the door. I walked over to the bathtub on the other side of the bathroom and slid on the ground. Banging and thrusting began to come from outside the door.

My hands began to shake involuntarily as I held the postcard up so I could read it.

"Dear—Dear Sara…" I breathed. My body began to jump every time Missy collided with the door to jam it open.

"Things are fine here in Phoenix." I spoke more prominently, "Phil and mom finally got married and I got to be the maid of honor. Joy. But mom is at last happy—"

The room began to shake just in time. Missy had barged through the door and was about to pounce on me when I began to go through another hemorrhage. I felt myself let out a chuckle that rang through my ears as everything blacked out.

Suddenly I felt a thud and I found myself back in Tanya's house; back in my room. I let my back fall to the floor and I stared up to the ceiling. I needed to leave this house. Being here and having to know that Edward was still a skeez wouldn't make me feel better. I turned over and laid on my stomach. I stared at the beaten glass window and without thinking I got up and rammed through the window. Glass shattered all over my room and on the ground as I landed in Tanya's backyard. I ran to the front of the house and looked back to see a disheveled silhouette approaching the window downstairs. But I didn't stay behind to watch, I just kept on running. I didn't know exactly where I was heading but I knew that it was better then just staying here.

I was a gust of wind to the average person, or maybe a blur of quick light. I didn't care though. I didn't care who saw me at this pace. I just wanted to keep on running until I got every bad feeling out of me. I felt a little uneasy thinking that, since I could probably run forever.

Once I began feeling less crappy about myself I decided that I wanted to go see the Cullens again. Mainly Esme. I stopped suddenly and found myself surrounded by a forest-y scenery.

"Hm..which way from here.." I thought to myself as I looked around my surroundings. I sniffed the air, but then suddenly I wished I hadn't. Some sort of burning scent whisked into my nose. I shook my head furiously, trying to shake the scent away.

All of a sudden a deep growl came from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a gigantic wolf like creature crouching less then 10 feet away from me; and it didn't seem happy.

I put my hands in front of me and slowly backed away. "Good boy.." I said softly. The huge mutant animal stepped forward and bared out it's teeth.

Then I did something that I thought I would never do. I had stumbled onto a tree trunk and held onto it. I slowly slid to the ground and covered my face and let out a whimper. I always thought of myself as being better then a wimp and taking things head on. But I couldn't force myself to stay strong any longer. I shut my eyes and waited for the beast to just eat me. I felt the huge animal's hot breath heat my skin, it was definitely right in front of me by now.

I was ready though. I didn't need to stay in this world anymore. I lost everything so I knew nothing else mattered. I was ready.

* * *

**Read & Review**


	16. Ouch Wolfy

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own Sarafina. Also I'm sorry if the timing of the story is confusing everyone. I know I switch through years and such quickly and it might not always make sense, so I apologize. If it helps, this chapter is during New Moon, perhaps the ending. Though also keep in mind that I'm not doing the New Moon story just the time is being taken place there. _

_Also I know that much of these chapters are mostly Sara. In perhaps the next chapter or so I will bring back Edward and some other surprises. Please excuse any other vampire mistakes that I have made and probably will keep making because sometimes I forget that I'm writing Sara as a vampire. I think only about a couple more chapters and this should be done. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer _;P_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The monstrous animal's wet nose took a big whiff of my forearm that had been covering my ashamed and frightened face. After feeling the wet sensation leave my skin, I peeked through my arms and saw the wolf just dead straight staring at me. I gulped and furrowed my eyebrows in disapproval.

"If you're going to eat me just do it now!" I sassed at the beast. The wolf like creature let out a low growl and seemed to have made a sneezing sound. I dropped my arms to my side and sighed. Things weren't going how I thought they were; this animal seems pretty harmless. I stood up cautiously, eyeing the brute with every step I took.

The sand colored wolf took a few steps back as I straightened myself up and looked at me with his farfetched eyes that seemed to be glowing with penance. Suddenly I heard the sound of pattering feet from afar and it was coming closer. I inhaled deeply out of habit and side stepped to leave, as I did so, the wolf seemed to take a step forward and placed himself in a crouching position. I took another step to the side and he took another step forward. I was already in a bad mood and this fiend of an animal was deciding to stalk me!

I narrowed my eyes and he did the same. I turned my back towards him and started walking away but when I heard his footsteps behind me I swerved around and let out a seething hiss. Suddenly before I could register everything another huge beast pounced upon me and pinned me to the ground. It was another identical wolf but with russet colored fur. I looked up at the wolf; his teeth bared out and a rumbling noise was coming from his chest. I noticed some sort of navy blue fabric attached to his right front leg tied around by a string. I sighed unhappily and contemplated on whether or not to toss this creature off of me. I didn't think long and hard about it, but just as I was raising my head, a boy's voice echoed behind us.

"Jacob, get off of her!" the voice cried.

The russet furred wolf's head swiftly turned towards the voice and let out a rumbling growl. The animal turned back to look down at me and then slowly repressed his pressure on my body and hopped off. I sat up hurriedly and looked to see where the voice came from. Instead of the sandy colored wolf that was following me, a short tanned skinned boy, who was shirtless and wore a pair of jean shorts that reached below his knees, was gaping at me. I didn't make any motion or sound as I shifted my glance from the boy to the russet wolf, who was now standing beside the adolescent.

I slowly got on my knees and then rose myself from the dry leaves pile that had I been pushed onto. I dusted the remaining leaves that had gotten stuck on my shirt and then turned to look at the duo, who had their eyes locked on me. I cleared my throat and scratched my head awkwardly, having a half naked boy and a huge wolf watching my every move wasn't so comforting.

"Uhm, well, thank…you?" It came out sounding more like a question than a response. I did owe thanks to the young boy for restraining the beast but I didn't have a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't have lost in a fight between him. I was a vampire and that creature was just a mere wolf on steroids; it wouldn't be hard to rip his head off. I sneered to myself thinking the cynical thought.

The young boy opened his mouth to talk but suddenly the russet furred wolf snapped his head towards the boy and snarled unpleasantly at him. The boy did flinch but then he straightened up and restored his serious posture.

"She didn't seem harmful. She was backing into a tree for crying out loud!" the boy shouted at the wolf. The gigantic beast growled and seemed to shake his head violently in disapproval.

"Just so you know I'm not scared of you two" I piped up from behind them. Both of their eyes instantly turned my way; a sudden breeze blew past me and I felt the uncomfortable situation again. Suddenly the russet colored wolf scowled back towards the boy and jolted into the trees. The boy's head had followed the wolf's move and then swung back towards me.

"So what was that abo—" I exclaimed but I got interrupted by a sudden stir behind the boy. Slowly came out another tanned, yet more muscular and taller, boy with a pair of navy blue shorts on and no shirt, with a grimace expression plastered on his face. I let out a huff through my nose, not impressed by his sudden arrival, and placed my hands on my hips.

"What are you doing on Quileute land?" the older boy snapped at me.

"On who-da-whatta-land?" I titled my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. The boy who had asked me the question narrowed his eyes and if it was possible, steam would be blowing out of his ears.

"It's our tribe territory" The younger teen replied first.

I turned my gaze on him. The younger, less muscular boy seemed more docile. He was indeed built but not compared to the one standing next to him. The smaller boy had light brown shaggy hair and big doe like eyes. I smiled warmly at him, feeling less pressure from him. Once realizing that I was actually shoving a nice emotion to either one of the two, I blinked and crossed my arms.

"Well I—I didn't know" I stuttered, shaking my head. The older boy didn't seem happy with my response and crossed his arms, looking unsure about my being on their 'territory'.

"You should've let me kill her. She's a vampire and on our land! She could've hurt you." The older boy grumbled at his younger counterpart. I sighed internally thinking how little they knew about me. I let out a chuckle thinking how cocky I sounded. I blinked back towards the two, who were watching me with suspicious eyes. I cleared my throat awkwardly and swung my arms behind my back, waiting for them to lower their guard so I could escape.

"I'm not a little kid! I could've handled it by myself. Either way, I don't want to kill her. She might be a vampire but she hasn't hurt anyone." The younger boy raised his tone with every word he spoke. I felt a weird feeling inside of me, a bit of warmth. I felt kind of special having this youngster defending me, not even knowing who I am.

"Hey—Hey" I stuttered in a low voice, "I want some answers too. Like where did those wolves go and why you guys are shirtless?" I thought about what I just said and felt a bit on the dumb side for asking why they had no shirt on but I didn't bother to regain my dignity.

The two boys looked at each other and then back towards me. The younger boy seemed to be holding back a laugh while the older one underhandedly rolled his eyes. I narrowed my eyes and suddenly something started to click in my head. My mind raced back to when the russet colored wolf had me pinned and I spotted a navy blue fabric tied around his leg, and then I stared at the taller boy with the navy blue shorts on.

"What gives? Either the wolf handed you his pair of shorts or you are—" I babbled out but got interrupted by the younger boy's round of chuckles.

"We are the wolves" The smaller boy breathed as he took a breath from his laughter. I raised my eyebrows and looked at the taller boy who seemed to have an irritable expression on his face.

"I don't know if it was smart to tell her that" The taller boy whispered nonchalantly to his younger partner as if I couldn't hear him.

"I assumed so anyway. It's no big deal" I said, taking a few steps forward. I didn't realize what I was doing until the two boys stiffened and narrowed their visions on me. I raised my hands in front of my chest and sniggered, this was becoming fun. I let out a soft sigh, thinking how I came here dreading and hating everything to laughing and acting all confident.

"Leave then. Blood-suckers aren't wanted here" The older boy growled.

I placed my hand to my un-beating heart and faked a hurt expression, "Ouch wolfy. That stung. It stung right here" I said tapping at my chest, where my heart was placed.

"I thought you guys just had black bottomless pits replacing your hearts?" The older boy shot back a sarcastic comeback. I let out a chuckle and shook my head in disbelief, he despised me already and I didn't even annoy him with my shadow technique yet.

"Good one" I nodded, "But at least I don't smell like garbage that's been laid out in the sun for too long"

"Your scent is so sweet, it's sickening!" The older boy glowered.

"Guys! Guys!" The smaller boy came in between us and looked us both in the eyes. "Stop being childish" he exclaimed, mainly staring at his friend. I snickered and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Tell Hulk over there to play nice" I smirked.

"With a blood-sucker? Ha! Never in a million years!" The older boy scoffed.

"I have plenty of time to wait" I stuck out my tongue playfully. The older boy scornfully shook his head and just stared at the ground.

"Seth, if you want to be friends with this…thing, then that's your problem. But she can't stay here" The older boy said facing the younger boy. He gave me one more repulsive glance and then turned his back towards us and started walking away.

The younger boy watched his friend walk away and then quickly turned back to me. He sighed and bit his bottom lip; he seemed like he was thinking of what to say to me. Poor kid, I didn't mean to make things weird for him.

"Seth, is it?" I interrupted his pensive thoughts. The younger boy nodded slowly, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "My name's Sara" I tried to get catch his gaze but his eyes were still closed. I extended my arm as a nice gesture despite his eyes being shut and waited for him to notice me. In a second he blinked them open and half heartedly smiled at me. He hesitated at first but then raised his arm and shook my hand. At first, when he touched the palm of my hand, his fingers recoiled, but slowly he relaxed and took a firm grip of my hand.

"Nice to meet you" His voice was low and came out hoarse. I stretched my smile and dropped my arm to my side.

"Your friend" I nodded towards where the older boy had left. "What a charmer"

Seth chuckled and stretched his arms above his head, "Jacob really is a nice guy. He's just not very fond of vampires. Well neither is the rest of our tribe…" Seth lowered his head slightly and looked up at me with apologizing eyes.

"But you are?" I replied, sounding a bit unbelieving.

"Well I don't mind them. We have a couple up north from here. I'm not sure if you met them yet. The Cullens? Every Quileute hates them, it's like a legend." Seth explained, "Because of them, we turn into werewolves"

"Interesting" I breathed, "I know the Cullens quite well" I nodded while staring into space and getting sidetracked, "Say, do you know if the mother, Esme Cullen has gotten better?" I asked inquisitively, hoping maybe this kid would know about Esme's catatonic state and if she had snapped out of it.

"No, sorry I don't really know any of them other then Dr. Cullen" Seth replied.

I didn't respond to Seth, I merely nodded and sighed. "Where are you off to now?" Seth asked, probably to end the awkward silence.

"I…don't know" I responded honestly. "I was, let's say, running away from home"

"That sucks" Seth exclaimed, "Hey, if you want, I can see if you can crash at my place" Seth's face brightened and then it became a bit grim after thinking hard about his offer.

"I'm sure from what you said about your people that they wouldn't want me around" I smiled at Seth for being thoughtful, "No, really I'll just keep running until I find somewhere to stay" I thought about staying at the Cullens, which I know wouldn't be a problem, but right now I wasn't in the mood to deal with vampires. I felt a sudden calming aura coming from this werewolf, how bad can the rest be?

"At least stop by" Seth suggested, "We never had a…friendly vampire before" He seemed to have doubts on the word 'friendly' since he sort of narrowed his eyes as he said it. "Heck, I don't think we ever had a vampire stop by, other then the Cullens but technically they haven't really came on Quileute land."

"Uhm well if your tribe is as nice as you, I guess it wouldn't be any harm to stop by" I tried to smile but something about Quileute suddenly became not so comforting and got me a bit nervous.

"Sweet. I'll show you the way" Seth put on a widened smile and started to walk where the older boy, Jacob, had gone. Seth walked a few paces in front of me as I staggered behind, deciding whether this was a good idea or not. "I thought vampires were supposed to be fast?" Seth teased.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked. I pushed him lightly and quickened my pace so that I was walking along side of him. Eventually, we reached Seth's neighborhood where houses were spread far apart from each other. Once walking passed the poorly maintained houses, Seth had led me to a beach. The wind was kicked up a notch and my hair was fluttering passed my face.

"C'mon" Seth encouraged as he stepped in the sand and motioned me to keep on following. I slowly dipped my feet in the sand as if it was cold water and tip toed to keep up with the somewhat eager teen. Once reaching the shoreline, Seth plopped to the ground and laid on his back.

"You seem as relaxed as ever" I chuckled, taking a seat next to him.

"Why wouldn't I be? Life is good now" Seth grinned as he brought up his arms and placed them under his head like a pillow. "I thought I spotted something unwanted and it ended up me becoming friends with it" Seth turned his face towards me and smiled.

At first my expression was blank. I wasn't prepared when Seth had just called me his friend. I let out a breath and smiled back at him. I haven't met someone as nice as him in a long time.

Suddenly I began to hear grunts and murmurs coming our way. I looked around our surroundings, but I hadn't spotted anything yet. In a matter of seconds a group of equally tanned and muscular boys were headed our way. I hurriedly turned to look down at Seth, who had his eyes closed and a smile plastered on his naive face.

"Uhm Seth" I said, shaking his torso.

"Yeah?" he replied, his eyes still shut.

"I think some of your buddies are coming over" I exclaimed, straining the word 'buddies'.

Seth eye's suddenly flashed open and he shot up from the ground and stood up straight. I followed his lead and got up as well, standing beside him yet holding my own ground.

"Seth!" One of the older ones barked.

Seth gulped and took a step forward so that he was slightly in front of me. I let out a small smile, thinking how sweet he was being, taking precautions to protect me just in case.

"Hey guys" Seth gave a nod. His expression was stern as he looked at each of the boys. Once they were close enough I got a better view of them. Jacob wasn't one of the three that had showed up, which made me feel a little bit uneasy, seeing that I had already met Jacob somewhat before. It was only three of them, yet they looked like clones of each other if you quickly glanced at them. The one standing in front of the other two seemed to be the leader and more built.

"What is she doing here?" One of the ones behind the leader growled.

"She—" Seth hesitated and then straightened himself out, "She's my friend" he said confidently. I silently 'Pfft-ed' him, thinking how childish it was to think that we were actual friends.

"Are you being serious, Seth? Are you not using your head?" The other lackey piped up.

"She's one of them!" The one from before scowled.

Seth looked up pleadingly at the leader and gulped, "Trust me" he mouthed. The leader quickly turned his gaze on me and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. I stared back at him, doe eyed and a bit taken back. He was bit big, almost as big as Jacob but not quite. But his expression seemed more cold and distant then any of the others. Just before the leader was about to say something to me a sudden snarl came from in the forest area of the reservation.

Suddenly the trio all looked at each other and bolted for the trees. I turned back to Seth who was already running behind the others. I stood dumbfounded for a nanosecond and then followed Seth. I watched in awe as he magically transformed into the husky huge sandy colored wolf.

"That's sick" I smiled at Seth as I ran along side of him. The wolf seemed to form a smile as he looked at me and then faced front and ran straight ahead. We ran for another few minutes and suddenly we came to a halt. Seth and I were watching the huge russet colored wolf, evidently Jacob, circling a tree. Suddenly from above a branch, hopped down a male shirtless, blonde haired, vampire.

I gasped softly and looked at Seth who was now joining his fellow wolves in surrounding the vampire. I watched carefully as to what the vampire was doing. He seemed to take the wolves enclosing him as a joke. Suddenly Jacob lashed forward and took a huge snap towards the vampires head but was too slow. The vampire ran around and hopped on Jacob's back like a horse and grabbed onto his fur. Jacob wheeled around spastically and rolled to the ground. A dark brown looking wolf pounced towards the vampire but the vampire had pushed him away in mid stride. The vampire jumped on a branch from above their heads and then pounced on Jacob again, who seemed to be his main target. Seth then charged forward cunningly and took a bite out of the vampire's leg. The vampire lifted his arm in the air and with a swish of his arm flew Seth towards a tree.

I watched scornfully as the creature knocked Seth into the tree behind me. Suddenly my eyes widened and I felt like something was lodged in my throat. "Creature? What am I saying? I am just like him" I looked down and clutched my hands to balled fists. I took in a deep breath and raised my head and targeted the vampire. The wolves seem to be having no trouble keeping up with the male vampire but in my eyes the vampire just seemed to be playing cat and mouse with them.

I turned my gaze back to Seth who ran back towards the fighting scene. I sighed and looked forward. I narrowed my eyes and then sprinted towards the vampire and body slammed him into the tree. The tree, sadly had been knocked down along with the vampire and I.

I got up hastily and turned towards the others who were watching me with widened eyes. I shrugged and turned back to look at the vampire rival but before I could act on it, he had pulled his arm back and punched me in the face. I flew backwards but luckily landed on something soft. I looked to my side and saw sandy fur all around; I found Seth's face and smiled. I stood up once again and locked eyes with the vampire.

"You're defending them?" he hissed at me. I got a better look at this guy. He had pale white skin as any other vampire did and shaggy blonde hair that he tied in a small ponytail. He was indeed shirtless and wore brown trousers. It took me awhile to register what he had said.

I loosened my stiff posture and lowered my head slightly, pondering for an answer. I turned back to look at him and nodded. The male vampire shook his head in disgust and then pounced at me. Suddenly a blur of color rushed in front of me, but once I got a better look I saw the russet colored wolf stride through the air, slamming into the vampire who ricocheted and hit the ground. I looked intently at the wolf, realizing it was Jacob and nodded.

The vampire growled and crouched on the ground. I exhaled roughly and then saw something that got the wheel in my head spinning faster and faster. The vampire's shadow laid on right below him. I smirked and relaxed a bit. The vampire saw this as an open attack and quickly darted towards me. I took my chance and dived for his shadow. He suddenly stopped moving and his face strained with anger. I stood up and stepped firmly on his shadow and then looked towards the wolves.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" I shouted. And just like a speeding stampede of bulls, the wolves all dashed for the frozen vampire and took their share of parts and ripped him to shreds. I gulped thinking how utterly repulsive it was to have to watch them tear the vampire limb from limb but I dealt through it.

After the frenzy was over the wolves began to head back towards the reservation. I watched as Jacob slowly walked towards the direction of the running wolves and turned around and looked at me. I stared back, not making a move, waiting to watch him turn back around and jet back with the others. Jacob continued to stare at me and then he seemed to give me a nod of acknowledgement. I smiled and let out a breath that came out as a chuckle. He turned around and ran back. I looked around and found Seth sitting patiently for me to run with him. I grinned and then darted back towards the beach, and he followed right behind.

*********

As me and Seth got back to the beach I was surprised to not see the other wolves near by. I stepped into the sand and swerved around since I hadn't heard Seth. Then from behind a tree he had sauntered back towards me with his jean shorts back on. The grin on his face was a comforting sight and I felt a bit taken back by this.

"You wouldn't believe what the guys just told me!" He said excitingly.

"You were talking to them as you were fighting?" I chuckled, "Do your barks and growls count as talking?" I asked as we continued walking down the beach.

"Yes, but we can also talk through our minds" He looked back at me to see what my expression was.

I nodded my head, "Cool"

"Yeah, so anyway, like I was saying before I was rudely sidetracked" Seth joked, "They think you're all right!"

"Oh happy day…" I stated sarcastically.

"Believe me, they are total tough asses. I had my doubts after Sam and the others met us here at the beach but now I'm pretty sure that they don't mind you here. I mean after you helped us and all" Seth said gleefully. I half heartedly smiled, not truly happy that I took part in killing one of my own kind. I stared at the sand as we continued walking forward and think about what had just happened.

"I wonder what he wants" Seth exclaimed. I picked my head up and saw Jacob, waiting it seemed, a few yards away. Seth and I picked up our pace and reached Jacob.

"What's up, Jake?" Seth asked Jacob curiously. I hadn't taken my gaze off of Jacob since we had spotted him from afar. Jacob nodded at Seth but didn't say a word, then he turned towards me.

"Can we talk for a second?" Jacob asked me, then he glanced back at Seth, "Privately" he finalized.

Seth turned to me, 'I'll be fine" I reassure him and then walked up to Jacob. He looked at me with every move I took. Once I got to his side he turned and we continued walking down the beach shore.

It was quiet at first. Jacob and I just kept staring straight ahead. I was becoming bored of this private walk and was tempted to just turn around and head back to Seth but Jacob had built up sine air to talk. "So I wanted to thank you for helping us out today"

I nodded, "No sweat"

"I'm sure it must've been hard for you to do that. Since…he was one of you" Jacob exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders and began kicking a shell. "Well I just wanted to say…thanks, is all. Me and the pack appreciated it….even though we could've taken him on without your help." He said smugly.

I rolled my eyes, "And you were being so good at being nice" I didn't turn my head from the straight direction but I couldn't help but peer up at him. His lips twitched upward from my response and I got a strange funny feeling. I turned me head up at him and smiled, "Now see, I knew you had a happy personality somewhere in you"

Jacob looked down at me and elbowed me lightly. I let out a soft sigh and continued walking forward. This may be the start of a weird beautiful friendship.

* * *

_Okay, so I hope this wasn't a huge disappointment to anyone. I was always thinking about introducing the werewolves in this fic so I hope shoving them in this chapter was all right. Also if anyone realized, the vampire they killed was indeed James. I didn't want to just bring in a random vampire and since he technically didn't die since I had said that Bella hadn't gone to Forks, I thought it would be all right to choose him for the kill. I tried to describe him as best as I could! _

_Also I know many must be thinking, it's basically impossible for a vampire and a werewolf to coexist but it's also impossible for vampires and werewolves to exist period _=P _So anyway also please excuse Sara's many talents. I just realized I had given her too many... _-.- _Also for the whole "ButterFly Effect"moments...I know vampires can't have hemorrhages but hey, it came out pretty good, didn't it? _;P

_Okay so I hoped people liked this one. Thanks to the consistent reviewers! You guys are my motivation! And thanks to my friend Marrabelle who always gave me good feedback and inspiration. If you like Alice&Carlisle stories be sure to check out her page!! _

LONDON (;

**Read & Review***


	17. If it Looks&Smells like a Wolf

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything that is from Twilight. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Sorry for the wait! I'm also writing another story on FictionPress so my time is being shared. Thanks for the consistent reviewers! I love you guys! (:_

* * *

** Title: ****If it Looks like a Wolf, Smells like a Wolf, Then it's a Wolf**

**Chapter 17- Sara's POV**

The morning was bright and sunny which was painfully burning my delicate eyes. Seth had offered again to let me stay at his house but I denied knowing that I wouldn't be sleeping like he would be. I told him I was going to go hunting for some deer the whole night. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and nodded. I didn't expect myself to be so blunt about me hunting but it just came out.

Throughout the night I went up north to catch some deer and hopefully anything more of the carnivore variety. Even with much delay and slow hunting the night was still young and I was left with nothing to do. I decided to go back to Seth's neighborhood. I got his scent and found his house in less then a few minutes. I crept around the house and found his window which viewed into his room.

"_This isn't creepy.."_ I said to myself sarcastically. I tiptoed and got a better view of the room. Seth was lying on his bed, arms and legs spread all over the place. I heard his snore from all the way outside; and his window was closed too. Seth looked more docile and adorable while he slept. His room was a bit small for his size though.

A small smile formed on my face but suddenly my ears twitched a little and a shadow caught my attention. I shot my head to the side and something walking around Seth's house. I backed myself to the wall of the house and side stepped to the corner and then poked my head around.

"Oh, it's just you" I breathed, seeing Jacob's bronzy body appear without a shirt as per usual.

Jacob half smiled, "I was wondering who was stalking Seth"

I crossed my arms and turned the other cheek, "I am not! I was just bored so I—"

"Decided to stalk him?" Jacob concluded my sentence.

I turned to him and narrowed my eyes. Jacob lightened up and grinned at me, and seeing his smile I knew I couldn't stay grouchy at him. I relaxed my stature and threw him a defeated smile.

"Come with me" Jacob said, motioning me to follow. He took a head start and raced towards the forest; I stood dumbfounded for a second and then reached right behind him. He came to halt quickly which made me jerk forward and almost made me lose my balance. I stood up straight and scanned where we were; there was a huge lake and Jacob was walking closer to it.

"Is this where you get in your zone" I said with a hand motion, my attempt to tease Jacob, but he seemed concentrated on the lake water. He crouched down near the high grass and dipped his hand into the calm tranquil water. Jacob seemed to get calmer when he was here; I didn't know him long and well but I could tell he had a lot on his shoulders. Next to Sam, the leader as Seth had put it, Jacob was a great deal of importance to the pack.

"This place is peaceful" I said after a minute of silence since he hadn't responded. I walked closer to Jacob and crouched beside him and watched what he was doing. His hand swished back and forth softly in the water. It was a calming sensation that swept through me but then I stood up straight, "So why'd you bring me here?" I asked abruptly.

Jacob turned his head towards me and grinned, "So you'd stop stalking Seth". I grumbled under my breath and turned the other cheek unhappily. Somehow whenever he teased me it always had an effect but no insults or remarks seemed to faze him.

"And" Jacob added suddenly, "My shift is now so I thought I'd bring you along since you probably have nothing to do." He said as he stood up from his crouching position.

"Well…" I thought for a second and then sighed, "You thought right" I furrowed my brows for a second, not liking the idea that he was right.

"You could be like my assistant" He smirked.

"I like partner better" I threw him a sarcastic smile.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night—oh wait you can't" Jacob made a fake caring expression and nudged me a little as he walked passed.

"I could be doing other things. I am friends with the Cullens. I could just go visit them" I crossed my arms, "I do have a life, ya know"

"That's kind of ironic isn't it?" Jacob chuckled and stared at me with his now glowing brown eyes. I tried to stay in a stern mood with him but I couldn't help but twitch a smile on my lips. "Your not so bad to hang around here I guess" Jacob stated, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders up. "I mean most of the Quileutes don't really approve but Sam thinks it's all right so.."

"You guys are all right too. Except for the smell" I wanted to stay on good terms with him but that one just slipped.

"You're not that pleasing for us either. Seth doesn't mind it the least though apparently" Jacob shook his head and smiled, "You should've heard his pleads to letting you stay on our land"

"Seth's a good kid" I nodded.

"Yes, he is" Jacob agreed, "And he is…just a kid"

I narrowed my eyes and titled my head to the side, "I know…"

"I know you know, but I just wanted you to be sure about it" Jacob exclaimed as he began to walk down the path of the peaceful area.

I ran up to catch up to him, "What are you trying to say?" I continued.

"Just forget it" Jacob grunted, wanting to end the conversation. I growled under my breath and saw the sun begin to rise slowly.

"Jacob, don't ignore me!" I grunted. Jacob continued walking and ignoring me. I leaped in the air and plopped on his shadow and glared at him. He stopped abruptly and I heard a rumbling growl sound in his chest. Now that I had him still I felt like I had better control of him. "You thought I was going to have some affair with Seth didn't you?"

"Why can't you just drop it?" Jacob grumbled.

"Because!" I exclaimed. I didn't have a good response so I just crossed my arms and continued to glare at him.

"Can you get off" Jacob sighed roughly, not sounding happy at all.

"Why aren't you ever happy either? Never had a lady wolf sweep you off your feet before?" I joked, trying to lighten the situation even though I had initiated it.

Jacob bent his head low to the point where I couldn't even see his face anymore and then suddenly he let out a menacing snarl which I found unusual in this circumstance. Without realizing I had stepped backwards, releasing him from my hold. Jacob felt less pressure and knew that I had let him go. Without even turning around, Jacob sprinted deeper down the path.

*****

I just stared astonished by his action and watched until he was out of sight. I turned my head side to side to look around my surroundings; the forest seemed to get eerie once I was alone. I wrapped my arms around my body and walked back to Seth's house. I took my time walking back; hoping Seth would wake up by now. I stopped when something seemed not right or heard something strange but that didn't happen much.

As I approached Seth's place a teenage girl, maybe around my age was walking down the front steps to his house. I assumed it was his sister or something; too young to be his mother. She spotted me and threw me the dirtiest look I've probably ever gotten. I furrowed my eyebrows in surprise and cocked my head back. Suddenly, as if she had just changed her mind, she began walking towards me.

I braced myself and continued walking as if I hadn't seen her, even though my eyes were glued on her every move. This girl was a bit tall, probably around my height too. She had dark hair and skin just like any other person in the reservation but she shared a familiar resemblance to Seth.

"Hey you" The girl called out to get my attention, despite the fact that I had been staring at her the whole time. "I want to talk to you" she fumed. I didn't respond to her I just continued walking until she cut the distance between us and ran towards me to get closer.

"I think it's about time you went away" The girl said in a bitchy attitude. "We don't need you around here"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I'm not staying because I think your tribe needs me" I stated. My luring voice seemed to throw her off guard.

"Then why are you here? Are you planning something so one day you can kill us?" She snapped.

"No…" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Seth invited me to stay. And the pack likes me so.."

"Pfft..the pack. Not the entire pack likes you" She crossed her arms.

"How would you know?" I looked her up and down. Just the expression on my face on how I looked at her seemed to insult her.

"Because I'm part of the pack" she growled. My eyes widened slightly at the thought of this girl being part of that ferocious huge werewolf pack. Before I could talk she interrupted, "Jacob especially wants you gone"

"J-Jacob? No, me and him are getting on good terms" I said, my confidence seemed to be breaking.

"That's not what he was thinking" She said, tapping the side of her head with her index finger. I forgot Seth had explained to me that werewolves could communicate through their minds. Did Jacob really say he wanted me gone?

"I—Uhm—But—" I stuttered. An impish smile formed on the girl's face as she noticed my stature begin to shatter.

"So why don't you run along to your bloodsucker friends…if you even have any" she spat, dusting her hand in the air to shoo me away.

"I do" I snapped. I narrowed my eyes and clutched my fists. It took all that I had in me not to pounce on her and just punch her in the jaw.

"I'm surprised" She said, putting her hand to her chest in fake astonishment. "Since you're a traitor to your own kind and all"

"Take…that back" I seethed.

"What? Did you not get along with other bloodsuckers? Ha! Killing a vampire just to be good with the wolves. How does it feel to not even have the wolves like you either?" She snickered.

Without any warning my eyes turned red and my hypnosis was getting the better of me. Once realizing what I was doing I shut my eyes tight and tried my best to erase this girl's words.

"Traitor" The girl said slowly and firmly. I flashed open my eyes to see the girl smiling a spiteful smile at me. In a blink of an eye my face only inches away from hers. She flinched slightly but stayed put.

"I dare you to say that again" I growled, not moving my face.

"Trai—" But before she finished the word she brought her arms back and the shoved me back. "—tor"

I snarled, my teeth baring out a bit. She didn't seem scared in the slightest, which got me even more upset. I thought I was about to lose it. I walked back to her but before I could be inches away she crouched down and transformed into her werewolf self. I felt a bit better once she transformed, because now I could actually hurt her without holding much back.

She took the first move and pounced on me, taking the upper hand. I turned my head and raised it a little and bit a chunk of her leg. She whimpered loudly and rose her upper legs in the air. I took my chance and threw her off of me and punched her in the stomach. I heard another whimper come out of her mouth, which wrongly put a smile on my face.

As she sunk to the ground, I just stared at her. I felt no pity but I did feel like if I continued things would get ugly. She was up for a fight, but I wasn't sure how much she could put up. I huffed through my nose and walked over her and continued walking down to Seth's house.

I sensed that she had gotten back up but suddenly I felt a heavy figure pounce behind me and pin me face down on the ground. The girl grabbed a chunk of my long chocolate hair and started to yank with some force. My head lifted from the ground and was pulled back. My neck was beginning to crack. I groaned and pulled my head back. Suddenly I heard a tearing sound and in a second my head banged right back to the ground.

My eyes widened and I sat up hurriedly. With a shaky hand I felt the top of my head, feeling my silky brown hair and then slowly ran my fingers down. And to my correct assumption, I was missing about half of my hair. I frantically began brushing my fingers through my shortened mangled hair. As I retracted my hand away from my hair I saw a trail of dog drool stretch from my head to my head. I internally gagged and then shook off the drool.

I turned to the werewolf. With one deep breath I stood up and just knocked her into the ground. I put my hand under her muzzle and began to push upward. She started to struggle and wiggle around but I had her pinned firmly on the ground, suffocating her. With every thought about my hair and the words she spoke to me I pushed down harder. Drool from my hair slowly dripped from my dangling short hair to the wolf's fur. Suddenly I felt teeth dig into my skin but then let go and grab onto the back of my shirt. I got lifted in the air, dangling right above the girl wolf and then dropped beside her. I looked up and saw the russet colored wolf glower at me.

I knew it was Jacob and I knew he didn't like me so I knew that this was going to become a two on one fight. Suddenly he shifted his head to the girl and growled threateningly at her. The girl wolf slowly got up and made a grunting noise. She turned to look at me and bared out her teeth slightly but then turned around and jolted into the woods.

I narrowed my eyes and rose an eyebrow in confusion. I turned to look at Jacob who was staring off in the direction the girl had gone too. He looked back at me abruptly and then dashed towards the direction the she-wolf.

*****

I just sat still thinking about what had just happened. I slowly ran my fingers down my damaged-drooled hair again and then saw someone running towards me. I squinted my eyes and saw Seth sprinting in my direction; a worried expression on his face. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed; his hair was a mess and was pointing out in different directions and he was wearing pajama pants and no shirt on.

Once he reached me, he just stared flabbergasted at my new hair, "I'm so sorry about Leah!" he panted.

"That's the witch's name?" I scowled.

"She's my sister. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I just woke up and heard a noise coming from outside. I looked out my window and saw Leah mounting on top of you!" Seth exclaimed.

"It's all right. I'm fine. Jacob came and separated us" I sighed and stood up. We were quiet for a minute; I was staring off passed him, my eyes stayed narrowed and burning with flames, while his jumped from my face back to the grass.

"You look like you could use a shower….and some conditioner" Seth's voice quietly spoke up. I turned to look down at him and saw a small grin on his face. His smile somehow reminded me of Jacob's smile, which made me want to continue scowling, but seeing Seth's happy-go-lucky face, I couldn't stay in a bad mood for long.

"Do you happen to have a bathroom to spare?" I asked with pleading eyes.

Seth grinned, "For you? Anytime" He put his hand on the small of my back and led me back towards his house. I felt a bit awkward with this young boy and how comfortable he felt with me, so jokingly I pushed him to the side and jogged a little ahead.

"Race you" I called. Seth smirked and took off, getting a head start. After more then enough time I stepped up my game and dashed right past him. I jumped on his front porch rather roughly, causing it shake a bit. "Whoops" I mumbled.

After a few seconds Seth got to the front porch. "That's not far. If I was in my werewolf form I would've so beat you" he said, leaning against the stairs and panting a bit.

"We'll race again then" I shrugged and patted his shoulder. He looked up at me and shoved my arm away playfully and smirked. He stood up straight and jogged up the front steps of his porch and opened the screen door to his house.

"Is anyone home?" I whispered as I walked beside him.

Seth bit his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow, "Don't think so. I mean Mom left early this morning to meet up with Jacob's dad and Leah as you know wandered off somewhere" Seth explained.

His house was a small place. He had a foyer, a living room, a kitchen and if you keep walking down the hallway there are four rooms at the end. Seth entered the first room to the left, which just so happened to be his room, and went straight for his closet where he was digging for something. I leaned against his doorframe and examined his room. It looked the same from the inside then it did from out his window; cramped. His walls were painted a dark blue and he had a small closet, dresser, and bed.

I sighed and turned my head to the room across from his which the door was opened ajar. I turned back to Seth again who was too distracted in his ambition to find whatever it was in his closest, so I quietly stepped away from his room and opened the door across from his room a little wider.

I looked around the room and noticed the small white walls with posters taped all over them. A bed with raggedy white sheets was on one side of the wall and an old light wooden dresser was adjacent to that. A length view mirror was placed next to the dresser along with a small wooden desk and chair. I was about to step out of the room when something caught my eye on the small desk.

_Leah & Sam Uley Forever_

_10.23.02_

"This is Leah's room?" I breathed as the small desk began to pull me to it. I looked closer and saw the poor maintained handmade card on the side of a red folder. I picked it up and examined the white paper and the colorful lettering. I made a clicking sound with my tongue and decided to take a peek. I opened the card and saw chicken scratch that was actually handwriting.

_Leah, Happy Birthday my love. We made it two years together and I couldn't be any happier. I knew the first time that we met when we were little kids that you and I would be together one day. I hope that you have a special birthday and I wish you and your family the best. I love you. -Sam_

I read the card over once more and I felt a bit of envy and happiness for her. She has a boyfriend of her own and they are in love. And checking from the date they've been together for three more years. A small smile spread on my face, but as if something from above made it fate that Leah and I would never be civil to each other, a trail of drool spilled on my shoulder. I shivered in disgust and wiped the drool with the card. I smirked and looked at the wet stained card.

I turned the card to the front page and read the names of Leah and her boyfriend with their date again, "Aw how cute" I muttered sarcastically and tossed the card back on her desk. I was about to step away and go back to Seth, who was taking way too long in his closest, when I noticed the words 'Keep Out' in big marker letters on the front of the red folder.

"Hmm" I grabbed the folder and flipped it open. It had stacks of loose-leaf paper inside the pockets. I skimmed through the first one and saw the words, 'Dear Diary'.

Revenge.

A devious smile twisted on my face. I bit my bottom lip and slowly began taking out the first sheet of loose leaf when I heard Seth's husky sigh and his footsteps leaving his room. Shit!

I shoved the paper back in the pocket of the folder and placed it back on the desk and swerved around in a frantic motion, when Seth had sauntered in.

"Sara! You can't be in here! Leah would freak if she found you in—" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah. I get it" I interrupted as I paced passed him and out of the room. I walked back in his room and sat on the tip of his bed. "So what were you looking for?" I asked nodding towards the closest.

"A towel for you" Seth said as he picked up a yellow towel from his dresser and tossed it to me.

"Aw thanks bud" I smiled up at him. "So where's your shower?"

*****

As I let the faucet shoot me with warm water droplets, I thought about how our kind never took showers. Back when I lived with Despina and Missy none of us really ever went in the bathroom. I smiled to myself as I dipped my hand in and out of the spraying water.

I sighed as I brushed my fingers through my now damaged hair. I thought about how much I wouldn't mind clawing Leah's eyes out in return. But to take my mind off of the wicked witch, I dunked my head in the water and began to scrub hard. I looked around and found shampoo on the ledge of the shower and put a handful on the palm of my hand and then scrubbed it into my hair. I could already feel the shortness of my hair.

"Ugh I hope that mutt chokes on the hair that she ripped out" I growled, scrubbing my scalp harder and harder.

After rinsing and conditioning, for the hell of it I washed my self all over; sliding the bar of blue soap on my arms and legs. It felt like an old past time having to do this. After I was clean and soapless I grabbed the yellow towel that hung on the railing of the shower and wrapped myself.

I stepped out carefully and looked at myself in the mirror. My once long wavy brunette hair that reached below my chest was now a little below my shoulder. I hung my head low in disappointment but then I sighed and dried myself off.

"Crap where are my clothes!?" I muttered as I frantically checked around the bathroom hoping that somehow I just misplaced it and it would show up. I stopped checking once realizing that I had changed out of my clothes in Seth's room while he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast and ran into the bathroom with the towel wrapped around.

I hung my head low and stuck it out of the bathroom, checking to see if Seth was around and, hoping he wouldn't pop up out of nowhere. Once the coast was clear, I tiptoed down the hall and grinned in victory, seeing that Seth wasn't around. I jumped into his room and then slammed the door shut.

"Uhm—" A voice sounded behind me.

My eyes widened and I slowly turned around and saw Seth on the floor with a pile of clothes in front of him, and out of all people; Jacob, who was lying on Seth's bed, arms behind his head.

Before I could say one word Seth burst out laughing. His laugh echoed throughout the whole house and I thought that my ears, my vampire ears, were ringing.

"Geez Seth" I cringed. If blood was existent in my body it would be rushing right to my cheeks. I would be blushing like a bastard if things weren't like how they were.

Soon Jacob joined in Seth in the laughter. "GET OUT OF THE ROOM!" I shouted, tired of being the laughing stock.

"This is my room!" Seth retorted in between in his laughter. I growled and searched his room for my clothes and my sandals. I found them on the top of his dresser and swiped them and dashed out of his room and back into the bathroom.

I got dressed fast and walked down the hallway hurriedly. "Do you have more then a towel on this time?" Seth called out as he heard me walking down the hallway. I tossed his towel in his room and continued walking down the hall and towards the front door.

"Where are you going?!" Seth shouted as he noticed me walking away. I ignored him and shook the idea out of my head that he was just playing around and didn't mean to laugh at me to be mean.

I slammed the screen door shut and jogged down the steps. I stood in front of Seth's house, still deciding where I should go now. I stretched my arms in the air and thought quickly. Suddenly the screen door behind me creaked open and slammed shut.

"Go away Seth" I grumbled

I heard soft stutters behind me and then a sigh, "It's Jacob"

I twirled around and saw Jacob standing on the porch. "Oh. Well I'm mad at you too" I narrowed my eyes.

"It was childish but you got to admit that was hilarious" Jacob grinned.

"Me walking, just in a towel, into a room with two immature boys? No!" I screeched.

Jacob chuckled and stepped down the steps slowly, "You shouldn't be talking Miss-I-Need-To-Make-A-Dramatic-Exit"

I growled internally and saw Jacob's broad smile grow wider. I shook my head and tried to stop my lips that were twitching to laugh. I pretended to cough so my grin wouldn't be too noticeable.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Jacob asked, throwing me another playful grin.

"I don't know" I said, crossing my arms. "You need to prove yourself"

"You're kidding…" Jacob said, leaving his mouth slightly open in awe.

"Yes you—" I began

"The real reason I actually came was to see if you were okay with the incident with Leah earlier" Jacob interrupted. Just when I had forgotten about that witch, big shot here had to bring her up.

"I'm fine" I snapped defensively.

"Oh-kay" Jacob mouthed, making the word into two syllables. There was an awkward silence between us, then he let out a soft chuckle, "Your hair looks nice shorter"

I sighed roughly and turned away from Jacob. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from the house and onto the porch.

"'Sup guys" Seth said as he jogged down the steps from his porch. He looked at me with a devilish grin and I knew what was coming. "I must say Sara, I think I prefer you better in just a towel"

"You pig" I smacked Seth on the arm which just made him grin wider.

"I have my shift right now. Sara, do you wanna come along?" Seth asked, jogging in place.

"I—uh—" I really didn't want to go running around the forest anymore for stray vampires. I had my share of the hunt for one life time.

"I already asked her to come with me somewhere else" Jacob answered. Seth and I both whipped our head at Jacob. Jacob took a few steps forward until he was standing next to me, "Unless you want to go running around for a couple of hours in boredom" He mumbled under his breath.

I stiffened up and laughed nervously at Seth, "Yeah, sorry Seth, since this morning Jacob told me he wanted to show me…uhm..this…u-uhm" I was trying to think up a plausible lie. I looked up at Jacob as I was stuttering.

"Thing" Jacob and I said in unison and nodded at Seth.

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Okay?" He let out a chuckle, "See you later weirdos" And before I could snap back at him he swiftly turned around and raced towards the forest.

I watched as Seth sprinted away and in a mid-dive morphed into a huge wolf, "Hmph" I protested to Seth's response.

"C'mon" Jacob stated before he trotted ahead to a red beat up truck just on the road path.

"What? Wait, where are we going?" I asked confused.

"To show you the thing" Jacob smiled and motioned me to follow.

"So now there's a thing?" I whispered to myself and ran to catch up to him.

****

Jacob brought me to a deserted plain where I swear I thought I saw tumbleweed blowing by. We got out of the car and I watched as Jacob walked out ahead to the edge of a cliff.

"So what now?" I asked, a bit bummed that nothing interesting was up here. Jacob waved for me to come closer. I sighed and trotted up next to him. He held onto my wrist and pulled me so that we were at the very edge of the cliff.

"Pretty" I nodded and then looked around from side to side awkwardly. This was a nice view and all but I think I'd have more fun running around in circles with Seth in the forest.

Suddenly Jacob began to strip from his black tee-shirt and jeans. "What are you doing?!" I raised my voice and tried to take my eyes off his muscles.

"We're going cliff diving" Jacob grinned

I was beginning to fall end over heels with his smile. It was contagious. But on the downside something about his smile reminded me of Giacomo. They had that same goofy grin. I shook my head, trying to look away from the bulging muscled werewolf and stop thinking of my unforgettable past. Once the words 'cliff diving' registered in my head I blinked wildly, "W-What?"

"You're not scared are you?" Jacob tested me.

I rose my nose at him and gulped out of habit, which happened when I was nervous. _Hey, I'm already dead right? So I can't really get hurt or die again. _I took in a deep breath and turned back to Jacob who was waiting for an answer.

I turned back too look straight into the ocean, leaving Jacob to continue to stare at me. After some consideration I started to unbuckle my gladiator shoes and then I began to slide out of my skinny jeans. I looked down to make sure my red boy shorts weren't coming down too. I kicked my jeans to the side and then began to pull on my Peace Printed Raglan Sweater. I got it over my head and then I tossed it next to my jeans. I stared down at myself; I was barefoot with my black sports bra and red boy shorts…how appropriate.

"Let's do this" Jacob said, getting pumped. I closed my eyes and I could already hear his heart begin to pick up pace. "Okay so this is what you need to remember" Jacob began. I opened my eyes and turned to him.

"Jump as far as you can away from the cliff and just dive in" Jacob explained, stretching his arms in the air. I nodded in acknowledgement. I slowly went on my knees and then held onto the very edge of the cliff and looked down into the ocean. "Do you want to jump together, chicken?" Jacob asked, seeing how I was a bit nervous.

_I shouldn't be nervous at all. I'm not going to get hurt. But I don't fancy jumping off of cliffs for fun. _

I looked up at him and nodded. Jacob held out his hand to help me up. Somehow things were getting oddly weird with him. I didn't understand what was his change of mood. I grabbed onto his hand and he didn't react to the frostiness of my skin. I came shooting up from the ground with one yank from him.

"Ready?" Jacob asked as he cracked his knuckles. I sighed and just stared into the ocean. "1" Jacob counted and turned to me to see if I was prepared.

"2" I replied.

"3!"

Jacob quickly grabbed onto my hand, as if he didn't believe that I wasn't going to jump too. At first the nice breeze down was pleasant but then I saw how the waves crashed onto one another. I let out a long yelp before dunking into the thrashing water.

Things went dark for a second. Mostly because I had closed my eyes. The benefit of all this was that I didn't need to hold my breath underwater. I felt myself sink deeper in the ocean but I didn't mind since I knew I wouldn't be in any risk or danger.

Then suddenly I felt someone grab onto my arms rashly and jerk me upward. I flashed open my eyes and narrowed them at the victim. I saw Jacob's husky body from behind heaving me to the surface. I didn't struggle from his grasp; I just let him pull me. Once we reached the surface I wrenched my arm away from him.

"What're you doing?" I asked, rubbing where he had grabbed since it was tingling.

"You were drowning, doofus!" Jacob shouted at me as if I was crazy.

"I can breathe under water!" I snapped back at him.

"How?" Jacob questioned, giving me the most disbelieving expression.

"Because" I barked. The waves were beginning to push us back and forth. One wave brought us back under water but we both swam back up. We started to tread water so we could continue the unnecessary conversation.

"Because why?!" Jacob growled. I don't know why he was being so ignorant and wanting to know things that I couldn't explain properly. The only answer I could give him was harder to say then I thought, but I had to spit it out before he kept shouting.

"Because I'm dead" I exclaimed. My voice cracked as I said the last word. Jacob stared at me for a couple of seconds and then he looked down at the water. I took a deep breath and hoped that I hadn't scared him. But did he not realize it was just as hard for me to say as it was hard for him to believe it?

"C'mon" Jacob mumbled as he began to swim back towards shore. I sighed, knowing that this was the end of the fun day. I swam behind him, keeping my distance just to give him space. We got on shore and he began to walk down the beach in a quick pace.

"Jacob. Jacob!" I said as I got out of the water and began sprinting towards him. "What's the matter?"

Jacob stopped walking and took a deep breath. "It just took me off guard" he responded.

"But surely you had to know, right?" I said, shuffling my feet awkwardly.

"I knew it but for awhile I forgot that you were" Jacob said, turning his head towards me. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled sympathetically, still confused why he was taking the fact so hard.

****

We had walked back up the cliff; we were still soaked and our hair dripping on the ground leaving a trail. We sat on the hood of Jacob's trunk, soaking in some sun. Once feeling the sun beamed down on my skin, I looked down and saw the sparkles shimmer. I slowly looked up at Jacob and saw him memorized at my glittering skin. I sighed and turned my head straight ahead, thinking how much of freak he probably thinks I am.

"It's kind of pretty" Jacob said. I let out a soft chuckle and laid down on the hood of the car and closed my eyes.

"So how'd it happen?" Jacob said suddenly.

I furrowed me eyebrows, eyes still closed, wondering what he wanted now, "How did what happen?"

"You know…how did you turn into a vampire?" Jacob cleared up his question. I opened one eye and looked up at him, who staring curiously back at me.

I closed my eye, "Well" I began. I took in a deep breath and blew the air out. I clicked my tongue with the top of my mouth and let out a long 'humm' noise. Then something occurred to me. I flashed my eyes opened and slowly sat back up, bringing my knees to my chest.

I laid my head on my knees and furrowed my brows, "I really don't remember" I said. It was the truth. I didn't remember how I turned into this being. "I think my foster mother Despina turned me into one?" I said, which came out more like a question.

"Oh cool" was all Jacob said. I stared down at my feet, trying to remember something about my human years.

"So how old are you?" Jacob asked.

"What's with the questions?" I said, smirking a little.

"I just want to know more about you" Jacob said, staring ahead of him.

I smiled to myself and sighed, "I'm 18" I nodded but then I froze, "Wait no. 17? Uhm something around there…" I felt embarrassed all of sudden.

"You sure don't know much about yourself either" Jacob teased.

"Shut up" I said, in an emotionless voice. I was amazed at how little I knew about myself. I couldn't believe I hadn't asked Despina these questions. Did something horrible happen to me that we just never brought it up?

"You're older then me" Jacob chuckled.

I turned to him, trying to forget about the revelation I had found about knowing not that much knowledge about myself. "How old are you?"

"16" He responded. "And I'm probably gonna stay 16 for awhile"

I raised a brow, "What? Why?"

"When we're werewolves we don't age. Only if we are experienced enough to not change anymore then we can continue aging." Jacob explained.

"I know how you feel" It came out sadder then funny, which I wanted it to seem. There was a short silence for awhile then I was thinking about something. "Wait, if your whole tribe are werewolves then why are some not werewolves and why are some are? This whole werewolf business is confusing" I exclaimed with a grin.

Jacob laughed, "Well honestly the only reason we turn into werewolves is because there are vampires around"

Jacob continued to chuckle, but I found it more serious. "Wait, so because of me you can't grow up?" I asked, a bit upset.

"Well, I guess you can say that…" Jacob said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I had no choice to not grow up. I have to stay like this forever. No choices. You though; you have a choice." I exclaimed rather loudly. "I just need to go away and you can age again" I said, getting a bit antsy and sliding down the hood of the car.

"Hey, Hey" Jacob said, grabbing onto my arm and trying to stop me from moving. "Even if you left we would still be wolves because the Cullens are still around. So don't blame this on yourself"

"It's all right. They like me. If I tell them about this situation and just persuade them to leave, they'll leave" I said, shaking his arm off of me and standing myself up on the ground.

"Sara" Jacob said, in a demanding voice. I stopped fidgeting and stared at him. "I don't want you to leave" He exclaimed.

At first I didn't get what he said but slowly I began to register everything. "Wha—What?" I asked, disbelieving.

Jacob slid down the hood of his truck and leaned against it. He grabbed onto my hand and smiled up at me, "Don't go"

My eyes widened. A quick vision of Giacomo sat in Jacob's place. I shook my head and Jacob came back to view. I hadn't said anything in over a minute, just staring at Jacob and his genuine smile confused me enough.

"So is Sara your full name?" Jacob asked, trying to avoid another silence.

"Sarafina Bellanie" I said, a bit out of it. I sat beside him and stared at the ground.

"That's a pretty name" Jacob smiled, "I'll just call you Sarafina all the time now"

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You'll get tired of saying Sarafina all the time. Sara is quicker to say"

"Nah, I like Sarafina better" Jacob chuckled. I wasn't sure if he was playing around or being serious but I just laughed with him.

"Well, you know…" Jacob exclaimed loudly. "We were never properly introduced"

I nodded in agreement, "Nope. You kind of ran away when we first met"

Jacob rolled his eyes and grinned, "Sarafina Bellanie, I'm Jacob Black" He stuck out his hand.

Something about Jacob now was different. He went from being this aggressive angry creature to this all around friendly person. It was like I had just hit the Twilight Zone. I couldn't complain though. I did like this Jacob better. He made me forget about my diaries, my family, and most important, Giacomo. I wasn't sure how thrilled I was to have Giac in the back of my mind though. I decided not to worry about that now and shook Jacob's hand.

"Nice to meet you"

* * *

**AN:**_ Aww Jake is being nice to a vampire. You'll soon understand the motives to that. And Seth's hormones are kicking in! Ohboy. haha I feel bad that I made Leah really mean but I just felt that she would react like that to a vampire on her land hehe. Also so things are clear the year this is all taking place is in the year 2005. Which means that Sam and Emily are indeed a couple. That much didn't change. I wonder if Leah is going to get pissed if she finds any of her things misplaced :X hehe. _

**Read & Review (:**


	18. Werewolves Are Magical Creatures

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the werewolves or other characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer. Duh. _

_Sorry it took me weeks to post this. I was on vaca and I didn't get time to finish writing. I hope this isn't too lame...heh...I'm getting to the good part soon! Hopefully you guys will like this chapter and the ones coming because it will get more interesting. I promise! This chapter is very essential for future chaps! AND Edward and the other vamps are coming soon! Don't worry on that _;P_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The sun was coming down as it was beginning to become dusk. I laid on the hood of Jacob's truck watching the sky change into beautiful colors. Jacob laid beside, looking into the sky as well. The conversation we previously had got me thinking a lot about my past which got me a little worried. Was I being protected by not knowing my past or is it something so unnecessary that it didn't need to be discussed.

"So…" Jacob's voice trailed off. It had been several minutes that we laid in silence, but for once it didn't feel like an awkward silence; at least not to me. I turned my face and looked at him. "There's a bonfire tonight. I'm not sure if Seth told you earlier or something."

"He hadn't" I said, clearing up his assumptions.

"Well do you want to come?" Jacob asked, turning his head towards me.

"Am I invited?" I asked, trying to see if I can make Jacob beg me to come along. Not sure if that would be the case though.

"If you want to come you can come. If you have other plans it's okay too" Jacob said. He sat up on the hood and stretched his legs out.

"I'll come" I sighed.

Jacob nodded and hopped off his hood. "It's later tonight. I gotta meet up with the boys though. You can go back to Seth's house if you want"

I was beginning to get disappointed with Jacob's lack of being overfriendly as he was before. I was hoping he would be more blunt with his responses. I sat still on the truck's hood and watched as Jacob walked around to the driver's seat.

"Did you ever want a newer car?" I asked, patting the hood gently. It was an old vehicle and it looked beaten up. It ran smooth though and I'm sure Jacob put a lot of work into this car since he had nothing else.

"I don't mind this one" Jacob replied. He got inside the car and stuck his head out the window, "Mind getting off the hood?"

"I think I'm just gonna sit here" I said, which was part sarcastic. I wasn't appreciating his sudden change of mood. I turned to look at Jacob through the window shield. He had a grim expression on his face and I knew that he wasn't in the mood to kid around. I slid off the hood gently and walked over to the passenger window. "Am I even allowed in the car anymore?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob heaved.

I shook my head slowly, "Never mind" I said turning the other cheek.

"I'll give you a ride to Seth's. I'm sure he's back at his place" Jacob insisted.

I bit my bottom lip and clutched onto the rolled down passenger window, "Can I come along with you to meet the boys?" I asked out of the blue.

Jacob cocked his head back, "The pack?"

The expression Jacob held was something along the lines of what I was expecting. I knew Jacob was sensitive when it came to his pack. And I knew they were like his brothers and their bond would be stronger then anything in this world. Which was why I wanted to meet them properly. I knew they would be at the bonfire, it was a good guess anyway, and I wanted to have a better introduction before that.

"You know you will meet them at the bonfire" Jacob repeated what I had thought.

"I know…but I want to meet them beforehand" I replied. Jacob's shoulders seem to sulk so I perked up a smile and beamed at him.

Jacob sighed and then ran his fingers through his cropped dark hair. "Are you sure? Paul get's a little short tempered and he's one of guys that's least happy that you're around"

"I can take care of myself ya know" I shot back. Jacob looked back at me with tired eyes that looked like they were trying to tell me something. "I'm not giving up" I stated as I opened the passenger side door and hopped in.

Jacob heaved a sigh and started his vehicle. It roared to a start and then he drove onto the road.

*****

Jacob drove to a deserted plain area about a half hour from where the cliffs were. He stopped the car and turned off the ignition. I looked around curiously, confused that we were at some random vicinity and not at someone's house or somewhere where a meeting might take place.

Jacob didn't say a word as he got out of the truck and started walking straight ahead. I opened my door and stepped out slowly watching as Jacob started walking ahead to nothing. Suddenly rustling came from behind the trees and five burly boys came rushing out of the forest, most of them were pushing each other playfully and racing. The tallest one, Sam, took his time walking towards the middle of the plain, just as what Jacob was doing.

I trotted behind Jacob and kind of hid behind his huge body as we came to a halt.

"What is she doing here?" One of the boys snapped.

I stiffened and slowly side stepped from behind Jacob so I could see all of them clearly. They all had no shirt on but were all the same dark skin tone. They each had a different pair of shorts or pants so there was a way to differentiate them.

"She wanted to come along" Jacob said with more authority. Whenever he was around his pack his stature and personality changed a bit.

"Jacob, are you serious? She's one of them" Another boy said. He had navy cargo pants and eyed me up and down in disgust.

"She's not any harm" Jacob stated and shot a glance at Sam.

"No harm? Yeah ask that to Leah. She said they got into a brawl" A boy with black basketball shorts exclaimed.

Sam's face grew upset and he looked to the ground. I knew that he and Leah were a couple so I felt bad that I had gotten into a fight with his girlfriend, especially since he was one of the nice wolves.

"She started it" I piped up, trying to defend myself. Everyone's eyes were on me and I turned to look at Jacob who just stared at the rest of the boys. "Sorry…" I whispered glancing over at Sam. Sam furrowed his brows and looked at me and then at Jacob.

"Let's just get onto business" Jacob said, speaking up.

Sam nodded slowly, it seems my apology got to him. He was in the middle of the group of boys. He stood straight, with his shoulders back, and his arms crossed around his chest. All the boys stared at him and waited for him to start talking. "There was a new trail of vampire footprints going east from here" Sam quickly shot me a glance.

I furrowed my brows and stared at Sam. "Well if they aren't here in this territory why does it matter?" I asked. After asking the question I kind of regretted speaking up.

"Because that's the way it is" A boy with jeans stated.

I nodded and stared back at Sam. "I want everyone to go through a quick go around before the bonfire tonight" Sam stated.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting darker as we spoke.

"Are you going to bring your slave with you, Jacob?" The boy with navy cargo pants sneered.

"Shut up Paul" Jacob snapped.

I stared at Paul and tried to hold back a growl. He noticed my expression and narrowed his eyes, "You wanna try something on me bloodsucker?" he spat.

I clutched my fists and took a deep breath, "I wouldn't waste my time"

"I'd demolish you" Paul said under his breath.

I closed my eyes and started to rub my temples to calm myself. I knew getting into another fight with a wolf wouldn't help my reputation. I could definitely pummel him to ground without getting dirty.

I opened my eyes and just stared at the ground. I quickly glanced up and saw one of the boys nudge Paul in the ribs. "C'mon bro you know she'd be in pieces by the time I'm done with her" Paul snickered.

I was able to hold my composure but I couldn't help but growl angrily at Paul who was laughing with his friends. Paul heard the rumbling coming from me and turned to face me.

"What was that?" He questioned menacingly. I huffed through my nose and rolled my eyes, knowing that getting mad was just a waste of time and energy. "I thought so. I know you're scared of me" Paul scoffed.

I shook my head and turned around. I'd rather run back to Seth's house then deal with this. The whole meeting the pack before the bonfire plan didn't go as well as I wanted.

"Better not see you hitting on our little Seth either. The only reason he wants you here is because he has pity for a low life like you" Paul ranted.

"Paul, enough!" Sam barked.

I stood in place and curled my fingers in and out. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm gonna head out then" I said in a low voice as I shrugged Jacob's hand off of me and darted out of the plain. I didn't hear footsteps behind me so I assumed Jacob was taking his truck to wherever he was planning on going.

*****

I raced back to Seth's house before any of the dimwitted wolves were any where around. I hoped that Leah wasn't home or things would get ugly again. It was already dark and I wasn't sure if Seth was home still but I decided to take my chances and knock.

I stood in front of the door for a couple of seconds and then held my hand up to knock when someone had opened the door.

"Hey you" Seth smiled as he opened the screen door. "I was wondering when you were going to get back"

"Did I mention how much I despise wolves" I blurted out. I had forgotten for a second that Seth was one of them and then I heaved a sigh, "Wait, I didn't mean you"

Seth looked at me worriedly, "Did the guys give you any trouble?"

"Nothing happened. They just need to keep their mouths shut and things would be fine. Especially Paul" I grumbled.

"They can be a bit snooty and I'm not gonna lie, Paul can be kind of a big mouth, but he's nice once you get to know him." Seth stated.

"Like a viper" I scoffed.

Seth chuckled and put an arm around me, "Don't worry. With me around they won't bother you"

"Are you going to the bonfire?" I asked out of the blue, desperate to change the subject. It seemed dark enough and while I was on my way to Seth's house I heard some commotion going on.

"Yup. I was headed there right before you got here actually" Seth said, "You wanna come?"

"Sure" I shrugged. I wasn't sure if going to the tribe's bonfire was such a smart idea now, but I was going to take my chance tonight.

Seth and I walked back towards the cliffs. I got a whiff of smoke and I knew that we were probably close by. Soon enough we saw the fire spewing in the air as a group of people were huddled around it. I turned over to Seth who was grinning from ear to ear. Apparently he enjoyed these sorts of things.

As we walked closer to the gathering, I spoke to Seth as we stared straight ahead, "What's the probability of your friends not saying anything rude or absurd to me tonight?"

"Hmm" Seth thought for a second and then flashed me a childish grin, "Slim to none"

"I love how you find this funny. Me being ridiculed and tormented by your friends…" I stated sarcastically.

"Cheer up kid" Seth said patting my back and then running ahead of me.

"Oh so I'm a kid now?" I grumbled to myself.

*****

I followed Seth as he ran ahead and hugged some woman that was sitting down on a fold up chair. She had Seth's nose and eyes but she had a tough demeanor to herself. I assumed she was Seth's mother and as I got closer I noticed the woman had more of a resemblance to Leah.

Seth turned and waved for me to come closer, "Mom, this is Sara. Remember I told you about her?" I heard Seth say to the woman sitting on the chair.

I hesitated as I approached her. She had a hard expression on her face as she examined me up and down. Despite the fact that I knew she would side with the wolf-losers I knew that I had to behave and be as proper and polite, since that's what Seth would want.

"Hello Mrs—" Then I realized I didn't know Seth's last name so I just shut my mouth and tried to smile my most genuine smile. In a swift movement I raised my hand for her to shake hers, since I know that would be more polite. But when I shot my hand up her, she and a couple of elders stiffened and then quickly glowered at me.

I put my hand down to my side swiftly and looked back at Seth who was giving his mother an appalled look. Seth's mother stared back at him and in a couple of seconds she sighed and relaxed her body. "I'm Sue" she said, facing the ground but had her eye rolled up to look at me.

I forced myself to twitch a smile. She didn't want to have to be pleasant to me, I could already tell, but something about Seth and the way he looked at her made her begrudgingly respond to me.

Then from beside Sue, a man in a wheelchair cleared his throat loudly. Seth and I both turned to him. He looked old with wrinkles forming under his eyes and creases on his forehead. He had jet black hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were cold as he stared me down. I stood frozen, not needing to move was easy, but I had a tendency to just look at Seth when things got awkward.

"H-Hello" I spoke first, nodding my head in greeting.

The old man nodded back at me. He didn't take off his stare from me, so I shrugged my shoulders which seemed like a thing humans did when they wanted to relax. Then I suddenly noticed the elders beside the man in the wheelchair also staring bewilderingly at me.

I finally turned to look at Seth and tried to motion for him to lead me somewhere else. I figured if I left the scene by myself that would seem rude. As I was in mid-turn I heard someone take in a breath.

"So…you're a vampire?"

I turned and looked at the old man in the wheelchair who I heard the sound come from. I faced him again and nodded, my face taking a serious expression. If one o f these people were going insult me for who I was too then I wasn't going to beat around the bush to actually show them that I wasn't going to let them talk badly about me so easily.

"Everyone has heard about you here on our land. You helped hunt a va—" The man stated but I cut him off.

"It was kind of a way to say thanks to Seth and Jacob for not eating me when I was wreck in the forest." I rose up an octave in my voice, about to let out a chuckle remembering that day.

The man stared back at me sternly, he took in another breath but then he let it out as a sigh instead. "Jacob and the boys are around here somewhere, Seth" He told Seth.

Seth nodded and motioned me to follow him. I wanted to smile at the man to be nice but I couldn't pull myself to do it. I simply turned around and stared at Seth's back as he walked ahead of me. We stayed silent for the most part as he led me away from the circle of elders. I was too distracted from my introductions to say anything.

As Seth walked towards the end of the cliff we saw the pack huddling, talking amongst themselves. Even before I got into view of the boys, some raised their heads and I knew they could smell me approaching. Since the day I got on this reservation I've been smelling dirty wet dog. The odor was awful but as I found myself finding a happy place here, I decided I didn't mind not breathing for most of the time.

I saw Jacob laughing with the boy next to him. He looked happy being here with his friends; and adding me just seemed to stress him out for some reason.

"Oh look Seth brought a punching bag" one of the boys, who I recognized as Paul, exclaimed loudly. I glared at Paul and glanced at Jacob who had stopped laughing and turned the other cheek.

"Oh shut it Paul" Seth retorted. He slowed down his pace and walked beside me as we reached everyone. I knew walking back to these boys was going to maybe cause more trouble, but I had decided to follow Seth, so now I couldn't walk away and show they were getting to me.

I watched as Jacob started staring off into the edge of the cliff. Something was on his mind, he looked troubled and unhappy. As I glanced away from him I saw Sam, all big and burly, and a girl around his arms. Wait! A girl who wasn't Leah!?

_What gives I thought Sam and Leah were a couple! Is he cheating?! Don't tell me he's another Edward!!?_

I saw a tall and slender boy with hair that fell just to his shoulders nudge Jacob with a grin on his face and then his eyes glanced at me and back at Jacob. Jacob followed his gaze and saw me staring back at him.

He hadn't said anything to me since I left the field so I did expect him to be upset. He did warn me that some of the pack was not happy with me being here. Jacob probably had to deal with all their bullshit talking. _Sorry Jake_.

I threw Jacob an apologetic look but he quickly turned away and shoved the guy playfully who had nudged him. I sighed and turned my attention at Sam and the new girl. _What gives?_ I didn't expect Sam to be the two-timing sleaze type.

"Hey Seth, who's that girl with Sam?" I asked curiously, trying not to be too obvious that I was talking about Sam even though he was only a few feet in front of me.

Seth turned to Sam waved, "Oh that's Emily, my cousin"

"Your cousin?" I said incredulously, trying to believe what I had heard. This was even more messed up then I thought. "But I thought Sam was with Le—"

"YOU!" A shrilly voice shouted towards our directions. I swerved around and saw Leah, in ripped up jeans and a plaid shirt with her hair sticking up from her ponytail, stomp my way.

I was hoping she was yelling at Seth or Sam even. _Maybe she's just finding out for the first time that Sam is cheating on her!_

I leaned my head subtly towards Seth, "Who's she talking to?" I begged for the sake of my reputation here that it wasn't me. But just as Seth was about to answer Leah took a long stride forward and grabbed me by my shirt. I stood still, letting her take out whatever anger she wanted.

Was she mad 'cause I was standing around with the pack?

As she gripped tighter I looked around. Everyone's eyes were on us. From the elders from a couple of feet away to the huddle of boys that were around me.

"What's the problem?" I heard Sam's husky voice exclaim.

I looked at Leah straight in the eyes and realized how angry and dark they were. Her hands were shaking as she grasped onto my shirt tighter. I warned myself a few times not to just break her hands so she could let go, but if I did and everyone got mad, it would be the tribe against me. I didn't like the odds.

"Leah! What are you doing?!" Seth shouted as he stood shocked beside me.

"You went into my room" Leah said in a whisper so that only I could hear. "You…touched my things" she seethed again.

"I left everything the way it was" I quipped. But I knew that what I said didn't really help.

"So did you tell everyone then? Did you have fun mocking me and getting a couple of laughs with the pack?" Leah said more loudly.

_What the hell is she talking about? Tell everyone what?_

"Leah, I—" I began to say but she interrupted.

"You dirty bloodsucker. If only you knew but you are just as ignorant as the rest of your kind. I should've just bit off your head instead of your hair!" she growled.

"I dare you to try" I growled back defensively. I was boiling with anger inside. How much insulting could I get in one day?!

I heard footsteps approach us, probably to break us up. But suddenly Leah let go of me and swung a punch at my face. My cheek was turned and I stared dumbfounded at the ground.

"I bet no one would care if I pulled you to shreds. You're a failed vampire and there's no way we'll ever accept you. I'd be doing you a favor." Leah spat.

I turned to face her. I let out an involuntary huff through my nose. "At least I was in love unlike you. You'll always be a hag"

Leah glared at me, "I bet you_ killed_ him"

Suddenly something inside of my triggered. I couldn't control my body. It was like hunting for human blood again. My instincts just took control.

I leapt forward impulsively and pounced on Leah, making us collapse on the ground. I grabbed onto her arm and dug my teeth as hard as I could. I knew my venom couldn't affect her but I wanted her to regret everything she said to me.

I suddenly felt arms around my waist, pulling me up. I unlatched my teeth from her arm, "You take that back you stupid mongrel! I have no pity for you!" I shouted insanely.

I turned quickly to see who had grabbed me, of course it was Seth. But I couldn't control my anger right now, I pushed Seth off of me and turned back to face Leah. "Your cousin is a way better match for Sam then you'll ever be!" I shouted. I didn't know Emily at all but I could only assume that Sam was more in love with her then he was with Leah.

Then in a blink of an eye Leah sprung forward, shifting into a grey werewolf, her size was smaller then the other wolves in the pack. I fell backwards hard. And before I could defend myself, she opened her jaw displaying rows of sharp teeth and snapped it on my slender neck.

Instantly everything went black.

*****

I flickered my eyes open. I looked around bewilderedly, not knowing where I was exactly. I was leaning against a tree and I was facing towards a lake. It seemed pleasant around here.

Suddenly I realized that I was in the spot Jacob took me before. His favorite lake spot where he felt calm.

_Crap, did I go back in time? I hadn't read any journals though. Was it an impulsive maneuver to go back in time to a place where Leah wasn't going to kill me? Wait! So can I not control when I go back in time anymore?! _

I was thinking too much as always. I held the tree to hoist myself from the ground. I looked up at the sky, it was dark but the sun seemed to be rising soon.

"You're up" I heard a voice say a couple of feet behind me. I turned and saw Jacob walking towards me, shirtless as usual but he had bandaged tape around his right arm, it was covered from the top of his shoulder to his bicep.

"What happened?" I asked. I soon remembered the fight with Leah and I quickly brought my hands to my neck. I felt a faint scar line on the side of my neck stretching a few inches. It didn't hurt and it didn't look that serious, but I was still in shock from the mark Leah had left.

"Leah almost decapitated you" Jacob said letting out a chuckle.

I didn't find anything funny about his statement so I just stared at him sternly, placing my hands on my hips. I brought my eyes to his injury, "And what happened to you?"

Jacob glanced at his bandages and shrugged, "It's just a scratch" He said walking towards the lake and sitting by the edge of the water.

"Did you fall or..what…?" I said, shaking my head slowly in confusion.

"I pried Leah's jaw off of you. She then kind of changed target and attacked and went straight for my shoulder." Jacob explained somberly then his lips curved upward, "But then Seth grabbed her by the tail and—" He began happily again but I cut him off.

"Why'd you do that? I thought you hated me?" I blurted out. I pursed my lips together realizing how blunt and childish I sounded. I stood behind him and locked in on the back of his head.

He slowly turned his head to look at me, "I have my reasons" He got up and winced once stretching his right arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, placing my fingertips on his bandages then drew them back once seeing him eye my every move.

"It's all right" He said softly. He looked down at his wound and slowly locked eyes with me. I felt a pull to him. It was different from the other times I had been around him and it was starting to scare me. I closed my eyes and turned the other cheek. I blinked them open subtly looking at the ripples the wind was creating in the quiet lake.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob smile and shake his head. "Seth's waiting for you at my place. He's probably worried since I whisked you off the ground and took you somewhere where Leah wouldn't see you"

"You're place? But I don't even know where you live…" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Seth's there. Follow his scent" Jacob stated.

I nodded. I could already track Seth from where I was. I've gotten close to him well enough that I could find him with my eyes closed. I turned and started walking, but I didn't hear Jacob's footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder as I kept walking, " You coming?"

"I got a shift now" He called out.

I stopped and turned fully around, "Oh. O-Okay" I bit my bottom lip and turned around to keep walking. I must've been mentally troubled if I thought me and Jacob were ever going to be friends. Him saving me from a massive ugly scar was just out of pity, since Seth had his hands busy and the others wouldn't give a damn if Leah put a mark on me or not.

"I'll pick you up later today" Jacob called out again.

I stopped once more and furrowed my brows, I turned around slowly and cocked a smile and nodded.

*****

Once finding Seth, we both started walking back towards the cliff. The sun was creeping up out of the sky making it turn a tint of orange-pink. Seth had filled me in with the details I missed after Jacob took me away. Apparently Leah and I ruined the bonfire night since everyone went straight home afterwards. I felt a pang of guilt since I wanted the people here to like me, but they probably hate me for getting into a fight with one of their pack's members.

"But the look on Jake's face when Leah just pummeled you to the ground was crazy! I've never seen him look like he wanted to kill Leah that bad before" Seth laughed.

I sat on of the logs that had been used as a seat near where the bonfire took place. I stared at the black ashes from the burned wood and felt a small breeze blow by. I crossed my arms and leaned down on my legs, wondering what Seth was getting at.

"Yeah well I probably missed it since I had a rabid wolf on top of me" I retorted, staring solemnly at the burned wood. Seth hadn't said anything so I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. His eyes glowed again once seeing that I wasn't traumatized by his crazy sister.

"I know why though" Seth said as he sang the last word. I titled my head to the side and stared at how he mirrored more of a child now then he ever did as he tried to hold in his secret.

Once realizing that he wanted somewhat of a response from me I raised my eyebrows, "So…why?"

Seth couldn't erase the grin he had plastered on his face. He sat beside me on the log and stared into the sky. "The Quileute Tribe have a legend, or a rumor more like it, that werewolves are magical creatures in more ways then one."

"People who transform into werewolves are magical? Wow! Really? And all this time I thought you guys were plain Janes." I stated sarcastically, laughing a little.

Seth shoved me softly with his shoulder and stared down at his feet, "Shut up and let me continue" I motioned for him to carry on. "So like I was saying, other then turning into these gigantic beasts some of us have another important talent"

I stared at him with doe eyes as I tried to understand where this was all going to. He raised his head at me and suddenly got a serious expression on his face.

"Sara, do you know what imprinting is?"

* * *

_Sooo. To clear things up...Leah attacked Sara because in the previous chapter Sara had snuck into her room and saw the complies on Leah's desk. And Leah assumed Sara read her diary that contained secrets about herself and the little card that she kept from Sam. Leah thought Sara had told the pack about her obsession with her ex-boyfriend and how she was envious of her cousin. But honestly, Sara didn't know that Leah and Sam had even broken up until she saw Sam with Emily together. And even if Sara did know Leah and Sam were over and found out Leah still liked Sam sh_e's _not the type to do spoil and tell other people's secrets. Not even if they chopped off her hair LOL _=)

**Read & Review**


	19. They Are After My Friend

**Disclaimar: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Sarafina's POV**

Seth started telling me a whole story about the legend of the Quileutes and imprinting. Apparently when you imprint on someone you are in love with them for the rest of your life and you have no choice. Also imprinting only happens with werewolves. But how can Jacob be in love with me? We barely knew each other! And on top of that I wasn't sure if I was still over Giacomo…

"That's why he's been acting so moody with you" Seth explained. I looked at him and titled my head to the side, Seth continued, "He told me that he was frustrated that he had imprinted on you only because—"

"He got frustrated because he got stuck imprinting on me? What a scum bag!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Only because you're a vampire..." Seth said as he lowered his head and eyed me cautiously.

I glared at him, "You make me sound like I'm a leper!" I got up from the log we were sitting on and looked down at him.

Seth gulped and continued talking, "He told Billy, his father, A.K.A the guy you met in the wheelchair—"

"Oh that guy? That's his father? It runs in the family! No this whole freaking place hates me!" I shouted angrily at Seth. Seth flinched and stared at me with an emotionless face. The more I stared at him the more I saw him look like a puppy that had just been hit on the nose with a newspaper. "I'm sorry for yelling at, Seth. You're the last person I should be yelling at. You're the only one in this _place_ that likes me." I sighed.

Seth shrugged, "I'm for the underdogs" he then threw me a small smile and got up. "I have school today and I have yet to shower" He stretched his arms above his head and groaned, "I don't want to go to school! Spare me"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "You'll live"

"Hey, do you go to school? Or did you go before you got here?" Seth asked curiously. He dusted his shorts and shirt from the remaining splinters of wood that hung on from the log. He was one of the only wolves that wore a shirt whenever he was out in public. Or at least most of the time.

I shook my head, "My life is too complicated to explain in just five minutes" I turned up to the sky and saw the sun securely up with a couple of clouds covering the sunlight. "You should get going if you don't want to be late. You go to the school in the rez right?"

"Yup" Seth said he took a few steps back, "And I don't need to worry about being late. The 9th grade isn't going to panelize me" He grinned and turned around and ran back to his place.

I watched as he left my sight. I swung my arms for a moment and then sighed. "Great everyone's busy and I'm left alone. So what…is today Monday?" I said to myself as I started off back towards the quiet lake.

****

**N/A POV**

"Emmett, don't throw the Monopoly board!" Alice yelled as her brute of a brother grabbed the game board and scattering all the pieces that were placed on it and held it over his head.

"I don't want to play if you're cheating!" Emmett retorted dangling the board over his head.

Jasper, who had been playing the board game with Emmett and Alice, gently bent down from the couch and picked up the strewn game pieces, play money, and cards from the ground and stacked them on the coffee table, where the board game was originally placed.

"Emmett!" Alice shouted more shrilly. Emmett grinned from ear to ear holding the game board above his head and watched his sister jump carelessly to try and grab it from him. Jasper sighed and laid back on the couch and turned on the flat screen television.

"C'mon Alice, jump higher" Emmett teased.

Suddenly Alice stopped jumping and her eyes widened and stared off passed Emmett. Jasper suddenly sensing Alice's anxiety; turned his attention to her and saw that she was having a vision. He sprung up from the couch and stood by Alice's side, holding onto her shoulders.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper soothed, feeling Alice's body tense suddenly.

"Edward" Alice whispered.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and then back at Alice. Emmett slowly brought his arms down and tossed the board game on the coffee table, once again scattering the game components. The grin on his face suddenly turned into a tight straight line. Jasper caressed Alice's arms up and down to try and relax her.

Alice and Jasper never formally met their other brother. He had hid away in Tanya's house not wanting to see his family again. Alice had always wanted an opportunity to meet Edward but Carlisle forbid it, saying that Edward wanted them to leave him alone. Jasper didn't mind not meeting Edward, from how Rosalie and Emmett described him, Jasper was glad he hadn't met him.

"What about Edward?" Jasper softly asked.

Suddenly Alice turned to Jasper and wrapped her delicate porcelain arms around his neck. "Jasper, it's finally going to happen! Edward's coming!" She moved back to study Jasper's expression. He was more nonchalant about the sudden news.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked from behind the two.

"Are you questioning me?" Alice grinned at Emmett and then turned to Jasper, "Isn't this wonderful?" she exclaimed hopping in place.

Jasper furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to talk but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't particularly happy about meeting someone that wanted to stay away from his family, but he was pleased that Alice was thrilled about still meeting Edward. Once he was tongue tied on what to say he just smiled at his beautiful wife.

Alice hugged Jasper again and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's going to be wonderful!"

"I'm sure" Emmett spoke up again, crossing his arms.

Alice ignored her brother's ignorance towards Edward and squealed, "He's going to ring the door bell in less then a minute!" Soon she vanished from Jasper's arms to the front door.

"3…2…1" Alice counted and then the door bell rang. She swung the door open and saw him.

"Edward?" She asked, a grin plastered on her face.

The boy who stood in front of her had long bronze hair that stood up on top of his head, he had a wrinkled pin striped white and blue dressy shirt on and a pair of dark blue jeans. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Alice stood on the balls of her feet smiling at him.

"Uh yeah…is Carlisle here?" Edward finally spoke.

"Yeah, he's right upstairs. I'll go get him! Come in and make yourself at home!" She chimed moving aside so Edward could step in. Edward took small steps towards the living room where he saw Emmett and Jasper, arms crossed and all.

"Now I'll be right back don't go anywhere" Alice smiled and skipped up the stairs to find Carlisle.

Edward watched Alice skip away and then he brought his attention towards his brothers. He cleared his throat awkwardly and stuck his hands in his pockets. "So you're Jasper?" Edward asked, trying to break the silence.

"What're you doing here?" Emmett's voice rumbled. He sounded more threatening then curious. Jasper stood beside Emmett, waiting for Edward to speak.

"Uhm…Well I wanted to come see Esme. Carlisle had told me she was not well" Edward exclaimed. "You look well Emmett. All the scars from your accident with the bears went away" Edward half smiled.

Emmett's face didn't change from it's stern expression, "I don't think you should be here" Emmett stated.

"That choice isn't up to you" Edward said defensively.

"Why do you come now? Abandoning your family and shunning away from them doesn't make them miss you" Jasper spoke up. "Esme has been sick for awhile and you just come now?"

"Listen I—" Edward started but got interrupted once hearing Alice come back down the stairs.

"Edward, Carlisle asked for you to come upstairs" Alice said cheerfully.

Edward nodded and looked back at his brothers, "Nice seeing you two" he then turned to Alice, "It was nice meeting you, Alice" he smiled kindly.

"Oh you know my name! I was sure that you looked at the pictures Carlisle would send you and figure out who Jasper and I were!" Alice exclaimed ecstatically. She stared up at Edward happily, almost getting the urge to hop in place again.

"Yes, well I should get going" Edward said, nodding his head towards the stairs.

"Oh right right!" Alice exclaimed. Edward threw her an uncomfortable smile and turned to the stairs. "Oh Edward, I'm so glad you're here!" Alice shouted happily as she wrapped her arms around Edward.

Edward stiffened and looked at Alice confusingly. How was it possible for someone to be so perky all the time?

Alice clung herself to her brother and sighed contently. Suddenly her body tensed and her eyes shot open as she got another vision.

_::Vision::_

_Everything was black for a moment, suddenly voices could be heard. _

"_Aro, you thoughtless fool! You should've killed that girl when you had the chance!" A exclaimed angrily. _

"_Caius,_ _I think she learned her lesson" Another voice spoke more softly. _

"_That despicable girl, Sarafina Bellanie, outlawed the rules! She tried changing the past which could have caused serious damage. And now she has joined with the werewolves! And we do not tolerate that!" The irritated voice spoke again, "Dirty rotten shape-shifters" the voice grumbled. _

_The softer voice sighed, "Well then prepare to travel to Washington" _

_Suddenly the vision lightened and two blurry figures were facing each other. One was very pale and had shoulder length hair that was as white as his skin. The other man also had translucent skin and very long jet black hair. The vision was getting foggy again and before it totally vanished both of the vampires' eyes glowed ruby red. _

_::End of vision::_

Alice unhooked herself from Edward and stared doe-eyed at the floor. _Sarafina? The same girl who came to visit Esme?_

Alice shook her mind away from her thoughts and stared up at Edward who was staring at her astonishingly. "They're coming for Sara?" he asked sternly. Alice looked up at him with big eyes that held empty answers, "Tell me. How did you see that?" Edward said, grabbing Alice by her shoulders firmly.

Suddenly Emmett came from behind Edward and pried his hands off of Alice. Emmett wrapped his arms around Edward and locked him still and walked towards the front entrance. Edward thrashed in Emmett's arms. Jasper then swept by and stood beside Alice and put his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Emmett stop!" Alice screeched. Emmett looked at Alice confusingly and stopped moving, but he still held onto Edward.

"I-I have visions" Alice said more pronounced, "I have visions of the future"

Edward's face went stern and his lips formed a straight line as he shook his head.

"Tell me. How did you see my visions?" Alice asked, taking a step forward.

"I can read your mind" Edward explained. He then tried to wiggle out of Emmett's grasp again, "Let me go! I need to go warn my friend!" he bellowed.

"Do you know where she is?" Alice quipped.

"What are you two talking about?" Jasper asked, looking at Alice.

"They said she was with the wolves in Washington. She must be in La Push" Edward exclaimed.

"Can someone fill us in?" Emmett's voice boomed.

Edward elbowed Emmett's stone cold stomach, and evidently Emmett released him. "The Volturi are coming after my friend"

*****

**Sarafina's POV**

_The day was hitting late afternoon and I had been leaning on this tree trunk for hours! When does school end for 9__th__ graders?_

Suddenly footsteps came running behind me and soon Jacob stood beside me. "You like it here, huh?" he smiled.

I looked up at him and sighed, "Seth told me" I blurted out.

Jacob's head titled to the side, "He told you what?" he asked cluelessly.

"About imprinting" There was a brief pause. Jacob sighed roughly and ran his fingers through his hair. He saw me stare up at him worriedly so he sat down next to me.

"I wanted to talk to you about that" Jacob stated.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Because I'm sure that it didn't just happen five minutes ago. Seth said that you had been frustrated over the ordeal for a while" I started off talking pleasantly but after I told him that I knew he was frustrated I glowered at him.

" Seth…" Jacob grunted, "I'm gonna kill him" he said under his breath.

"This isn't Seth's fault!" I exclaimed, "It's yours for not filling me in"

"Sara, you need to understand that this doesn't happen. I mean imprinting is rare enough, but the chances of imprinting on a vampire are like finding a needle in a haystack, I wouldn't be surprised if the chances were slimmer then that!" Jacob exclaimed. He seemed to be flustered but also a bit angry at himself. "And it doesn't make it better that the person I imprinted on is someone my whole tribe despises. Since the day you've gotten here something was different. I wasn't sure what it was so when I asked my friend and he had told me what it could be and I couldn't believe it was true. That's why I've been on my toes lately."

"I'm sorry I've been such a nuisance to you. I can just go, ya know" I said, grabbing onto the tree trunk to get up.

"But" Jacob said, grabbing onto my arm, "After thinking about it and accepting what it is, I spoke to my dad, the one person whose opinion actually matters. He wasn't happy to say the least about it but he knew that something like this couldn't be avoided." Jacob smiled, "He even promised that if he ever came by you that he would try to act civilized"

I stared at the ground as he spoke and nodded in acknowledgment. I looked back at him and even though his smile was contagious, my face stayed somber. "The truth is, before I came here. I had a boyfriend. At least a year or two ago…"

"Yeah, I assumed you had one since you told Leah you had been in love" Jacob smiled warmly.

"He died" I stated, it took me a second to continue. I looked at Jacob and got intimidated by his kind brown eyes, "I-I killed him" my voice cracked.

Jacob hadn't said anything, his face stayed serious. I turned my face away and stared at the ground. Soon a hot burning arm wrapped around me. I stiffened a little feeling the heat from his body touch my hard ice skin.

"I'm sorry…about the loss" Jacob spoke gravely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

In most cases I would decline that question immediately but seeing as Jacob was quote in quote in love with me for the rest of his life, I thought it wouldn't hurt to explain the story one more time.

*

*

After telling the story about Giacomo and about how I read my journals to go in the past and save him, Jacob smiled sincerely.

"That's amazing so you can go back in time?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Well whenever I have my journals. You see, when I first turned into a…vampire" I cringed as I said the word, I expected it to be awkward to mention it around Jacob, "My foster mother told me I should write down my every day activities. I haven't in awhile. Not since Giacomo died."

"Can you travel back in time now?" Jacob grinned.

"I don't know, maybe" I shrugged, "I would need my journals with me but I think they are back in my old house. In another coven in Denali."

"Is that like your second home?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, basically. I ran away to there after Giacomo's death. I became close with the sisters there. And that's also where I met the Cullens" I exclaimed.

"The Cullens? They know them too?" Jacob exclaimed in surprise then he sighed, "I should've known they knew every vampire group around"

"They're a nice group. Both the Cullens and the Denali Coven. They have that animal diet" I smiled.

"So…" Jacob's voice trailed, "Are you saying that you are still in love with this Giacomo guy?"

I sighed involuntarily and bit my bottom lip, "I don't know. There's a strong possibility I still am" Jacob's face stayed emotionless and nodded, "I mean in time…things could change" I piped up.

Jacob half smiled and nodded again, "Would you ever go back in time and change the day you came here?"

I thought for a second as I stared at my feet.

_Coming here was one of my best decisions in a long time. I would live with myself if no one imprinted on me but the fact that I found a place to stay away from journal-drama and I made a new friend or two was nice. _

I turned back to Jacob, "No shot" I smiled.

Soon Jacob's smile became a faint straight line and he brought his head slowly towards mine. I could feel his warm breath heating my arctic skin. I had stopped breathing so I could avoid his horrible dog stench; which was a smart move since his body was no more then a few inches from mine. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment that was supposed to come.

"School was terrible!" a voice shouted from behind us.

Suddenly Seth came pacing a few feet behind. Jacob leaned away from my face and stared frustratingly at Seth. I laughed nervously and stood up.

"Got bullied by the jocks or something?" I teased.

"No, it was just so boring! Nothing interesting ever happens." Seth said as he leaned against the tree.

Jacob stood up, "School ended hours ago though. Did you go somewhere?"

"Yeah, I—" Seth said but I cut him off.

"Were you at school today too?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"Yeah, where do you think I was the whole afternoon?" He chuckled.

"I thought you had a shift?" I furrowed my brows.

"I did, really early in the morning. Then I had school" Jacob explained.

"Anyway! Back to what I was saying I actually did go somewhere after school. My friend Cody took me to his school's basketball court in Forks High School"

"Who's Cody?" Jacob and I asked at the same time.

"This kid I met in basketball camp last summer. We kept in touch and he asked me to play some ball" Seth exclaimed. "And their selection of girls over at that school is more appealing to the ones here" He grinned.

"You met a girl?" I smiled. _This feels like I'm talking to my little brother about girls. How cute. _

"I met twins! One of them is really cute though. Her name is S—" Seth said but Jacob cut him off.

"Do you smell that?" He stated.

"I swear I didn't blow gas" Seth exclaimed. I stared at him with narrowed eyes in disgust. "Well I didn't…" he said defensively in a softer tone.

Jacob shoved Seth's head lightly, "No smart one, the scent…"

Seth took in a big whiff and his eyes widened in surprise. Since I had been holding my breath since the minute Jacob arrived to this spot, I didn't know what they were smelling. Soon Seth's eyes landed on me.

I furrowed my brows, "What?" I looked at Seth and then to Jacob. I took my chances and started breathing again. I took in a big whiff and realized what they were talking about.

I gasped, "It's Edward"

*****

I had explained that Edward was my friend so there was no need to panic and attack. Jacob had decided that it would be best if we ran to Edward to shorten the distance. If we didn't make it in time the rest of the pack would attack.

Jacob and Seth both transformed into their werewolf self and ran beside me as we tried to reach Edward quickly. In a matter of seconds we had located his scent and sprinted straight at him.

After being surrounded with werewolves and their smell it was nice to smell someone clean and wouldn't burn my nose. Once Edward was in eyesight, I picked up my pace and once I was in good meter I pounced on him. Being away from family was nice but it was also just as nice to see family again. _Did I just call Edward family? Ummm._

"Edward!" I yelled happily as I held him in a tight hug. "I missed you and all but why are you here?" I asked, my voice still a bit loud and high from the excitement.

Edward's face was solemn and not happy at all like mine, "I need to tell you something…" He then looked behind me to see two large wolves. "In private"

I nodded and turned back to Seth and Jacob, "Stay put guys. I'll be right back"

*

*

Edward and I ran back towards the divider line so Edward wouldn't be on Quileute land.

"So you're living with wolves now?" Edward stifled a smile, showing a happier expression on his face.

"Yeah—is that what you wanted to tell me?!" I exclaimed.

"No" Edward then went back to his serious expression, "Do you remember the Volturi?"

I furrowed my brows and nodded, "Well one of them isn't happy that the other let you go"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion and then I remembered the day when I had saved Giacomo from his death and then he had died the same day through a different accident. The moment I had collapsed from unconsciousness and was floating in darkness a voice spoke to me. _Was it really the Volturi that spared my life but now are taking action once again?_

I sighed and looked down at myself.

"What should we do?" Edward sighed angrily, basically talking to himself.

"I think I need to change before meeting them" I exclaimed, pointing at my dirty outfit that I had been wearing for more then 24 hours.

Edward glowered at me for not taking matters seriously.

"Do the others know?" I asked Edward, referring to the Cullens.

Edward nodded, "Alice was the one who saw the vision of them deciding to come here"

"I should go back to the Cullen's place. I don't want them to come here on Quileute Land. Jacob and the others might want to get involved." I said worriedly.

"Jacob and the others?" Edward asked confusingly, "Oh those wolves that were following you?" he scoffed.

I smacked his arm, "Yes, them. I care about them and I don't want them to get hurt. And I'm sure Carlisle has better suggestions so it's best if we go back to his place" I exclaimed.

Edward nodded and took a step back, "Let's go then" I sighed and looked at the ground, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked up at him, my face worried about the outcome of the Volturi's visit, "I need to say goodbye"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cody or S-- either =PP**

_Yikes Volutri are coming! Only I know what's going to happen next! Muahaha ...Oh and sorry about Jacob-Sara-Moment cheesiness! hehe  
_


	20. Some Things Are That Simple

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Sarafina's POV**

Edward told me he would wait until I was done. Until I was done saying my goodbyes to the wolves. I knew this was too good to be true. To have a life with people that are different then me but still accept me. Or at least Jacob and Seth did. This would be best for them too. Their people would stop complaining and probably stop making fun of Jacob for his silly imprint. He's probably got it all confused anyway.

At least they'll be safe. I, on the other hand, am going to meet the Volturi for the first time in my life and I wasn't excited, I mean who would be? They're scary beings. I only heard stories about them, and I definitely didn't want to get on their bad side. But now they want to take revenge again for something I thought that was over with? _Isn't there some other vampire doing something bad in this huge world? _ I sighed.

I ran back to where I had left Jacob and Seth, and as I half expected, they were still there. They were both in their human forms, leaning against a tree, waiting. Once spotting them I slowed down and slowly took my time walking towards them. I lowered my head as I neared them, I couldn't get the courage to stare at their faces. I knew my expression would upset them.

"Sara! What was that all about?" I heard Seth's voice shout out. I perked up my head and my eyes locked with Jacob's. I think he knew something was wrong right away. His face was solemn and his eyes were hard on my face. At first I thought he was mad for something I did.

I opened my mouth to talk but I didn't know what to say first. That there's a mafia of vampires coming after me? No. I can't say that. They'll want to help out. I need to lie. Or at least say the truth in a subtle way. I exhaled a breath and took a good look at both of their faces. Jacob's was still stern but Seth's was anxious and soon it started to turn worried.

"I need to leave" I blurted out softly.

"You what?!" Seth exclaimed, "You can't!"

"Seth" Jacob said, looking at Seth with his hard eyes. Probably telling him to cool it.

I looked at both of them and then sighed, "I just came back to say goodbye" I dropped my head and stared at the ground. _I'm such a coward! I can't even look at their faces…_

I heard someone's heart rate speed up. I wasn't sure whose it was exactly, but either way I wish they would control themselves.

"If you're in trouble I want to help" Jacob said, just as I expected. I looked up at him and shook my head. I couldn't let him get involved. Especially if he would be the only one to join. I knew his pack wouldn't come and defend me. No shot.

"It's something I need to do on my own" I said. I had to make this end quick and us staring at each other in worried silence isn't going to speed anything up. I started to take a step back but suddenly a hand grabbed onto my wrist. I looked up and saw Jacob, lurched forward, gripping onto me.

"Don't go. I don't even know if you're coming back" Jacob stated, his voice growing gloom.

"I don't know either" I exclaimed, staring at him. I needed to be truthful with him. I didn't want to keep his hopes up if I don't return.

"But…but you're my life now—" Jacob began to say.

"No! I'm not! You're not part of my life and I'm not part of yours!" I exclaimed. I needed to hurt him so he could let me go. _I'm sorry…_

"But it's complicated…I'll do anything to prove it" Jacob exclaimed. _There he goes getting dramatic..._

I sighed, "When we're older…" I said, "In another sense" I cleared up since we aren't really aging physically but mentally, "You'll understand. And it's enough when I say so. Maybe some things are that simple"

The sun started to beam out of the clouds, shining its hot rays on me. My porcelain skin was sparkling violently as I stood before Jacob and Seth. Seth stared in awe but said nothing as his eyes were glued to the shimmering, while Jacob turned to face the ground.

Jacob clutched his fists and they started trembling. I stared at them and then looked back up at his face. I was a bit nervous. Hoping he wouldn't lash out on me in his wolf form.

I slowly turned to Seth who was also staring worriedly at Jacob. This wasn't how I wanted things to be, but I couldn't expect them to be all fine and dandy about me leaving either.

"Jacob…" I sighed. Instantly he started turning his body. I knew that "confessing" to me that he had this weird wolf crush on me wasn't easy. Since the first time we met he's always been skeptical about me. And I proved his theory about me right; you can't always trust a vampire.

I threw my arms around him, in this case he had his back towards me. I gripped my arms around him from behind. His head bent down and I could hear his husky breathing. I didn't want him to lose a friend so I made a promise to myself at that moment.

I leaned my forehead on his back, "I remember….I remember that Seth told me that when this imprint thing happens, that the two people are always connected. Jacob, I'm always with you too." I suddenly got a weird sensation growing in my stomach, "I'll come back to you. I promise"

I knew I couldn't stay any longer. I needed to leave now to make things easier. I couldn't say a formal goodbye to neither Jacob nor Seth, it wasn't that easy. Once I made up my mind, I let go of Jacob and sprinted back towards the divider.

"I know you will" I heard Jacob's voice breathe as ran away.

******

I ran farther down the divider, wondering where Edward could've gone. He didn't tell me he was going to the Cullen's house as I went to say my goodbyes. He said he was going to meet me here.

"Edward…" I grumbled. Suddenly I heard a honking and saw a black BMW just a few feet in front of me and Edward holding the steering wheel. I reached the car and poked my head inside the passenger window, "When did you ever get this car?"

"Carlisle lent it to me so I could pick you up" Edward exclaimed. I shrugged and hopped into the passenger seat.

Soon Edward raced down the street, back towards the familiar path of the Cullen's residence. I stared off into the window, watching the houses and people zoom by. I soon saw Edward's reflection glance at me.

"So how'd it go saying far well to the wolves?" He asked, making a turn in the woodsy opening. I didn't say a word and continued staring off into the window. He let the question go and continued driving.

"How's Tanya?" I spat, remembering the last time I was around and how he used to cheat on her.

"She's well. I told her I was going to visit the family." He exclaimed. I nodded and watched tree after tree pass by. "I also told her that our relationship wasn't working out"

I whipped my head towards him and stared at him in awe. My mouth hanging open ever so slightly. "Really?"

"I know you wanted me and her together but I didn't feel that spark with her anymore. I never did honestly" Edward confessed.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him happily, "Yay! So you're not a slimy cheater anymore!" I laughed.

I heard him grunt and then he started to shake me off, "I'm driving" I chuckled and sat back straight in my seat. "I didn't think you were going to take this as good news" he said in a low voice.

"Well I am. I'm just glad you did what you thought was right. You'll find someone else, Edward. We all do sometime" I smiled happily at him. My mind quickly skimmed passed the past few days that I had experienced Giacomo's death…again and then meeting Jacob.

"Hm so now you're feeling something towards that wolf?" Edward smirked as he turned into the Cullen's parking lot.

"Stay out of my head, creep!" I shouted grumpily at him. He snickered and then opened his door and stepped out. I huffed and opened my door as well. Soon to find the whole family, excluding Carlisle and Esme, were standing in the doorway leading towards the house.

"Edward!" A shrilly voice called. I pinpointed the voice and saw the pixie-like vampire standing on her tiptoes and grinning from ear to ear. She then laid her eyes on me and smiled, but it wasn't the same happy smile she gave Edward. It was more of a mercy smile. I sighed and crossed my fingers, hoping I wouldn't have to hear pity about meeting the Volturi throughout my short stay here.

"Oh Sara I'm so sorry!" The girl wailed.

_I was wrong._

*

*

*

"Alice, why don't you explain to Sara what it is you saw exactly" Edward exclaimed as he took a seat on the loveseat in the vast living room of the Cullen's house.

Alice nodded cooperatively and explained her vision with even the slightest details of how they're hair looked like to what they were wearing. Which she added she wasn't too happy about since their wardrobe looked so gloomy.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded after she explained everything. For some odd reason I didn't feel as nervous anymore, I felt a sort of calming feeling, it was strange for this sort of situation. I looked at each of the family members. From what I remember, I did recall the blonde gorgeous girl and her beefy boyfriend. Alice and her mate, Jasper, were the new assets to the family. Alice probably came in handy in times like these since she could see what's coming and all. Jasper, who sat next to Alice, was still a mystery to me.

"So…h-how's Esme?" I asked cautiously. Alice's happy exterior suddenly began to sulk and she turned to look at Jasper who also had a hurt expression on his face. Soon the feeling of sadness vanished too and a comforting sensation waved over. I was getting a bit frustrated with the change of emotions in this household. _It makes you feel happy, sad, worried, angry…and the feelings only last for a couple of seconds._

"She's still…sick" Alice stated and glanced over at Edward.

"Everyone tries to get through to her but she's been in that state for a while now" The bulky vampire exclaimed.

"Emmett, not _everyone_ has seen her" The blonde girl said, glaring at Edward. Soon everyone started staring at Edward, who was staring at the floor. His forehead was creased and he definitely was thinking about Esme too.

"Edward, you should go" I said, cutting the silence. He looked at me, his brows furrowed. I nodded towards the staircase and tried to throw him a considerate smile.

Edward stared at me for a couple of seconds and then looked at each of his brothers and sisters. Soon he got up and without saying a word, he walked up the stairs.

*****

**Edward's POV**

Walking up the long staircase of my old home felt like I was walking through memory lane. Sudden flashbacks of when Carlisle and I, spending some quality time together. Memories of when Rosalie and I would fight over the silliest of things. And of Esme. When she used to care for each one of us like we were her own flesh and blood. I felt a tinge of regret not having memories like those with the new part of the family. Instead they all hated me.

I walked slowly to the all familiar hallway and assumed that Esme would be in her room. Since the day Carlisle came to my home in Denali, I always pictured Esme sick in bed like a human. I was glad that I finally got the urge to come and visit her.

I knocked on the door lightly and heard faint footsteps approaching the door. Soon I saw Carlisle's face staring at me. It looked more dead and empty then the time he came to tell me the news. His eyes gleamed with surprise and relief.

"_Edward, you came_" Carlisle had spoke in his thoughts.

I stood straight and nodded solemnly. Carlisle stepped aside and allowed me to enter the room. "How's Sarafina?" Carlisle asked. His voice sounded tired and raspy. It was something strange, something I never heard come from him before.

"She's fine. She's downstairs with the others" I exclaimed staring at the back of my mother's head. She was sitting in a white rocking chair. The same rocking chair that she had bought for her room the first time we moved in. She loved rocking chairs, since it reminded her of when she used to hold her baby in her arms.

"I'll go say hello then" Carlisle said just before stepping out and closing the door. The door shut with a loud creak which made me turn my head. It was eerily quiet in the room and everything seemed to look dull without Esme's lively spirit.

I took a step forward and the floor made a creaking sound. I took another step and another until I quietly stood beside Esme. She looked empty, as if her spirit had left her body and just abandoned it. Her eyes were closed and her arms laid on the arms of the chair. She wore the white bathrobe that I had gotten her for her birthday last year along with the matching slippers.

I remember that day clearly.

::Flashback::

"_Carlisle, I'm not the shopping type" I said as I picked up a red blouse from a shelf in the widely arranged clothing stocked from wall to wall. The small clothing store was colorfully decorated with pictures and designs, and also had adorned mirrors on the ceiling. _

"_It's your mother's birthday. You need to get her something" Carlisle stated. _

"_Can't I just make her something? Gifts come from the heart" I retorted tossing the blouse back and picking up a pair of beige slacks. _

"_She told me she wouldn't mind wearing a comfortable robe or something around the house." Carlisle explained, hinting something at me. _

_I grumbled and looked around the door from where I stood. I took what he said into consideration and walked towards the rack of bathrobes and other toiletries. I picked up a couple of items and showed them to Carlisle. _

"_This seems lovely" He said picking up a white fluffy bathrobe. He then looked around the store curiously, as if he was trying to find something. "And this would go great with it" he said picking up a pair of white slippers. _

_I smiled as I stared at her gift, "You know her so well"_

::End of Flashback::

I slowly moved my hand towards her arm and then retracted it. Then I budged my body to move in front of her, getting a good look at her face.

She looked hallow. As if she was just bones and skin. I went on my knees and looked up at her empty face. _She still looks lovely _I tried to smile but I couldn't get myself to do it.

"Esme…I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry I had left you and Carlisle, just to live with Tanya. I shouldn't have been so ignorant. And now look what I've done. You are dead. No vampire venom can help you come back to life" I exclaimed. My voice became hard, as if any second I would feel a tear roll down my cheeks. "I shouldn't even be allowed anywhere near you. I am truly a monster" I spat as I stared at the palms of my hands and then clutched them into fists.

"Mother…" I said, my voice cracking as I opened my mouth. I dropped my head and stared at the wooden floor. My shoulders sulked and I shut my eyes, wishing that I could take Esme's place. _I regret all my mistakes and for ever listening to Sarafina_.

"It's okay, mama's here"

*****

**Sarafina's POV**

Once Edward had left, everything went silent again. I sat back on the couch and stared at my fingers. Suddenly someone got up and started walking out of the room. I looked up and saw it was the blonde and her mate leaving.

Alice turned her head around to watch her siblings leave and then faced me, "It's nice to have you here. I believe that you are the one that brought Edward back to us!"

"Now Alice, I don't think Edward is going to stay" Jasper said.

"No, she's right" I spoke up, "Edward had told me that him and Tanya were done. I wouldn't be surprised if he moved back in here with you guys" I stated. Alice's face lit up and she had the biggest grin I've ever seen plastered on her face, "That is…if you all let him move back…" my voice trailed off.

"Of course we will!" Alice exclaimed. "I always wanted a chance to meet Edward and spend time with him! He's my brother and I will always love him!"

I smiled and looked at Jasper who wasn't sharing the same feeling as Alice. I looked back down at my hands and sighed.

"I don't think _everyone_ is excited" I said, glancing at Jasper.

Alice followed my glance and smiled at Jasper, "Oh don't worry. Jasper is just as excited as I am. He just has a different way of showing it. Right Jasper?" Alice gleamed a smile at her mate.

Jasper smiled exasperatedly and nodded, "Of course Alice"

"But I'm sure someone is upset about how Edward had ignored his family" I said in a low voice.

"Well none of us were thrilled that he chose to disregard us but the main thing is that he's back!" Alice smiled.

I felt horrible for making Edward choose Tanya._ Because of me he had ignored his family and well, here we are today. _

"I need to tell you all something—" I began to say, but then footsteps started down the stairs. _Was Edward done visiting already?_

The three of us turned and saw Carlisle's tired face smile at us. I smiled back and stood up from the couch to greet him. Carlisle was the head of the house and he always seemed to have a calming aura to him. As I heard before, he was a doctor at a hospital nearby. He had a lot of restraint to blood and never attacked a human in his entire life, even when he was beginning to be a vampire.

Carlisle was always a good looking guy, even for his older age. I started to stare at his apparel. He wore a soft blue pinstriped button down with grey slacks. Even if outfit looked so nice.

"Hello Sarafina. How are you?" Carlisle's kind voice rang in my ears. Every time I was in his presence I felt like I was in a holy place. _That's silly._

"I've been better" I smiled and reached my hand out to shake his. He smiled and took my hand in greeting. "How have you been?" I asked, trying to hide my worried tone.

"Just getting by" He stated. He walked around us and sat in the loveseat Edward was sitting in. "So Alice told me the news"

"Same. I didn't know about any of this until Edward came to find me." I went back to my spot on the couch and placed my hands on my lap. I looked down at them and I knew that I had to say it.

"Jasper, let's leave these two alone" Alice said, bouncing up from her seat. Jasper got up quickly and walked off with Alice down the hall.

_Dang. How did she know I wanted to speak to Carlisle in private…Oh right._

"What's wrong?" Carlisle smiled, just when everything was quiet again.

"Carlisle…" I breathed, I gulped involuntarily and locked eyes with him. "I was the one who told Edward to marry Tanya." I said.

"Yes we know" Carlisle's warm smile didn't leave his face. "Edward told us you two were close"

"No, no you don't understand. The reason why Edward chose Tanya, the reason why he didn't come here to move to Forks, the reason why the Volturi are coming after me…the reason why Esme's like this. It's all my fault" I chose to stop breathing, due to the fact that I knew I wouldn't be able to control my hyperventilation.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle's face turned serious.

"I can travel time…with my journals. In a different time when Esme and you were healthy, Edward was dating a human. She broke his heart and I knew how that felt. I knew the feeling of having to leave the one you love." I exclaimed, my voice rising, "So I told him…I told him I could help him. That I could make him forget that he had loved and lost" I looked up at Carlisle who was silent and staring at the floor.

"I went back to before he met the human. I told him to marry Tanya and to not go to Forks, where the girl lived." I said, my voice starting to get shaky, "And now because of me Edward left you all and Esme became ill" I clutched my fists and felt them tremble as they laid on my lap. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry…"

Carlisle still hadn't said anything. I wouldn't be surprised if he told me to leave their home right now. I couldn't bare to look at his face. I stood up from the couch and hastily walked towards the door.

As I reached for the doorknob and suddenly I felt a hand grab onto my arm. I dropped my head and my eyes stung as I stared groggily at the doorknob. "It's okay" The voice breathed, "I forgive you" his godly like voice soothed.

I let out a soft whimper as I spun around and wrapped my arms around Carlisle's chest and buried my face in his button down shirt. I felt his arms rest on my back as I held him in an embrace. It felt nice having a fatherly figure comfort me.

Suddenly a shooting pain came to my head. I cringed and grabbed onto my forehead. Instantly visions of when I had gone to Edward in the field came to me. I saw Edward, confused as ever to see me approach him.

Suddenly a loud shattering sound disrupted my visions. Carlisle and I turned and saw Alice standing over broken glass; her face looked anxious and petrified. Her eyes stared straight at Carlisle and I, but it didn't seem like she was looking at us.

"They're coming" she breathed.

******

Carlisle assisted Alice to the couch. She seemed to be shaken up at the vision of the Volturi. What exactly did she see them doing? Or was it just their presence that had her scared.

Jasper was by her side the whole time, caressing her hand soothingly. I gagged internally, it was cute but I'm not in the right situation to think that it was a cute gesture. I was about to get the crap beat out of me! Or was something more horrible going to happen? I can't die again can I? Or do these Volturi people have the power to do that?!

I sighed and turned to Carlisle, "I should go. Shorten the distance and all. I don't want them coming into your home" I said.

Carlisle looked at me worriedly. I didn't wait for an answer though. I knew it was the right thing to do.

"I can talk to them. Straighten some things out" Carlisle suggested.

I smiled and shook my head, "Its okay. I can handle them."

Carlisle then threw me a warning type of look. "Don't worry I'm not going to attack them or anything!" I chuckled nervously. I straightened up and looked towards the front entrance, "I need to do this on my own. I'll be back soon" I turned to him and grinned, "Don't worry about me!"

Carlisle slowly formed a small smile. I started for the door, walking towards my fate.

"I'll come with you" A voice piped up from behind.

I turned and saw Alice walking towards me, "Alice, really, I'll be okay"

"I know, but it can get dangerous. Please…" She said, her wide eyes trembling. I sighed. _What gives? This perky little nymph wants to hold my hand too? These people can't be that bad…_

Alice then turned to her father, "Can I Carlisle?"

Carlisle let out a low breath, "Just be careful. And come straight back"

"I'll come too" Jasper exclaimed as he stood up from his seat and stood beside Alice. Alice looked at him and smiled lovingly. I turned towards the door and actually made a gagging motion.

Alice then walked over to me and slipped her arm around mine, "Ready?" she smiled.

This was it. I needed to be serious from here on out. I turned around and saw Carlisle staring at us as Alice opened the front door.

"You go and take care of Esme, Carlisle! We'll be back sooner then you know it!" I grinned and then started off.

*

*

*

"Only a few more miles" Alice stated as we ran through the forest. Everywhere in Forks was full of trees. I was getting sick of looking at the green blur. Soon we reached a somewhat mountain path. Alice stopped for a second and then continued running up the mountain.

I followed close behind with Jasper trailing in the back. Probably watching if there was going to be a sneak attack from behind. _This isn't war…_

As I glanced over my shoulder to look at how high we were running up this mountain, I hadn't noticed Alice had stopped running and I almost ran into her.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked as soon as he reached us.

"They're here" Alice stated.

I looked ahead and saw two tall pale men. One seemed to be floating, not even touching the ground; that one had long jet black hair. His equal had a vicious look on his face, with white hair reaching his shoulders. Three other men were standing behind them, wearing long black cloaks.

"One of them is missing" Alice said, her eyes glued to the two tall men.

I nodded, "Well this is it" I said. I turned to smile at Alice and Jasper but they were too busy staring wearily at the group on front of us. I took a step forward to approach the black cloaked vampires.

"Who are you?" one of the voices called out.

"…Sarafina Bellanie" I said, my courageous demeanor was slowly crumbling already. Even their voices made you feel like you were in a nightmare. I took another hesitant step forward, staring at all of them cautiously. "I know you wanted to come see me."

"Ah yes. That one over there. She foretells the future" One of the two tall men spoke, staring at Alice.

"I'm here, so what do you want?" I blurted out. I quickly regretted it.

"My, you must be eager to _perish_" The one with the white hair said the last word in a slithering voice. My eyes widened and I felt my hands begin to tremble.

Suddenly one of them stepped forward and I reacted. I saw one of their shadows and captured it. It was one of their henchmen behind them. He snarled and bared out his teeth.

"Interesting…" The man floating on air, hummed. "Caius, why don't you take her back"

Caius, the one with the white hair, sadistically smirked and locked eyes with me. With his index and middle finger sticking out, he moved his wrist up and down and suddenly the ground began to shake. In a matter of seconds the stone ground raised and engulfed me in a case that resembled a somewhat oval snow globe. Instantly the stone turned transparent and it looked as if I was surrounded in glass.

I pressed my hands on the clear walling that surrounded me and glowered at the men.

"Now…" Caius snickered, "You will suffer"

And slowly my vision began to get blurry. My fingers were slipping from the glass and slowly I started to fall backwards with everything fading in view. The last thing that rang through my ears was the shrilling scream of Alice.

* * *

**AN: **_Firstly I want to add that I am not sure if vampires can hyperventilate..heh..but hey it's my story. Secondly I'm sorry if Edward was a bit OOC. I didn't know exactly how he would act in these certain situations, I hope it was okay though. And lastly I don't remember what Caius's real gift was so I just went with the flow and gave him the gift to control matter? If that makes sense XD haha _

_I hope this chapter was okay! The next chapter will be the last one!  
_


	21. Feeling Alone

_Hello everyone! Okay so as you all probably have been wanting to happen this is the final chapter! But sorry to disappoint everyone but I am going to make a sequel muahaha. Anyway before i ruin it, you must read this one and see if you can anticipate what will happen next. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own Sarafina.**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Sarafina's POV**

For the first time in over a decade I was cold.

My body trembled in the icy wind that blew passed the obscurity of my surroundings. I not only shook with coldness but with fear. I could not see anything. All my senses other then hearing were of no use to me now. My ears were the only thing of value to me in my whole self. As long as I could hear everything and anything around me, I reminded myself I was still alive.

My arms felt heavy but they wouldn't fall to my sides. They hung from the stone cold wall that my back laid upon. The wall was my bed, my support when things seemed endless for me. My wrists were stuffed into metal chains that connected to the forsaken wall, and my arms dangled over my grieving head.

I opened my eyes. Still nothing was visible to me. I sat propped on my legs as they folded under my wavering body. My arms ached with soreness from an uncomfortable angle that it's been in. I've been cooped up in this room for longer then I could force myself to keep count. Each day I tried to pull my arms out of the chains; to be free and runaway where I couldn't be found. And each day I would fail.

I was so weak from the lack of blood that I had not consumed. I had no energy. I couldn't break free.

I thought about how I promised Carlisle that I would return back to his house. And each day I would wonder if Alice and Jasper made it back home? If Esme was okay? If Edward was now residing in the Cullen's house? If Jacob was still waiting for me?

But surely they must've known something went wrong. Surely Alice and Jasper had told everyone my misfortune. Surely Jacob would've bombarded the Cullen's with questions with irrational remarks as to why I had come back yet. Surely Edward, against all odds, would've came looking for me. But they didn't. No one did.

"Why hasn't anyone came yet?" I whispered to myself, my voice sounding hoarse.

I was all alone. This was the worst pain I had ever felt. No one was here for me. I was just a needless pile of mass that had no use in this world. Perhaps if Giacomo was still alive my purpose in life would not be for nothing.

Soon it came to me. The day Giacomo died, I had died as well. Only, my mind controlled my body while my soul wandered hopelessly. I was just a burden to everyone's life now. I had no use to anyone.

_So why am I still here?_

---------

**Third-person POV**

In the huge abode of the small town of Forks were seven family members, all gathered around talking amongst each other, while their fire place crackled erratically.

The head of the house, Carlisle sat on his white leather couch with his wife, Esme with smiles shining on their pale faces. Carlisle wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife and quickly laid a soft kiss on her cheek. Esme returned the gesture and snuggled her head warmly into her husband's chest.

The flawlessly gorgeous one, Rosalie, sat on the arm of the couch, laughingly merrily along with family. On the floor, below her was Emmett. A childish grin claimed his face as he shared the joyful moment with his family. He leaned his head back and stared admirably at his mate, his eyes glistened with every second as he gawked.

Slouching on the loveseat, Jasper stifled a laugh, soaking in all the blissful vibes that surrounded him. He was more calm…more relaxed. Soon a tiny figure hopped on his lap and laughed ecstatically, enjoying the moment. Alice, who was bouncing with joy, propped up on her mate's lap and stared at her big brother.

And leaning against the fireplace mantel was Edward. An impish grin spread from ear to ear. He lowered his head and stared at the floor and then glanced at each of his family members. Everything was perfect now.

"So tell us Edward, what's her name?" Emmett boomed.

Edward inhaled deeply, collecting everyone's expressions, "Bella" he breathed.

"The name is beautiful, darling" Esme cooed.

"She's beautiful too, isn't she Edward?" Alice exclaimed, hinting that she had seen the past events in a vision.

Edward smiled bashfully and nodded, "She is"

"Nice! I already know I'm gonna like her" Emmett gave an approving nod towards Edward. Rosalie shoved Emmett's head grudgingly and rolled her eyes.

"You met her in school, I believe?" Carlisle said, smiling at Edward.

Edward nodded, "She's in my biology class" he shuffled his feet and then sighed, "Things are still…uneasy when I'm around her…"

"Don't worry, Edward. Everything will work out" Alice assured. Edward smiled and nodded at his perky sister. He was glad that he had her, she was the most understanding.

Alice smiled enthusiastically at her brother and stared out the window in a daze. Since the day Edward came back to the family someone was always on her mind.

_Was she okay? Was it too late? _She shook her head and looked back at her family. _Everything was fine…right? _

---------

**Sarafina's POV**

I rustled around, my chains clanged against the wall it was attached to. I tried to stand up but my legs wobbled and my knees would slam to the floor. I pressed my back against the wall and tried to slide my way up, hoping my legs wouldn't give out. My arms laid stiffly by my side as I tried to control my breathing while I stood.

I closed my eyes and remembered the first day I ended up here.

:Flashback:

_My eyes were covered with some sort of cloth that was tied around my head. My arms were cuffed and laid behind me. I was being hoisted by strong arms. I heard faint mumbles and whispers. _

_I had been thrashing since the first time I had been tied. My eyes were covered since the first moment I felt someone, so I had no idea who I was dealing with. I had shouted profanity at the beings that were around me but it became useless after no one even made the slightest grunt. _

_The hands that held me were rough and hard. Harder then any matter that was put on this earth. They felt uncomfortable and unwelcoming of my arrival. I felt a body next to me as we walked. I assumed that someone was carrying me on their side and held me as if I was a sack of garbage_

"_What should I do with her?" The body next to me rumbled. _

"_Dispose of her" A voice slithered the words out. The sound of the voice seemed to be coming from straight ahead of where I was being held. _

_I squeezed my eyes tight, despite the fact that they were already covered, and prepared myself for my demise. I let my head hang loose and dangle over my held body._

"_Wait!" A softer voice piped up. _

_I lifted my head and tried to turn it to where the voice came from. "We could put her to good use" the voice from before stated. _

"_Are you serious? This trash?" A voice exclaimed. The words stung and I cringed in response. The body that held me tightened their grip as a way to keep me from moving in the slightest. _

"_Everyone with a gift is special. Now, this one has a unique talent that would work to our advantages" The softer voice said with a hint of slyness. This voice soon became my soothing sound. He was the one who was saving me from my termination. _

_Suddenly the person holding me, let go of their grasp on my body. I plopped to the ground with a loud thud and I groaned in reaction. I staggered as I moved to sit up but my legs wouldn't move correctly. I twitched my knees to help me prop up and slowly with the help of my elbows I was able to kneel. _

"_You take it then" A sniper voice jabbed. _

_Soon the room became quiet. The only noise was my faint breathing that I couldn't quite control. I thought I was alone in the room, I could hear nothing and my sight was being blocked with the piece of cloth. _

_Then I felt a faint waft of wind and some sort of fabric, whip my face in a breezing motion. I quivered, expecting the worse. Maybe a punch in the gut to black me out? Or a kick in the ribs? _

"_It's okay" A thin boney hand touched my bare cheek. "You're going to be fine" The soothing voice said. I felt my lips twitch and the sides slowly formed upward. Suddenly I began to feel lightheaded and instantly I fell into a deep state of unconsciousness. _

_That's when I ended up here. In a room that I had no idea how it looked like. I had assumed many times that I was locked up in a chamber, I was not surprised if I was right. It felt so cold where I was. That was the first thing I felt. _

_Days had past that soon became months. Perhaps even a year or two. And still I had not heard the voice that had soothed me, again. I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach. The voice had been wrong. I was not going to be fine. _

:End of Flashback:

I slid my self back down on the floor. My legs stretched out in front of me. My arms dangled over my head once again. I had no strength left, no will.

"Why hadn't they just killed me then and there" I grumbled tiredly.

Being chained in a room of darkness was not even the half of it. Every few days footsteps would be heard and a loud creaking door would open. A beam of light would shine through but then would be hidden.

Someone else would be in the room with me. But no voice would be heard. We would both stay silent. Both of us would not breathe and just wait. Soon I felt myself in a different surrounding. In here I could see but my vision, for some reason, would only see things in red and black. I would look around but my body was still chained.

A body with a black cloak covered from head to toe would appear. Suddenly I felt heat emerging from underneath my feet. As I would look down I could see flames rising onto my body. I could feel the burning sensation engulf my entire body. I would scream and scream but nothing would change. Soon I began to realize that my body wouldn't just disintegrate. Yet I still felt pain.

I had counted hours and hours passing and still my body was covered in the crackling red flames, and my voice still had the energy to scream. After the black cloak decided it was enough we would suddenly return back to the dark room. I would be gasping for air. I would touch my arms and legs but nothing seemed to be burned.

Then I realized that I was put in some sort of torture trance. It was an illusion. I was dealing with a being that had the gift to bring me to another three dimensional world, where I could feel great pain but I would not die. I would be stuck for hours of pain and I couldn't do anything about it.

Usually that was my only visitor. The mysterious monster that would take me away from my darkened surroundings to a torture arena. And each time would be different. It was horrible.

That was mostly why I was tired and hoarse. And every day I wished that maybe the pain would be too much and I would just give in, but my body still didn't give up.

I leaned my head back onto the wall and took in a deep breath. There was a pang of pain that stung my chest but I didn't know what it was. Everything was out of my knowledge and grasp. I tried to enjoy the quiet loneliness since that was my only time of peace.

Soon I heard somebody. No footsteps were heard but a faint mumbling was echoing. I opened my eyes, even though it was useless since the darkness would not allow any vision. I gulped and cringed in the thought of what the cloaked being had for me today.

The door slowly creaked open and I saw the bright light again. It didn't disappear right away like it usually did. I stared at it wearily, something about it made me feel a little hope inside of me.

"Sarafina?" A voice echoed.

I slowly looked up. My eyes were only slits as I stared at a shadowy figure. My eyes still hadn't adjusted to the low beam of light so I was still in a state of blindness. _Was this the monster? Was he actually communicating with me after all these years?_

"Come with me, child" The voice exclaimed with some authority.

I stared despairingly at the figure. Was he serious? I was chained! How was I to move?

Suddenly my arms dropped from where they hung and laid stiffly on my lap. I stared at my free arms and then back at the figure. _Was he the one that I had been waiting for? _

"Come" The voice stated again and then moved from my sight. The low beam of light still shone through the small crack of my slightly opened door. I leaned my back against the wall and hurriedly pushed myself up, steadying myself with my hands.

After all this time I was finally getting out. I took a step forward and I almost lost balance. I stared ahead of me and knew that my savior was waiting for me.

_Was I dreaming? Did I die and go to the after world? Or is this really…real?_

With slow steady steps I reached the door and I reached out to it. I held onto it tightly and slowly stepped around it. The low beams of light filled the narrow hallway. I turned my head to the side and saw a huge figure standing beside me, waiting.

"Let's go" The voice demanded.

I stared at the figure. He wore a black cloak and his face was unseen. He quickly glided in front of me, it seemed like he was actually floating. I followed quickly behind as he led me out of the narrow hallway.

Soon I heard noises…voices. I perked my head to the sound of the voices. We reached some sort of front desk and walked past it. A friendly face smiled at me from behind the desk. I couldn't find the urge to smile back so I turned away quickly, staring at the black cloak.

Again the voices sounded. Soon I saw a group of people….humans, being led down a different hallway. I felt myself pant with hunger but I quickly shook my head, trying to remember my diet. But it didn't work. I was still hungry; I hadn't eaten in what felt like ages. I stared quickly at the cloaked man and then back at the group of people walking away. I knew that I could feast on one of them and then return quickly.

"No" The figure in front of me echoed.

I clutched my fists and listened. I didn't want to take my chances disobeying.

In minutes the mysterious cloaked man entered a room and I followed in. It was a large room. With carpeting and large windows that reached the ceilings and had long red curtains. I got a better view of the man that had led me here; he had long jet black hair.

I examined everything around me. There were rows of seats on the sides of the room and a long desk at the very end. Two other beings in long black cloaks stood, waiting.

"So you've returned…with this?" one of the voices snapped. This vampire had long white hair and ruby red eyes.

"Now, now Caius" The other vampire, with black hair spoke.

"Aro, are you certain about this? To make her one of our guards? Is she willing?" The one named Caius asked.

Aro turned to look at me and then waved his hand behind him and soon a tall girl vampire walked in. "Chelsea" he simply said.

The girl, Chelsea, walked in front of me and stared at me blankly. There was a chilling silence in the room.

I felt strange. I furrowed my brows and looked up at the one they called Aro. I felt like I really needed him. Something pulled me closer to him, as if he was something important to me. But since the moment he touched my cheek when I first arrived, I knew he was the only one that mattered to me now.

"She's faithful. I didn't need to do much but she has a bond with us now" Chelsea stated.

Aro nodded and looked back at the other two. "Marcus?"

I followed Aro's glance and stared at the man with the black hair, "I feel it too. She is indeed tied to us now"

I felt a somewhat warm feeling within me. _I was now sharing a bond with them? I was tied with them? What were these two talking about? _

I looked up at Aro and felt the warm feeling rush through me again. I felt like a puppy looking up happily at his master. Yet for some reason I still felt alone.

Aro looked down at me and opened his mouth to talk but the white haired man, Caius, stepped forward. "If she is going to be part of us she must know one thing…" I turned to look at him and stared intently, "The reason you are here is to kill" Caius spoke dramatically.

My body froze as I stared at him incredulously. I lowered my head and nodded. I shut my eyes to be surrounded in the darkness once more.

"Welcome, Child"

---------

_**Time has passed….**_

**Alice's POV**

Something…something was wrong. It had been a few short years since Edward had introduced Bella to the family. She was sweet and knew about us. Bella and I became very close, I already thought of her as a sister the moment I met her. She had always wanted to be one of us but Edward always refused. It was their business.

Edward had finally proposed to Bella and they were the happiest I've ever seen them. I had offered to do their wedding and everything turned out wonderful. There was a few times when Edward felt uncomfortable with Tanya around, but she was family and she had to be invited.

From what I heard and saw, Edward brought Bella to Isle Esme. A beautiful island Carlisle had bought for Esme, and Edward was more then happy to take Bella there for their honeymoon.

It had been a few days that Edward and Bella were gone. I was in Jasper's room, sitting on his couch as he went through some records he had stored awhile back. Suddenly that's when the vision came to me.

It was Edward. He was frantic and scared. Bella was also unaware of what was going on but was suddenly frightened and feeling sick. It was something that Edward had said that hit me. He was mumbling to himself as he walked around the house as Bella started to pack her things.

"Pregnant"

The word that sent chills down his spine. Soon I was brought back to Jasper's room. Jasper stared doe eyed at my blank face. I blinked wildly and then concentrated on his lovely face.

"Jasper…" I whispered.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper exclaimed, worriedly. He was always nervous whenever I had a vision. As if everything I foresaw was something bad. In this case he wasn't totally wrong.

"It's Bella…she's pregnant" I said. My voice sounded indifferent. Soon I registered what I saw and hopped out of Jasper's couch, a huge grin on my face while I jumped on the balls of my feet, "Isn't this exciting?"

Jasper stared at me confusingly. "She's pregnant…?" He asked incredulously. I nodded excitingly and squealed at the thought of me being an aunt. I noticed Jasper not joining me in the celebration; he shook his head in disbelief.

"The Jasper headshake, please spare me" I smiled as I plopped beside him on the couch.

He turned to me and let out a sigh, "This isn't as great as you think. Edward creating some half vampire half human being? How is that even possible…" he exclaimed worriedly, "You know who'll get involved…" He said more as a statement then a question.

Suddenly I stiffened and I felt my eyes widened. I already knew what he was thinking. But unlike Jasper I had different thoughts in my mind. Sure, I had the three creatures that Carlisle was friendly with. The three creatures who would have wanted me to join their ruthless family of monsters. But something, or yet someone else came to mind. Someone that I hoped was still alive.

"Volutri"

* * *

_I'm not gonna say anything but I hope everyone liked this chapter. Poor Sara, huh? Basically to clear things up, Bella moved back to Forks, no questions asked about Sara. Basically it's like Twilight over again since Sara had stopped Bella and Edward from moving to Forks so now Bella meets Edward for the first time all over again. _

_I am hoping to post an epilouge soon. Not too soon hehe. And as everyone might have or not have noticed, the sequel will take place during Breaking Dawn. But that's all I'm going to say :X_

_Thank you everyone for enduring with me through this story. Thank you for the constant reviewers! You are the ones I write for _;)

**To be continued...**

**Read and Review!**_  
_


End file.
